Broken Trust!
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: 17th chapter updated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Guys i know you all must have been bored with this theme and the stories based on "giraftaar" series, but i can't do anything with this, i want to vent all my hurt and frustration out and for doing that i wanted to write this story..**

**By now you all must be familiar with the type of scenario that was created by FW and the reasons for us being hurt...**

**I will really appreciate it if you all read this and give your precious feedback.. ****J**

**If you are not interested then too well and good as this story is something I am writing just for myself...**

* * *

He entered inside his house as he still felt those words ringing inside his ears, he was tired and exhausted from the work and run he had been doing the entire day..but yet more than being tired he was hurt, hurt very deeply from the things he had been hearing and going through, why it's always him? He asked this question to god a hundred times yet the god too was silent; he was silent because he was guilty. Guilty of suffocating this man with hurt and pain again, guilty of always pulling him in the situations where people pass by hurting him with their comments and yet without a glimpse of regret on their faces and in their eyes.

He sat down on the couch with a thud; letting the car keys fall on the table he rested his head on the back rest. For some moments he stared blankly at the roof and then some emotions passed through his eyes as his red eyes became wet again...

He grabbed his head with his both hands and brought it down trying to gain control upon his emotions and his frustration...yes he was now frustrated and hurt with this life of his which seemed to be hooked with that curse which he had got some 17 years back while performing his duty...the curse which took his mother from him..the curse which proved to be fatal for him at every moment of his life whenever he required his family..no not his family his only relations, his colleagues to be beside him and support him rather than leaving him to face the death again...

These thoughts which were flooding in his mind were suddenly disturbed by the ringing of his phone..he very lazily pulled the phone out of his pocket and after seeing the caller ID just took a big and heavy sigh trying to put a break on his emotions and his tears just to be normal with the person he'll be facing after dragging the green phone mark towards the red..

He picked up the phone and replied in a tone which was trying to be sound fresh but the experience of 17 years of the other person caught the sadness in it..

Abhijeet..(trying to remove the hurt from his tone).. "haan freddy, kuch kaam tha?"

Freddy(in a soft tone as got the hurt in the man's voice).. "nahi sir..bas apse puchna tha ki..(thinking something and then changing his mind)... aap theek hain sir...?

Abhijeet(in a whisper).. "haan freddy main..(after some time)...theek hun...

There was a silence for some moments as both now thinking how to proceed the conversation...abhijeet had the fear that freddy would come to know that he had heard that all and freddy had the fear that his any word can hurt the feelings of his senior...here abhijeet proceeded as..

Abhijeet.. "freddy woh..d..daya ke bare mein kuch pata chala?"

Freddy was glad to hear something from abhijeet's side..he replied instantly but in a cool tone... "nahi sir.."

Abhijeet shocked after hearing that cool tone so ask again as.. " kya..?"

Freddy slapped his head, he was so much relaxed after hearing that tense free tone that he just missed about what they were actually talking so now change his tone and reply as.. "mera matlab..nahi sir..daya sir ke bare mein aur kuch toh nahi pata chala.."

Here abhijeet's mind again played those words of salunkhe sir which he had heard; he felt a high pain in his heart and after that just said to freddy in hurry... "freddy kuch pata chale toh mujhe batana.." and then cut the phone in seconds while freddy still.. "sir..sir.."

Freddy sighed and kept the phone aside...he already knew from the watchmen that abhijeet was there in lab at that time as he had asked him about this as fearing abhijeet's presence in such a situation...

Here abhijeet placed the mobile down as some silent tears fell on it, he looked at those tears as smile made it's way on his lips as he whispered in pain..

"kahin yeh aasun bhi toh jhute nahin?" he turned his face to other side disappointedly...

He got up now and made his way towards the bathroom, entering inside he took a look at that man who stared at him with same expressions as his, and with same feeling as his...his eyes were wet and he was looking lost in the harshness and cruelty of this world where he had come many years back but still he could remember only 17 of them...

He moved forwards now unable to face the person standing in front of him, he opened the tap and storing some water in his hands he splashed his face with the cold water which did provide an unusual warmth to him...he did it many times and now tired with this work of his he again stared at that figure in front him..

As tears made their way in his eyes and then down, they cannot be distinguished from the water, these drops of pain and hurt which were as transparent and as similar to water but were special in their own way as they were the means by which a person opened his heart up to the world. But this was not the case for this man...he is a man who always hid his tears, his pain and his hurt from others. The amount of pain stored in his heart was something that nobody, even his best friend and the man who knew him from 17 years could get out from his heart...after every hurtful situation he stood strong for his team and for the relations he had made down these 17 years, but yet these people every time hurt him more, he respected these precious relations of his which were given to him by god to live his life with peace and sooth after that painful incident of his life but yet he was standing here washing his face to hide his tears from this world...

He closed his eyes and turned his face down as those words again came flooding in...

**"main jaanta tha, main janta tha pradyuman ek na ek din yeh abhijeet puri CID team ke liye woh gandi machli saabit hoga joh pure ke pure talaab ko ganda kar deti hai"**

Abhijeet's head got a slight spin...

**"iss abhijeet ki wajah se puri ki puri CID team badnaam ho gayi hai.."**

**"kalank hai...yeh abhijeet CID team par ek bahot bada dhabba hai...kalank hai.."**

Abhijeet's legs came crashing down; he sat down taking the support of wall as the words felt heavy...he touched his head and tried to remember something but the result was same and in anger he banged his hand on the wall resulting in a bad sprain in it...

** "kalank...ek bada dhabba...gandi machli.."**

He jerked his head as a small sad smile came on his lips...

"salunkhe sahab 17 saal baad bhi aap mere bare mein yahi sabh sochte hain...itni baar main apne aapko begunah saabit kar chukka hun phir bhi..."

"aap bhi shaant rahe sir...ek shabd bhi nahi sir...mere liye ek shabd bhi nahi...(he laughed teasingly as his tears fell)..mujh pe toh aapko sabse jyada bharosa tha na sir..phir kya hua sir..tut gaya woh bharosa ek jhatke mein.."

He rested his head there on the wall only...he remembered acp sir saying to him that he is the person he trusts the most in all his officers...he whispered...

"shayad meri jaan jaane ka hi intezaar kar rahe hain sir aap..."

He stood up silently taking the support of wall as he felt really weak right now...

He moved towards his room and after entering in it he remembered something and now took out an envelope from the cupboard...he smiled looking at it as some priceless words came as a fresh memory..

**"i am proud of you my boy"**

"**mujhe tumpar pura bharosa hai abhijeet.."**

**"tum jaante ho abhijeet ek Cid officer apni duty kabhi nahi bhul sakta bilkul waise hi jaise ek taeraak(swimmer) kabhi bhi taerna(swimming) nahi bhulta **..."

"sir uss din, uss lameh un sidiyon(stairs) per aapko toh mujh par bharosa tha par mujhe apne aap par nahi tha...maine uss din aapke bharose ko apni takat bana ke CID mein apna kadam rakha tha...(with tears in his eyes)..magar sir aaj woh bharosa hi nahi hai...aaj mujhe toh apne aap par bharosa hai...aap par bhi hai..magar aapka woh bharosa shayad kahin kho gaya hai sir..."

* * *

**A/N**

**I will be continuing this guys, it will be according to my imagination and not FW's..**

**Do tell me whether you want to read it further or not as if you are not interested then i will simply write it and keep it to myself.. ****J**

**Thanks you for bearing with me..**

**At last all types of reviews are whole heartedly welcome.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A big thank you to all the readers and reviewers.

krittika, rukmani, shilpam, aditi, jyoti, Ritesh7, craftyduo, cidfreak, adk, misha, sweetpari, anna, shweta, srish, zehra, pinki, Srija, l'intrus, and to all the other guest reviewers, a big thank you guys for liking this. :D

** Ritesh7, first of all a big thank you to you ritesh for liking my stories and praising them :D, rest it's your choice dear how you want to comment on it. It entirely depends on your convenience, again thank you. **

I want to know whether you want me to continue this or not?

I do have idea to continue this, but the decision is upon you whether you want to read further or not?

I am asking this because in this time span, we had have many stories based on this theme. The best example being Palak96's "saath chod diya" since it's still going on and is indeed a very good piece of work.

So do you want me to continue this or not?

thank you

kkkloveu


	3. Chapter 3

The two absolutely sleepless nights left the whole team tired and exhausted. But there was one person among these people who was more tired mentally than physically.

Daya's injuries forced him to spend at least a day on hospital bed after a strict order from Acp sir. The whole team was with daya in the earlier day except abhijeet who pretended to have some work and had left the place without even an eye contact with daya. This made daya suspicious but the pain and the weakness from extreme blood loss pulled him under darkness within seconds.

Daya opened his eyes and really irritated after seeing his surroundings which were nothing but clear white. He tried to reach to drips and remove them but at that time freddy entered the room with juice in his hands. And seeing daya doing that freddy hurriedly crossed the remaining steps.

Freddy- arre daya sir yeh aap kya kar rahein hain?

Daya- kya freddy tum log sachmein mujhe yahan le aaye? Yaar mein theek hun, upper se yeh drips.

Freddy was smiling continuously smiling. Daya looked at him and said in irritation.

Daya- kya hai? Abh muskura kyun rahe ho tum? Main kya koi joker hun, haan?

Freddy listening this started to laugh, daya glared at him and he stopped instantly with finger on his lips and offered daya the glass of juice.

Daya looked at freddy and then took the glass and taking a sip, he started to cough badly, later he placed the glass on table and asked freddy in between his coughs…

"yeh kya hai freddy?"

Freddy(innocently)- sir, juice.

Daya(in irritation)- who toh mujhe bhi malum hai, kiss cheez ka?

Freddy - sir lauki aur kerele ka mixed juice ha, acha hai na?

Daya(in same irritated tone)- haan bahot.

Freddy(smiling with naughtiness)- toh phir sir aur pijiye na? (forwarding the glass)

Daya looked at freddy angrily and at that time as if with the intention to save freddy Doctor Atul entered inside with a smile on his face.

Atul- kaisa lag raha hai daya?

Daya(with a smile)- bahot acha sir.

Atul- good then, phir hum tumhe ek do din mein discharge kar denge. (he said smiling, very well acquainted with his dear friend pradyuman's officers now)

Daya(in irritation again)- kya sir, main bilkul theek hoon abh

Atul(still with a calm smile)- maine thodi na mana kiya hai daya, lekin tumhare shoulder ko bhi toh theek ho hai na.

Daya(in same tone)- sir who bhi theek hai.

Atul ignored daya knowing full well that this conversation will have no end as this time Acp clearly instructed him to not to leave daya. Atul's eyes fell on the glass of juice so he said…

"arre wah juice, good good, daya pura finish karna theek hai? (daya made some faces so atul asked freddy)

Atul- waise kiss cheez ka juice hai?

Freddy- sir lauki aur kerele ka, mix.

Atul shocked and really trying hard to control his smile at the moment so just said to daya… "arre wah yeh toh bahot acha hai freddy, hai na daya?"

Daya said nothing.

Atul smiled and shook his head. He moved to freddy and whispered in his ear smilingly, "kuch acha pilla do isse, main toh uss samaye Mazak kar raha tha"

Freddy nodded in smile and atul left the room with… "aur daya bhaagne ki koshish bhi nahi"

Daya still sat there silent when after some moments freddy presented to him another glass, daya first irritated but then after taking in the sweet smell of orange he grabbed the glass. He took a sip and then remember something so ask freddy…

"freddy, abhijeet aaya kya?"

Freddy- nahi sir, woh ho sakta hai abhijeet sir kissi kaam mein phas gaye hon.

Daya doubted it but still it may be the truth. He had seen abhijeet behaving oddly, he was not in his usual self, too much silent and not scolding.

Daya just nodded. Freddy and daya chatted for some hours as not the evening rising and daya easily sensed that freddy must also be tired so ask him leave as…

"arre freddy tum bhi thak gaye hoge na, tum ghar jaao abh main bilkul theek hun yaar."

Freddy- arre nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai.

Daya(thinking something and then say)- acha freddy abhijeet ko phone toh karo, itni der kahan lag rahi hai isse, ek bhi baar nahi milne aaya.

Freddy silently placed a call to abhijeet, somewhere doubtful that abhijeet is intentionally avoiding a meeting with daya. Abhijeet picked up the call after few ringers and said in a dry tone…

"haan freddy"

Freddy- sir woh daya sir puch rahe the ki aap kahan hain?

There was a long pause before abhijeet replied…

Abhijeet- freddy usse kaho main kissi kaam mein phans gaya hun, kal milta hun usse.

Freddy- jee sir.

Abhijeet(hesitantly)- aur haan freddy, tum…tum wahan se chale jana, main dekhta hun.

Freddy- sir lekin? (he thought of something and said), jee sir.

The call ended, freddy turned to daya and said… "maine kaha tha na sir, abhijeet sir kissi kaam mein atak gaye honge, who busy hain sir, keh rahe the kal aajayenge…"

Daya looked at freddy and nodded in yes feeling somewhat unusual.

**Abhijeet's home.**

Abhijeet quietly slumped down on the couch feeling tired. He had been avoiding daya the whole time just to make himself calm enough to face daya without opening anything to him. He feared if daya got to know all that how he will react? Abhijeet had decided that he had to hide it all from daya as it was not much of a big deal. But this time abhijeet was hurt with it. He tried to keep it all out of his head, forget everything, but how many times can he?

He just shook his head, made his way towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of cold water.

But he think he had to. Whatever it is, how much badly or harshly they behave with him, he need them. They are the only ones he have, he had himself crushed his past down and now he felt his present crushing him just because of his past.

"ahhhh…" The pain in his head was so much. He needed a sound sleep, but he knew he can't get that.

Did they needed him or was he just a mere burden to them? Yes, he thought he was. Can he leave them, forever? No, he can't he need to stay for daya….for himself, because what he has in this world, he don't want to lose it again. Let it be a burden, it will work for him, at least he can just keep quiet and work. They will not notice or say anything, he'll be able to live with them yet not as a burden as he was till now. He will not disturb them when he will die, will not ask for anything.

All this just made the headache grow and the tiredness increase. He jerked his head and checking for his car keys he left for hospital assuming that daya would be asleep by now.

**In Hospital**

Daya had started to feel some pain in his shoulder so Atul had given him some sedatives so that he can take some sleep and rest.

Here freddy was still there, reading a magazine when abhijeet entered inside the room. Freddy stood up after seeing abhijeet and asked him…

Freddy- sir, aap yahan?

Abhijeet(smiling)- haan freddy main yahan, kyun nahi aana chahiye tha?

Freddy(looking at that smile)- nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai…(he smiled too)

Abhijeet- toh phir freddy tum ghar chale jaao..main hun yahan.

Freddy(hesitant)- sir aap bhi bahot thake hua lag rahen hain , aap ghar jaake araam karle, main yahi hun, waise bhi abh toh daya sir bhi so gaye hain.

Abhijeet- main bilkul theek hun freddy, aur yeh janab so kaise gaye…

Freddy- sir who doctor ne sedatives deke sulaya hai, daya sir ke shoulder me thoda pain tha na issiliye…

Abhijeet- chalo acha hai, isse thoda rest toh milega, tum niklo abh freddy main hun yahan..

Freddy- sir lekin…

Abhijeet- Freddy…

Freddy(leaving the issue)- good night sir

Abhijeet(smiling)- good night freddy. Sambhal ke jana, theek hai?

Freddy- jee sir..

Abhijeet just smiled and freddy left the place in silence…

Abhijeet looked at daya and a sad smile came on his face, he made his way towards the chair beside daya's bed, sat on it and whispered to daya…

"I am sorry yaar, mujhe bas kuch waqt chahiye tha taaki main apne aap ko tayaar kar sakun. Yaar daya, yeh baat tujhe batani ki nahi hai yaar, patanahi tu kaise react karega issiliye behtar yahi hai ki tujhe iss bare mein kuch nahi pata chale. Aur rahi baat merit toh(with a sad smile longing for trust) mujhe toh abh aadat ho gayi hai yaar…par phir bhi har baar pehle se jyada takleef hoti hai…pata nahi kyun?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath and got up from his seat and went over to the couch present in the room for the patient's relatives to relax. He sat on it knowing full well that like other nights this night too will either haunt him with that nightmare or would be sleepless again.

* * *

**A/N**

**So finally guys i decided to continue this one also.**

**I wrote this chapter some time back but was just reluctant to continue. But i decided to continue now.**

**The next chapter is filled with some shocks and surprises for all of you, but for that you need to review.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and encouragements guys. **

**kkklovu**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Aranish, **dear my writing speed is slow with time being less, and I guess the fandom would be flooded with abhijeet-shreya stories in a few days for sure, it happened when I decided to write this but still I continued and you see the result. Still if you want to read something from my side just tell me I will give it a try for sure. Thank you for reviewing.

**Sweetpari, **kya hua sweety jee, aap humse toh naraz nahi? :o chaliye abh bata bhi dijiye, aise nakhre mat dikhaiye…

**I am not addressing all but I am indeed thankful to each one of you. Thank you guys.**

**Now enjoy the chapter: ;)**

* * *

Night passed away with absolute silence this time, the hustle bustle of the entire Mumbai city seemed to be dipped in complete nothingness when these soldiers of the country took sound sleeps because of the tiredness.

Even abhijeet managed a sound sleep on the couch and now, somehow he seemed unnaturally fresh. His anger and his pain disappeared from his eyes. He seemed to be relaxed or maybe he pretended to be?

He looked at daya and found him sleeping peacefully, he smiled looking at him and then moved to get a bit fresh. After he came in again, he found doctor atul checking on daya, so wished him morning.

Abhijeet- good morning Dr. Atul. (smilng)

Atul looked at him, found something weird but left the thing for now and wished him morning too.

Atul- arre abhijeet..(smiling)..Good morning, kab aaye tum?

Abhijeet- main..main who doctor main aaj subah hi aaya tha…(changing the topic) daya theek hai doctor?

Atul- hmmm…ek doctor se jhooth..(abhijeet looked at him shocked, but then just shook his head and smiled)…maine toh janab aapke dost ka bahot acha ilaaj(treatment) kiya hai..abh patanahi aapke dost kya karenge(he shook his head in disappointment, abhijeet smiled at his antics.)..aapke kya haal hain?

Abhijeet(smiling)- main toh bilkul theek hun doctor…

Daya(teasing tone)- arre koi humse bhi baat karle…bemaar toh hum hain yahan…

Atul had turned towards abhijeet while talking to him and daya was not visible for both now, as they heard his teasing voice, both of them turned and saw daya with opened eyes and a smile on his face.

Abhijeet smiled and replied.. "abh janab itni der soyenge toh hum kya kare?"

Daya- yeh tum mujhse kyun keh rahe ho…(eyeing atul)..inse kaho.

Atul(smiling)- mujhse kyun?

Daya(teasing)- abh maine toh apne khud hi injection lagaya nahi tha..

Atul- dard toh tumhare huya tha na…(teasing, same tone as daya) abh maine toh kaha nahi tha itni der bethne ko…

Daya(irritated)- lekin mana bhi toh nahi kiya tha na…

Abhijeet(murmured)- yeh mana karte toh jaise tu maan jata…

Atul- bilkul sahi kaha abhijeet tumne…

Daya looked angrily at abhijeet and made a sound as.. "huh"

Atul and abhijeet just smiled.

Atul- abh shoulder theek hai daya? Pain, irritation?

Daya just shook his head, atul smiled again and left after wishing abhijeet luck.

Abhijeet sat on the stool beside daya's bed and started to read the newspaper completely ignoring daya. Daya first looked at him and then in complete irritation snatched the paper away. Abhijeet gave him a "what" look, and then made himself busy with the magazines. The complete silence in the room with the presence of these two was not a very comfortable one. The whole hospital knew them so well that seeing them like this made them worried. After around half an hour daya couldn't bear the silence anymore.

Daya(in irritated tone)- Abhijeet

Abhijeet- hmmm…(he smiled now keeping the paper in front to hide himself)

Daya(in same tone)- kya hmmm..haan? baat kyun nahi kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet(trying to control his smile)- main? Main baat nahi kar raha hun?

Daya- haan tum..

Abhijeet- abh tum bhi toh nahi karrahe…

Daya- toh? Tum toh kar sakte ho na.

Abhijeet- main kyun karun? (he again took the magazine and hid his face in it)

Daya was shocked and much irritated now.

Daya(in warning irritated tone)- ABHIJEET!

Abhijeet smiled widely now and let the magazine relax on table, daya looked at his smile and he himself started to smile a bit and soon it turned into a laugh and abhijeet joined in too.

Daya(laughing)-hahahaha..kya boss…

Abhijeet(smiling now)- maine yeh boss bada miss kiya daya.

Daya(laughing again)- kya ABHI..mushkil se sirf teen chaar din hi toh nahi tha na yeh "boss"

Abhijeet(smiling sadly)- haan, sirf teen chaar din...

Daya(sensing some sadness in abhijeet's voice so look at him worriedly)- Abhijeet?

Abhijeet looked at his friend's worried eyes and really got his mistake so try to cover up with a fresh tone..

Abhijeet(trying to sound fresh)- arre daya, nashta toh main bhul hi gaya…main abhi lata hun..(without waiting for any reply abhijeet left the place)

Daya even more worried now as abhijeet ignoring this too and from freddy's hesitance tomorrow, abhijeet leaving the place without meeting him and then everybody not knowing about abhijeet's work clearly told daya that something must have happened in the past few days. He was very worried regarding all that now. He already knew something happened related to abhijeet, but what?

Abhijeet came in with breakfast, daya was now determined to know what had happened and he was just staring at abhijeet. Abhijeet met that stare and immediately lower down his gaze which made daya even more suspicious.

Daya(in serious tone)- Abhijeet, kya baat hai?

Abhijeet- malab daya? Koi baat nahi hai yaar..(forwarding the plate)acha chalo abh tum nasshta karo.

Daya took his plate but still looking at abhijeet.

Daya- kal kahan the tum?

Abhijeet(thought, "hogayi iski investigation chalu, issiliye main kal nahi aaya tha")- kuch kaam tha yaar, bataya toh tha na maine.

Daya(teasing tone)- mujhe toh nahi bataya tha, tumne toh..hawah mein kaha tha.

Abhijeet(pretending to be irritated to avoid further questions)- lekin tum bhi toh the na. Abh daya chup chaap nashta karo, mujhe phir (after a pause) bureau bhi jana hai.

Daya(angry tone)- tum mujhse har baat chupate kyun ho, haan?

Abhijeet(calm tone)- main tumse kuch nahi chupa raha daya

Daya(in same tone)- aur kal raat ko kahan the?

Abhijeet(unintentionally)- ghar pe…

Daya- lekin tumne toh freddy se kaha tha ki tum busy ho? (abhijeet got his mistake)

Abhijeet(in anger and irritation)- kya daya, yeh sabh kyun puch tach kar rahe ho tum haan? (kept the plate down), jabh freddy ka phone aaya main apne informer se milne jaa raha tha, magar ussne phone karke mujhe mana kar diya toh main ghar laut aaya. (he already up and was ready to leave as already got the message from freddy that he was coming here). (in teasing tone)- abh bhi kuch puchna baaki hai ya main jaaun?

Daya just silent, obviously he was not convinced and abhijeet knew that and this was the only reason he decided to go to bureau otherwise he could have stayed here. Freddy arrived at that moment and wished both of them morning.

Daya- abhijeet bas ek baat aur(abhijeet in irritation and anger, daya continued in naughty tone)- tumne bhabhiji ko bataya ki freddy ne uss din wahan(taking reference of a case they dealt), ek do peg…

Freddy(in shock)- Sir?!

Abhijeet(smiling and winking to daya)- haan, abhi batata hun...

Freddy ran behind abhijeet as abhijeet left the room after saying that leaving daya laughing but soon daya's laugh turned into a worried expression as he was still thinking on same "what had happened?".

Freddy moved out behind abhijeet, abhijeet too stopped.

Freddy- sir aap please usse kuch nahi…

Abhijeet(interrupting him in smile)- arre freddy main kuch nahi bataunga(freddy took a sigh of relief)...(in serious and hesitant tone) freddy agar main tumse kuch kahun toh tum who baat manoge?

Freddy(confused)- sir?

Abhijeet- freddy promise karo…

Freddy looked at abhijeet, he knew what was coming and he really didn't wanted it to come as being with abhijeet for these many years, something he knew for sure about this person was that he never expresses himself, and this time if freddy had told all to daya then daya would have done something, but..!

Abhijeet- freddy please…

Freddy(with down head)- sir aap…sir aap please daya sir ko batadein…

Abhijeet(sad smile)- nahi freddy, woh bekaar mein gussa ho jayega…

Freddy(looking at abhijeet now)- bekaar mein nahi sir…

Abhijeet- freddy koi faayda nahi…main nahi chahta woh abh aur koi hungama kare, dekho freddy hojata hai aisa kabhi kabhi, main bilkul theek hun..aur mujhe kissi baat ka bura bhi nahi laga hai..tum bekaar mein pareshaan..

Freddy(interrupting him)- sir, hum sabh ko bhi takleef hui thi, jabh itne saal baad bhi vishwaas nahi toh(abhijeet looked at freddy with wet eyes), main daya sir ko kuch nahi bataunga sir…lekin main kissi cheez ke liye mana bhi nahi kaunga…

Abhijeet(pleading tone)- freddy…

Freddy- sorry sir, lekin iss baar nahi…I am really sorry sir…

Abhijeet nodded slightly and freddy left. Abhijeet knew that the sorry in the end was for not standing up for him. He is well aware that he can't take it all out from his heart as it will only hurt people but he can hide it for sure, hide it inside his own heart like he had been doing from the beginning. But this time he is really doubtful whether his heart would be able to hold on to so much or not?

He simply jerked his head and moved towards his car to leave for bureau when he received a phone call from an unknown number. He sighed at first and then back in his avatar he took the phone, still moving towards his car which was parked in the parking lot.

On Phone call…

Abhijeet- hello, senior inspector abhijeet here…

Voice- sir jee (abhijeet smiles on this) kaise hain aap?

Abhijeet- main toh bilkul theek hun aur aapke kya haal hain? Waise apna name toh bata do.

Voice(in smiley tone)- bas sir jee chal raha hai sabh, abh haal toh aapko pata hi hain, aapne toh dhandha hi band karwa diya hai apna. Apna naam toh sir jee badal ta rehta hai.

Abhijeet- toh recent bata do…

Voice(mysteriously)- Vikram…

Abhijeet shocked on this as he very clearly remember this name. Vikram was one of those drug dealers whom abhijeet and his comrades had killed while they were on a mission. The man was shot from abhijeet's bullet. Abhijeet knew now that he had to play. He started laughing loudly.

Voice(in harsh tone)- itni hasi kyun aa rahi hai tumhe haan?

Abhijeet(in between laughter fits)- abh..tumne name hahaha…hi aisa…hahaha..

Voice(in complete anger)- raju, aakash, shree, tejas, yeh kaise naam hain inspector.

Yes, Abhijeet was right he knew all of them. All the dealers they had killed.

Abhijeet(in calm tone)- kya chahiye tumhe?

Voice(in smiley tone)- Rakesh ko jaante ho…sir jee?

Abhijeet was in shock as rakesh was one of his allies on mission.

Abhijeet (in smiley tone too)- koi naya murga hai kya tumhara?

Voice(laughing, abhijeet really scared now)- nahi sir jee, who toh (stressing) purana murga tha...

Abhijeet closed his eyes in complete disbelief, rakesh was a very good friend of abhijeet and they had been in touch since then. Abhijet controlled himself, he needed to know who was behind this. He tried to keep his voice calm.

Abhijeet(in calm tone)- toh phir naya murga kaun hai? Apne ko abhi kuch hissa mile ga kya…

Voice(in smiley tone again)- hahahaha, nahi tumhe hissa toh nahi mil sakta…

Abhijeet(in disappointed tone)- toh phir apne ko phone kyun kiya hai haan, chal murge ka naam hi bata de.

Voice(strong teasing tone)- Senior Inspector Abhijeet, Cid Mumbai.

Abhijeet(laughing and in teasing tone)- Tch Tch Tch…kuch bhi haath nahi aayega boss tumhare, galat murga chun liya hai tumne…

Voice(in smile)- murga toh sir jee ek dum shandaar hai, paka hua boss…bas pakadhne ki deri hai, jaal bhi tayaar hai sir jee..

Abhijeet had reached near his car…

Abhijeet(in smiley tone)- aur yeh jaal kya hai…

At that exact moment the car that was standing beside abhijeet's burst into flames, abhijeet stopped in his tracks clearly stunned of the timing while he heard a loud laughter from other side with some lines as…

Voice- zara bachke…  
oh zara sambhalke…  
chalna meri jaan.. hahahaha...tata sir jee...

* * *

**A/N**

I had planned to write a bigger chapter guys but i couldn't, really sorry.

The next update would be on friday if not then on monday.

but next chapter depends on reviews of course.

and guest reviewers please mention your names guys.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing till now. continue the same :D

kkkloveu


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Sorry guys no time to address all again, I am in much hurry.**

**I am really really thankful to all those who reviewed. Thank you tons and tons guys.**

**And I have a big big news today. Guess what?**

**MY LAPPY GOT FIXED..!**

**I am so much happy. :D :D :D**

**Will thank all individually in the next chapter.**

* * *

The line went dead after that. Abhijeet came out of his shock and took a look around to see if anybody was there at the time of blast and if anything much has happened but there was no sign of another life. Abhijeet took a deep breath and moved towards the still burning car. He took a look at it but he can't search it now, something that soothed him was the fact that there was no one inside.

Abhijeet can't include team in this, it would be like putting their lives in fire. He had to investigate all by himself only. But what can he do with the car? After thinking much he came to a conclusion and dialed a number on his phone…

Abhijeet- haan manoj, dekh sun yahan city hospital ki parking mein ek gaadi hai, jail hui hai, tu usse uthale yahan se main tujhe baaki baat baadmein batata hun, abhi usse apne garadge pe leja(silent for some time), ek kaam kar mere ghar ke garadge mein daal de, chabi toh hai na tere paas? Theek hai phir, kal utha lena tu usse wahan se...

After cutting the call abhijeet turned to leave, the blast was not a very loud one, and the parking being very far from hospital there was no one who could have heard it.

Abhijeet waited for his informer cum mechanic and after once again instructing him left the place for bureau.

In Daya's room (hospital)

Freddy entered the room. He looked at daya who seemed to be tensed about something, freddy had a slight idea of what it could be but he wanted to hear it from daya.

Freddy- daya sir(daya looked at him), kya baat hai sir aap pareshaan lag rahein hain?

Daya(in low tone)- nahi freddy, who bas main…

Freddy(in soothing tone)- kya baat hai sir, sabh theek hai na?

Daya(in same tone as before)- pata nahi freddy, abhijeet kuch pareshaan sa lag raha hai mujhe, kuch huya hai jaroor...(doubtfully to freddy), haina?

Freddy(happy but still managing himself)- nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai, bas kaam ka pressure thoda jyada haina, toh ho sakta hai abhijeet sir iss wajah se pareshaan hon…

Daya(shook his head clearly not convinced)- nahi freddy kuch aur baat hai, kuch ajeeb si, agar kaam jyada bhi hota toh woh tired dikhta freddy, naaki..(after a pause, in low tone)..kamzor…

Freddy's eyes were wet now. He knew what the reason behind that weakness was but he can't say it aloud, not like this.

Daya(looking at freddy deep in thoughts)- freddy?

Freddy(jerking back)- jee..jee sir?

Daya(suspiciously)- freddy tum jaante hona ki kya huya hai?

Freddy(feeling uncomfortable)- na..nahi sir, mera matlab sir kuch hua hi nahi hai toh main kaise…

Daya(in strong tone)- freddy, kya hua tha?

Freddy(trying to change the topic just to keep his promise with abhijeet as he can't bear breaking it)- sir aapne nashta kiya sir, main main abhi leke aata hun… he turned to leave but daya had grabbed his hand tightly and was now looking in his eyes with his own determined ones.

Daya(cold tone)- Freddy…

Freddy(in low tone)- sir maine abhijeet sir se promise…

Daya(in angry tone)- bhaad mein gaya tumhara promise freddy…

Freddy(with wet eyes)- sir maine abhijeet sir se wada kiya hai main aapko apne aap kuch nahi bataunga…

Daya(irritated)- Freddy tum...

Freddy(in low strong tone)- sir main abh abhijeet sir ka bharosa nahi todh sakta…

Daya became silent after that, he was really angry and irritated from abhijeet now.

Daya(looking at freddy)- freddy please…

Freddy said nothing...

Daya( tired tone)- baat kya abhijeet se hi judi hai?

Freddy nodded in yes.

Daya(excited now)- kuch huya hai? Kissi ne usse kuch? Freddy Abhi se koi galti…

Freddy(sad smile)- nahi sir galti abhijeet sir se nahi hui hai…

Daya(strong tone and eyes)- toh phir galti kisse hui hai freddy? Freddy mujhe batao…

Freddy(straight tone)- sir main aapse…

Daya(in angry tone)- kya main aapse freddy haan? Freddy tum jaante ho abhijeet ko, woh mujhe kabhi kuch nahi batayega, please freddy…

Freddy looked at daya and just shook his head in complete silence. He was not willing to break abhijeet again, his trust was in his hands and he was not willing to let it go.

Daya(suspicious tone)- freddy kya iss case se related kuch hai?

Freddy nodded.

Daya(in low dubious tone)- Acp sir ne abhijeet se kuch..

Freddy looked at daya and nodded. Daya sighed painfully.

Daya(in low tone)- aur kissi ne kuch?

Freddy just looked at him with teary eyes and left the room in silence.

Daya took a painful breath. His eyes fell on his mobile phone which was left there by abhijeet, he picked it up and dialed someone…

Daya(on phone)- haan sachin, main daya…tum yahan aa sakte ho abhi? Theek hai phir...thank you sachin.

Here freddy didn't came in after that and daya assumed that freddy left however freddy was sitting outside caz he had heard daya call sachin.

Sachin came in after around half an hour and saw freddy sitting outside with down head.

Sachin- freddy sir?

Freddy looked at him and just nodded his head, sachin understood the gesture well. They all have had a silent promise of this little secret of abhijeet from daya, they had decided to break it up for good.

Sachin entered inside and saw daya little restless. He started in a fresh calm tone.

Sachin- daya sir, kaise hain aap abh.. (Smiling) pata hai aapke bina na bureau bada khali khali lagta hai…

Daya(straight tone)- mujhe sabh janna hai sachin…

Sachin(confused tone)- kya sir? Aap kiss bare mein baat kar rahein hain?

Daya(straight strong tone)- tum bhi sabh jante ho sachin aur yeh baat mujhe pata hai (sachin down his head), kya hua tha?

Sachin(trying to make situation normal)- sir kuch bhi nahi…

Daya(interrupting in angry tone)- Sachin…

Sachin down his head completely and after few minutes started to recount everything in low tone. Daya really silent on whole, his eyes became red with anger and pain and a tinge of disbelief in them. He can't calculate how much his buddy bore this time, he knew that the words from a loved one pierce your heart more than a sharp knife.

Sachin(still with down head and even more low tone)- Sir yeh sabh Acp sir ka hi plan tha phir bhi unhone itna kuch keh diya (after a deep breath), aur salunkhe sir ko bhi nahi roka. Abhijeet sir ne toh ek shabd bhi nahi kaha sir, hume bahot bura..(looking at daya who was silent) Sir?

Sachin waited for few minutes for a reply from daya's side but he got only silence in response. It was then that he saw a tear slip down daya's eyes, he just looked at him in hurt and left the place to give some space to daya.

In abhijeet's car (time parallel to previous scene)

Abhijeet's phone started ringing, he grabbed it and picked up the call without paying any attention to the number as right now focusing on the road.

Abhijeet- hello, Senior Inspector Abhijeet here…

Voice(in teasing tone)- namaskaar sir jee..

Abhijeet(in bored tone taking a sigh)- abh kya hai?

Voice(smiley tone)- arre arre sir jee humare rehte aap bore hogaye? Aisa kaise chalega, chaliye aapko thoda entertain karte hain…

Abhijeet(in alert mode)- matlab kya hai tumhara?

Voice(in relax calm tone)- who kya hai na sir jee humse thodi mistake hogayi (abhijeet in question), woh aapke CID ki forensic lab haina, usske saamne humne ek gadi mein bomb laga diya hai…

Abhijeet(in anger)- kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum?

Voice(in teasing tone)- arre sir jee abh hogayi mistake toh hogayi, abh issme (relax tone) hum kya kar sakte hain, haina?

Abhijeet(in teasing tone too)- murga toh main hun tumhara phir yeh naya khiladi kaun hai?

Voice(laughing)- arre abh hum ek murge se toh khelte nahi, hume bhi toh kuch entertainment chahiye na…

Abhijeet(in smiley tone)- aur iss entertainment ka naam…

Voice(laughing again)- hahahahaha…bujho toh jaane..

The line went dead again. Abhijeet in extreme anger and fear banged his hands on the steering while. He immediately called tarika but her mobile was out of reach, he then called salunkhe sir slowly yet with fear and a shiver, but his mobile gave a busy tone. He then tried to inform the bomb squad but there was no signal. Abhijeet banged his hands again in irritation. He pulled the car towards forensic lab.

(guys remember behroopiya episode? In that episode the scene where rocky pretending to be abhijeet sir was injured in a blast? The parking shown in this scene would be similar to that one.)

As abhijeet got near to the parking he was able to get a clear view of everything. There was no one there. Abhijeet sighed in relief as now he can call for bomb squad again and get the cars checked but at that same time abhijeet saw salunkhe sir coming in fast mode in parking, he was talking on phone with someone while going to his car.

Abhijeet accelerated his car, there was no other option, no time to think, he was left with just one option and that was to stop salunkhe sir at any cost. He removed his seat belt. He saw salunkhe sir's car and pulled his own car in front of it, he can see salunkhe sir was much near to his car now, he immediately changed his position moved to passenger seat opened the door and jumped on salunkhe sir from there only, both of them landed only a few yards away when both the cars burst into flames, abhijeet moved his own hand above salunkhe sir's head protectively though he knew it will not offer any crucial protection.

After a few moments of complete silence, when everything seemed to come at a normal phase, abhijeet got up and helped salunkhe sir up too.

Abhijeet(in concern tone)- sir? Aap theek hain? (in panic) aapke sir(head) pe toh kafi ghehri chot aayi hai, chaliye mai…(he stopped in mid as feeling salunkhe sir's stare now)

Salunkhe after getting abhijeet felt it, just said in low tone- main theek hun abhijeet (looking at him in concern), tumhare sir pe bhi bahot chot aayi hai (abhijeet touched his injury, salunkhe sir in anger), pagal ho kya, haan? (abhijeet in confusion) Haath niche karo apna..( abhijeet looked at his hand and immediately dropped it down, salunkhe in irritation) infection ho jata hai aise, chalo main dressing kar deta hun…

Abhijeet(awkwardly)- na..nahi sir, main theek hun, yeh toh bas choti si chot hai, main..main chalta hun...aapko khamakha meri wajah se pareshaani…

Salunkhe(in confusion and hurt tone)- abhijeet, yeh tum kya…

At that time abhijeet's phone started ringing which was by god's grace safe from the blast. Abhijeet picked it up with his right hand with a wince as his hand badly injured from something, he shuffled the phone to his left hand while his right hand dropped to his side.

Salunkhe took a look at abhijeet and his injuries, he felt so many tears stung his eyes, he wiped them off with a quick finger. His eyes fell on abhijeet's right hand which was completely dipped in blood by now, blood was dipping down from it drop by drop. Salunkhe took abhijeet's handkerchief out and with much speed and force tied it around abhijeet's wrist to stop the blood flow, while abhijeet stopped mid in his sentence with this gesture and be back after so many calls from other side. After finishing with his call he turned to salunkhe sir.

Abhijeet(signaling his hand)- thank you sir.

Salunkhe just looked at him and nodded slightly with a whisper… "thank you abhijeet" after that in his usual tone- dikha lena isse.. (abhijeet nodded slightly and left the place without any word further.

Salunkhe looked at his retreating figure and murmured… "I am sorry abhijeet"

Salunkhe clearly felt the rift between him and abhijeet which was created during all this clutter. That "salunkhe sahab" from abhijeet which was always enclosed with love, care, concern and respect was now replaced by "sir" which just had respect in it. Salunkhe closed his eyes, his hand unconsciously touched the wound on his head, he winced and then smiled and shook his head remembering abhijeet's action.

"isski adatein(habits) bhi lagti ja rahin hain abh toh mujhe, (in concern) bas yeh chot dikhwa le, bleeding already itni jyada ho chuki thi, warna pradyuman se kehta hun, (in sad tone), waise sahab zade toh phir usse bhi naraz honge.."

He just shook his head in sad smile and moved on for taking a taxi.

_Relations are not always like they pretend to be or what they look like, there is always a deeper meaning, a deeper bond which cannot be reflected. In relations even some small gestures and some light words convey such meanings which cannot be deduced by any physical or chemical method but can only be felt through the bearer of lives, heart._

* * *

**A/N**

**Again a short update, sorry guys but I would not have been able to update tomorrow so I decided to update today only.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Next update would be on Tuesday or Wednesday now. And that also depends on reviews.**

**Again a big wala thank you to all those who reviewed. Keep doing that guys ;)**

**Do read and review**

**kkkloveu**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Khushi Mehta- **Thank you dear.

**Pari- **Thank you dear. Yaar main ghumne gayi hui thi Friday and Saturday ko aur phir Sunday ko coaching hoti hai toh it was not possible for me to update in those days. Really sorry yaar. :( I hope this chapter fills up the gap for late update.

**Cracresta- **Thank you dear. Arre aap toh kuch jyada hi confused hain, hahaha..acha chalo I hope aapke confusions abh clear hojaye.

**LadyMeringue- **koi baat nahi mujhe toh milti hai sabki pareshaani dekh kar.. ;) thank you dear. :D

**Rukmani- **thank you dear. Magar aapka review shayad pura post nahi hua, kuch words missing hain yaar. :)

**Kritika- **tum bahot achi aur meaning full reviews deti ho yaar, I really love all your reviews. Thank you dear. :)

**Priya- **thank you dear. :)

**GD- **I had something in mind but alternation was needed which came after reading your point. Thank you dada. :)

**Adk- **thank you dear. :)

**Duoangel95- **thank you dear. :)

**Sweetpari- **thank you sweetie. ;)

**Craftyduo- **Thanks allot dear. For healing please read the A/N in the end.

**Mg- **Thank you

**Miss Earth- **Thank you Di. Yes I will see to that. ;)

**Mitsi- **Thanks allot dear. You read all the chapters and reviewed for all them individually that's really encouraging yaar and lovely. Thank you again :D

**Pihu MS- **Thank you cutie pie. :) oho you wanna see salunkhe sir as chugli khor :o nahi nahi gandi baat haina. Will see how daya sir reacts mujhe bhi nahi bataya unhone.

**Blue fairy- **awwww..thanks a ton dear. Will see how daya reacts ;)

**Nitu- **thank you dear. Yesit's true yaar humara dost ko koi kuch kahe toh bura toh lagta hi hai.

**Siya 01- **thank you dear. Yaar longer chapters will decrease your own interest, aur mere paas bhi time nahi :P sorry for that, for healing read the A/n at last.

**Nisha- **thank you dear.

**Jyoti- **waise toh aapse naraz hun kyunki aap review bhi nahi karrahe aur starting mein aap bahot jyada interested the but still mujhe aapka review bahot pasand aaya. :D thank you dear, But yeh nahi sochna ki maine aapko maaf kar diya. :)

A big and lovely thank you to all the guest reviewers also. Guys yaar agar aap sabhko problem na ho toh please mention your names na.

**Now read further. **

Abhijeet moved out of the area in complete silence. He was not angry with anyone, why would he be? But he was just hurt with the way they judged him on the basis of his memory. Yes, he knew it was his weakness but he had learned to cope up with it, he never let or at least tried to keep himself distant when anything of that sort coming in his way so that it cannot harm these people. He had always tried to store his pain, his guilt and his memories inside him. He never let his problems become a burden for others. Then what was the thing that made them think that he was a "dirty fish". No, he can't forget this word, never, not till his last breath. He jerked his thoughts aside as they made him weak and nothing else.

The ringing of his cell helped him brought his mind back on track, he picked it up and heard something which really irritated him but at the same time made him take a sigh of relief. He thought "abh kamse kam usse kuch chupana toh nahi padega, (irritated) ek toh isse sambhalna aur badha kaam hai"

In Hospital:

Abhijeet entered inside the hospital and was moving towards daya's room when he met Atul who was on his regular rounds. Both moved their hands forward for hand shake when abhijeet and even atul noticed the wound. Atul looked at abhijeet sternly while abhijeet just moved his gaze to other side.

Atul (straight angry tone)- chalo mere saath..

Abhijeet(trying to sound normal though scared with atul)- arre atul yeh..yeh toh bas choti si..

Atul glared at him and then moved towards his cabin while instructing a nurse to bring a first aid box in his room.

Abhijeet followed him silently without any further protest but with a smile on his face.

Inside Atul's cabin:

Atul(cold tone)- betho yahan.. (signaling towards the couch present there)

Abhijeet sat there without any word. Atul grabbed the first aid box which nurse has brought in and after thanking her he looked at abhijeet in anger, who just put his head down.

After that atul came and sat down in front of abhijeet when abhijeet started to protest…

Abhijeet(in shock, trying to stand up)- atul yeh aap kya? Please app yahan aise nahi…

Atul(in same cold tone)- maine tumse kuch pucha?(abhijeet started to say something, atul In stern voice) nahin na..(abhijeet silently down his head)

Atul took abhijeet's right injured hands in his own magical doctor ones and gingerly opened up the knot of handkerchief which was tied with perfect hands.

Atul(in same tone)- yeh kissne bandha tha?

Abhijeet(in low tone)- salunkhe sir ne…

Atul looked at abhijeet and said in low tone- toh unhone koi medicine nahi lagayi? Wash bhi nahi…

Abhijeet(hesitant tone)- woh..woh maine hi unhe mana..

Atul just sighed and continued with his work. He took of the handkerchief completely and put it aside. Abhijeet's wrist and his hand was completely dipped in blood even the white kerchief had turned red, as atul took a look at it, abhijeet winced slightly. Atul looked at him and smiled shaking his head. He got up while instructing abhijeet…

"wound pe haath nahi lagana, niche se halka support deke rakho isse abhi.."

Abhijeet nodded and did as instructed.

After few minutes atul be back and he put forward a lollypop in front of abhijeet who looked at it and then at atul with confused look.

Atul(innocently and with a smile)- isse khane se sachmein dard nahin hota…

Abhijeet looked at him and then at lollipop and started laughing. Atul really smiled after seeing that laughter. But after that look at abhijeet in anger who stopped laughing but still a smile present on his lips and his laughter came in his eyes.

Atul(straight tone)- lo isse…(abhijeet shocked and just looking at him, atul in irritation) abh kya kholke bhi main dun?

Abhijeet shook his head in "no" and grabbed the sweet pain killer with his left hand leaving his right hand unsupported which was immediately grabbed by atul's firm hands who sat down with his scolding.

Atul(angry tone)- pagal ho kya tum haan? Kaha tha na pakad ke rakhna…magar sahab ko toh meri sunni hi kahan hai..

He grabbed abhijeet's hand now and again seeing it with concentration, while abhijeet winced in pain as atul twisted his hand a bit… Atul in anger..

Atul(in anger)- woh haath mein rakhke ghurne ke liye nahi di hai maine tumhe…

Abhijeet really shy as he can't remember licking a lollipop in his life ever, but still he unwrapped it and put the content in his mouth as his taste buds provided a sweet taste and really helped in soothing the pain.

Atul just smiled and murmured "bache".

Atul(to abhijeet in smiley tone as he checked his wound)- abh hum aise hi toh bachon ko lollipop dete nahi, (winking) nice idea na…

Abhijeet just smiled. Atul already got what caused so much bleeding. Some small glass piece was stuck inside abhijeet's wrist very close to main vein and may have cut it slightly. Atul took the forceps, looked at abhijeet and without any word took the piece out very carefully so as to not to damage the vein even more.

The pain Atul knew was intense but he also knew that at this time abhijeet would not have agreed for anesthesia. He looked at abhijeet and asked…

Atul(in concern)- Abhijeet?

Abhijeet opened his closed eyes which were red and wet by now. Atul really worried but kept silent while abhijeet whispered with a smile.. "lollipop sachmein bahot tasty thi.."

Atul smiled while shaking his head and then washed the wound with cold water to slow down the blood flow, first wrapped it up with a cloth and later after examining it for the necessity of stiches bandaged it carefully while abhijeet still busy with his lollipop.

Atul looked at abhijeet, still sitting down in front of him and whispered… "kya tum abh bhi pradyuman se naraz ho abhijeet?"

Abhijeet shocked. He looked at atul while atul down his head with.. " woh maine sachin aur daya ki baatein.."

Abhijeet took a big sigh and remained silent, atul just looked at him and thought that it was better to leave the topic here as feeling abhijeet's words behind that silence hold a painful truth.

Atul stood up and cleaned everything up. Abhijeet too stood up after him.

Abhijeet(in smile)- thank you..

Atul(looked at him, in naughty tone)- mere 10 rupees wapas karo..

Abhijeet(confused)- kissliye?

Atul(naughty)- lollipop hum sirf bachon ko free mein dete hain (winking) badho ko nahi…

Abhijeet started laughing and left the room without paying his 10 rupees. Atul looked at him and smiled.

Abhijeet moved towards daya's room now. He saw freddy sitting outside and moved to him with…

Abhijeet(tease tone)- tumne toh promise kiya tha na?

Freddy(after standing up in low tone)- sir maine kuch bataya bhi nahi (abhijeet confused, freddy in smile which he tried to hide) daya sir ne sachin ko phone kar diya tha…

Abhijeet(in angry whisper)- ek toh aisi cheezon mein isska demaag bahot tez dodhta hai..mujhe sachin ko bhi mana karna tha…(irritation) lekin phir toh sahab shayad direct jaake acp sir se hi puch aate…huh..(to freddy, in helpless tone) chalo bhai tumbhi, mujhse toh baat cheet hi band hogi abhi…

Freddy really smiled big, abhijeet glared at him and freddy immediately hid his smile.

Both now entered inside daya's room who looked up after sensing some movement in his room and after seeing abhijeet with freddy just turned his face to other side while lying down again.

Abhijeet(in calm tone)- kaise ho daya?

Daya ignored him. Abhijeet just smiled and asked again…

Abhijeet- arre daya so gaye kya?

Daya maintained his silence while this time abhijeet sat down on chair and started talking to freddy in loud tone.

Abhijeet- Freddy yeh daya abh tak toh jaga hua tha na.

Freddy(in smile)- haan sir..abhi abhi maine dekha tha toh jage hua the…

Abhijeet(in fake confused tone)- phir itni jaldi kaise so gaya yeh?

Freddy shook his head without a word.

Abhijeet- acha theek hai phir main isske jagne ka intezaar karta hoon…

Daya(in angry tone)- freddy isse kaho isse yahan rukne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai…

Abhijeet(in smile)- freddy isse kaho meri marzi main joh karun..

Daya(teasing)- freddy isse kaho ki yeh keh toh aise raha hai jaise har baat mujhe batake karta hai…

Abhijeet(in smile only)- freddy isse kaho main isse koi bhi baat isske bhale ke liye hi chupata hun..

Daya now sat up immediately and said in anger…

Daya(in angry tone)- bhale ka sochne ki tumhe koi jarrorat nahi samjhe tum..

Abhijeet(calm tone)- aur who kyun?

Daya(confused now)- who kyun matlab? Nahi toh nahi..

Abhijeet(playing now)- aise kaise nahi toh nahi…

Daya(in anger)- abhijeet tum…

Abhijeet(innocently)- kya daya?

Daya just looked at abhijeet and then in his eyes. Yes, that transparency for him was still there, he can see that hurt behind the envelope of smile and happiness and naughtiness. Daya became quite after that, abhijeet looked at him and silently signaled freddy to move out. Freddy gave them some space as he knew that they needed some free time together now.

Abhijeet(in soft tone)- daya…

Daya(in anger)-mat bulao mujhe tum daya…

Abhijeet(smiling)- toh phir main tumhe kya bulaun daya?

Daya(in anger)- mujhe baat hi nahi karni hai tumse…

Abhijeet(sweetly)- itni si bhi nahi…

Daya looked at abhijeet's sweet expression and really fought hard to control his smile. He said trying to hide his smile- "nahi itni si bhi nahi.."

Abhijeet made a sad expression and then leaned back and tried to grab the glass of water but winced as the wound in his right hand creating clutter. Daya looked at his side and his eyes caught the sight of abhijeet's injured hand so said in anger tone but in concern.. "abh yeh kaise lagi haan? Jyada hi hero banne ka shauk hai na sahab ko toh.."

Abhijeet- abe ghar mein gir gaya tha toh haath mein keel chubh gayi…abh issme kya hero..

Daya looked at him angrily and turned his face to other side. Abhijeet looked at him and said in low tone…

Abhijeet(low tone)- daya…sorry…

Daya looked at abhijeet and said in anger.. "tum kyun sorry keh rahe ho, galti meri hi hai joh tumse har baar yeh umeed rakhke beth jata hun ki tum mujhse sabh share karoge...

Abhijeet(in smile)- haan galti toh hai..

Daya(in anger)- ABHIJEET!

Abhijeet(in calm tone)- daya tum bekaar mein gussa ho rahe ho yaar…kuch bhi nahi hua hai…

Daya(in anger)- haan gandi machli salunkhe sir ne mujhe kaha tha..

Abhijeet(in hurt)- daya…

Daya looked at abhijeet and just became quite. Abhijeet looked at him and sighed.

Abhijeet(in soft tone)- yaar nikal jata hai muh se, aur phir saare saboot bhi toh mere khilaaf the na..(daya kept quite) daya?

Daya(turned towards abhijeet and said in strong tone)- kya daya abhijee haan? Kya unhe nahi maloom tum kya ho, kya who nahi jaante ki tum aisa kabhi bhi nahin kar sakte, kya acp sir aur salunkhe sir iss cheez se wakif nahi ki tum mujhe maarne ki toh kabhi soch bhi nahi sakte, haan?

Abhijeet(trying to convince himself more than daya)- daya kabhi kabhi…

Daya(in teasing smile)- yeh kabhi kabhi ki baat hi nahi hai abhijeet. Kya har baar shak karna jaroori hota hai? Kya kabhi trust nahi kiya jaa sakta, tum batao mujhe kya tumne kanoon ke daire ke bahar jaake acp sir ko protect nahi kiya tha? (referring to face off) kya tumne unke upar bharosa nahi jataya tha?

Abhijeet(in low tone)- yaar mujhme aur acp sir mein fark hai, unpe yaar headquarters ka bhi toh pressure…

Daya(slightly laughing)- hahaha..kya hum par nahi tha?

Abhijeet(in anger now)- tum bekaar mein isse itna bada issue bana rahe ho daya, issiliye maine tumhe nahi bataya tha..yaar acp sahab apna farz nibhana jaante hain aur bakhubi nibhate bhi hain…

Daya(in same tone)- aur salunkhe sir?

Abhijeet remained silent.

Daya(in strong tone)- mere discharge papers sigh karwado…

Abhijeet- sir ne mana kiya hai…

Daya(straight tone)- mujhe nikalna hai…

Abhijeet(in smile)- toh sir se baat karo..

Daya(irritated)- mujhe nahi karni, Tum atul ji se keh do…

Abhijeet(straight tone- unhe maine mana kiya hai…

Daya(in anger)- tum..

Abhijeet(smiling)- haan main.

Daya(in anger)- huh…tum jaao sign karo, main tayaar hota hun…

Abhijeet(in anger)- ek kadam bhi rakha na toh tum dekh lena…

Daya(smiling while getting down the bed as abhijeet came to help him)- dekhlenge…

Abhijeet(in irritation)- main nahi daant khaunga…

Daya(naughtily while moving to washroom)- mat khana…

Abhijeet(murmuring in irritation)- ek taraf gussa aur ek taraf zid. Huh..iss baar toh isse hi daant padegi…(in tension) pata nahi yeh kaise react karega acp sir aur salunkhe sir ke saamne…

**A/N**

A tension free chap guys, haina?

yeh tufaan se pehle ki shaanti toh nahi? ;) ;) I need loads of reviews to reveal "toofan". :D

Guys basically my aim here is to show something different. I have always found abhijeet sir's personality a silent one whenever anything bad coming in his way. He always tries to keep it to himself which I somehow really admire. Daya sir being abhijeet sir's best friend will obviously lay a comforting hand but it is also true that he is very much angry with abhijeet sir and as well as with acp sir and salunkeh sir. He was not trying to prove their act bad or depress abhijeet sir more but he just showed his anger and irritation which I felt missing in most stories written on this topic.

I am sorry if anybody is hurt because of this. I will not show anything similar for the rest of the story.

Regarding **Healing **guys, I can try and give an update on Thursday or on monday but then the update for this story would be late. So I just want to know whether you want me update both alternatively or first complete this one and then Healing?

Next chapter would bring some shocks and surprises. And to know them you need to review.

So do read and review. Till then,

Tata and take care guys.

Kkkloveu.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

A big and lovely thank you to all the reviewers and silent readers too.

Iss baar time thoda kam hai toh main sirf kuch reviews ka hi answer de rahi hun, sorry.

But it doesn't mean that I am not thankful to the ones I will not be answering below. I am thankful to each and every one of you.

Pihu MS- I share same opinion yaar. Intezaar ki ghadi iss baar jaldi khatam karwa di maine.. ;) Thank you cutie pie…

Sweetpari- cop avatar of sweety jee. :o ;)….sorry yaar pata nahi kaise dimaagh se nikal gaya, tumhe pata tha toh keh deti na atul se.. ;) thank you for reminding magar abh assume karlo ki usski bhi medication ho gayi, abh mein aage add nahi kar paungi usse.. thank you dear :D

Rukmani- rukmani di, iss story ke jyada chapters nahi rehte hain, toh main pehle yeh complete karke hi healing continue karungi abh..warna sabh bahot zada mixed up hojayega di..sorry and thank you for reviewing :)

Jyoti- arre aapki health theek nahi thi aur aapne hume bataya bhi nahi…hmpf..chaliye abh main aapse naraaz nahi.. :D Yaar maine last episodes nahi dekhe tha iss series ka, tum mujhe bata sakti ho ki kya kaha tha DCP sir ne? abhi band bajwati hun phir unki bhi.. ;) thank you dear and get well too too soon… :D

Kritika- dekhte hain aage… ;)

**Now read the chapter:**

* * *

Abhijeet and daya moved outside from hospital after hearing a "karak" daant from Atul, who really warned them this time that from further he will not even admit them in his hospital, which resulted in cute smiles from the two brothers and another anger burst out from atul's side.

Abhijeet and daya both moved towards the car for which abhijeet had already called to freddy and had explained that his car was in garage due to some problem when daya said…

Daya(with a glint in his eyes)- boss…(abhijeet smiles as daya not using "boss" term while they were in his room)..Bureau chalte hain…

Abhijeet(in anger)- nahi, main sahab ko ghar ke alawa aur koi nahi leke jaunga...atul ji ne thode din shoulder movement pe saaf restriction lagaya hai… (more than this he was worried for daya's reaction)

Daya(murmuring)- bol toh aise raha hai jaise khudh badhi sunta hai unki…

Abhijeet(angry)- kya?

Daya(in calm tone while moving towards driver seat)- main toh bureau hi jaaon ga…

Abhijeet(in teasing tone)- chabi mere paas hai…

Daya(winking at him)- koi baat nahi…

He moved towards car, did something inside it and in next few seconds the engine buzzed to life…daya glanced naughtily at abhijeet who just shook his head in disappointment for underestimating his buddy's passion for cars.

Daya(naughtily)- chale abh?

Abhijeet glared at him angrily and had no choice except to accept this offer as he can't let daya drive for now.

Abhijeet(in anger)- tum chabi lete hi kyun ho phir gaadi ki?

Daya(laughing, in naughty tone)- tumhare liye boss…

Abhijeet really feels a great sooth in his heart, a smile automatically made its way on his lips and he does nothing but to shake his head.

Both of them sit inside the car with daya obviously on passenger seat and irritated and abhijeet handling the wheel.

Abhijeet's phone started to buzz which was kept above the stereo. Abhijeet asked daya to see the call as he really missed those threatening calls while being with daya.

Daya picked up the phone and before he said anything heard something from other side which really confused him

Caller- sir jee..toh kaise hain aap...

Daya(in confusion whispered)- sir jee?

Abhijeet heard that from daya and his mind jerked back to the ongoing problem, he snatched the phone instantly from daya who looked at him in suspicion and in this he completely lost the balance of car and made it swing around badly but hopefully there was no one around…

After stopping the car Abhijeet ignoring daya's suspicious glance just moved outside while taking a heavy breath…

Outside:

Abhijeet(in anger)- bolo…

Caller(laughing)- arre sir jee kya hogaya..meri awaaz sunte hi itna hungama….(proudly)kya baat hai..

Abhijeet(calm down a bit)- abh sher chuhe ko dekhke bhagta toh hai hi na…

Caller(angry because of abhijeet's calm behavior)- daya tha na tumhara saath..

Abhijeet completely silent, he thought he put daya's life in danger now…

Abhijeet(trying to lie)- nahi, who..woh mera dost tha..

Caller(in smiley tone)- dost toh daya bhi hai na tumhara…

Abhijeet(in calm tone)- lekin who toh hospital mein hai abhi…

Caller(relaxed tone)- kya sir jee itna badha jhuth…(abhijeet silent)…chaliye dekhte hain kaun hota hai naya (stressing) entertainment..

Abhijeet(strong tone)- dekhte hain…

The call got cut after that. Abhijeet in much tension now as he really worried about this entertainment, he called someone and after talking for some time, after so many explanations cut the call after saying "thank you" and heaved a sigh of relief, when he remembered that he had another problem in hand, he looked towards car and sighing moved forward.

Opening the door he sat inside without a word expecting a gallon of questions from daya's side, but nothing came so both be silent for a long time. Here abhijeet not able to bear this silence and not in habit of being ignored when did something like this irritated much and now asked daya.

Abhijeet(irritation)- kuch puchna nahi hai tumhe?

Daya(cold tone)- nahi..

Abhijeet(shocked)- Kyun nahi puchna?

Daya(same tone)- nahi puchna matlab? Nahi puchna toh nahi puchna mujhe…

Abhijeet(irritated)- dekho daya yeh khel nahi khelo tum mere saath..pucho abh jaldi se..

Daya(teasing)- maine puch bhi liya toh bhi tum kaunsa sach bataoge, koi nayi kahani aur daya toh bacha hai maan jayega…

Abhijeet(smiling now)- haan yeh toh hai..

Daya(in anger)- tumse ganda dost nahi dekha maine…

Abhijeet(silently looking towards daya)- maine bhi…

It didn't take daya even a second to get the meaning behind this answer, but he didn't looked at abhijeet, he was still looking outside. He was angry with abhijeet, that was true but more than being angry he just wanted to sooth his friend and let him forget all but..he took a deep breath. He will surely give some punishment to these people who really took his friend for granted because of his silent nature.

Daya(in angry tone)- abh bataoge kisska phone tha? Aur tumne aisa react kyun kiya tha?

Meanwhile they had reached bureau and abhijeet had already halted the car...

Abhijeet(murmuring)- agaya yeh bhi line pe...(looking at daya, thinking) main jaanta hun daya tu naraz hai magar yaar main..main kya…

Daya after getting no response turned to abhijeet and saw him looking at him. Abhijeet just jerked his head and turning back said to daya..

Abhijeet- tum utro daya..main gaadi park karke aata hun…

Daya nodded silently and got down, while abhijeet parked the car and be there in few minutes.

Daya(teasing)- abh batayenge aap kiska phone tha?

Abhijeet(smiling after hearing that teasing tone)- nahi..

Daya(irritated)- Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(calm tone)- haan daya…

Daya(irritated)- tum koi bhi baat sidhe sidhe nahi nipta sakte na?

Abhijeet(same tone)- arre maine kahan kuch ulta siddha kaha?

Daya(teasing)- haan haan saare ulte sidhe kaam, superman wale kaam toh main hi karta hun na..

Abhijeet nodded as both of them climbed the stairs and be inside bureau.

Inside Bureau.

The environment was very silent as everybody working silently on their desks because of too much pending file work of previous case and the cases they dealt before it. Abhijeet and daya entered silently, everybody looked at them and came forward…

Purvi(smiling)- kaise hain daya sir aap?

Daya(smiling too)- main toh bilkul fit and fine hun purvi..

Sachin- sir aapko doctor ne thode din araam karne ka bola tha, aap ko abhi bureau nahi aana chahiye tha sir..

Daya(smiling)- arre sachin (meaningful tone)..kuch adhure kaam niptane hain mujhe…(everyone understood the meaning clearly, freddy and sachin glanced at each other while abhijeet took a troubled breath and others be silent with purvi nodding towards abhijeet).

Abhijeet(ordering tone)- chalo abh sabh log apne apne kaam pe lag jaao…

Daya(stopping sachin)- sachin Acp sir hain ander…

Abhijeet looked at sachin troubled while sachin even after getting abhijeet's look ignored it and answered daya as.. "haan sir, who abhi sir kissi se phone pe baat kar rahen hain ander"

Abhijeet said nothing but silently moved to his desk. Daya, freddy and sachin looked at him silently and then at each other but were again silent…

Daya shook his head and moved forward towards his desk while everyone else too got back in their individual work. Daya in between kept glancing at abhijeet who seemed so much quiet and dull now and this really made daya angry.

After some time Acp sir came out of his cabin still on phone but ordered something to sachin…

Acp- sachin, delhi ki sabse pehli flight mein mera ticket book karwa do…

Sachin nodded and got to the work in hand. Abhijeet and daya looked at each other.

Acp sir again be out still on phone, in much tension and irritated too…

Acp sir(on call)- sir main jald se jald aane ki koshish, (silent) jee sir..main dekhta hun sir..okay sir.

Acp sir cut the call after that and ordered abhijeet to be in his cabin.

Acp sir(to abhijeet)- abhijeet mere cabin mein aao...(abhijeet looked at him, got up and was heading towards his cabin when)

Daya(loud voice to abhijeet)- Abhijeet…

Abhijeet turned in confusion towards daya.. "haan daya?"

Acp sir too looked at him as when daya called abhijeet, acp sir still be at his cabin door.

Daya(straight strong tone)- tum andar nahi jaaoge…

Freddy, sachin and purvi looked at each other, they all knew what was coming now. Shreya be in silent mode.

Abhijeet(still confused)- daya?

Daya- maine kaha hai abhijeet ki tum andar nahi jaaoge innke saath..(moving his head to show acp sir)

Acp sir(in anger)- matlab kya hai tumhara daya, haan?

Daya(straight tone)- kuch bhi nahi sir..bas abhijeet aapke saath nahi jaaga, aapko joh kehne hai usse aap humare saamne keh dijiye…

Abhijeet(got what daya was doing so trying to control the situation)- daya, Acp sir ko kuch baat…

Daya(looking at acp sir)- woh baat yeh humare saamne bhi kar sakte hain…

Acp sir(strong tone)- daya mujhe abhijeet se kuch baat karni hai…main woh baat yahan nahi..

Daya(teasing tone)- sir nahi aap ko usse sabh sach batana hai nahi hume..toh fark kahan hai…

Acp sir(got the hidden meaning behind that comment)- daya, main uss plan ke bare mein tum logon ko nahi bata sakta tha uss samaye..yeh baat main pehle bhi keh chukka hun…

Daya(same tone)- kyun nahin sir?

Abhijeet(warning tone)- Daya..

Daya ignored abhijeet and kept his eyes focused on Acp sir…

Acp sir(calm tone)- daya already bahot saari information leak ho chuki thi, main aur koi bhi information aur humara plan leak hona afford nahi kar sakta tha issiliye maine abhijeet ko bhi kuch nahi...

Acp sir's phone started ringing, but at that time daya's laugh took his attention…

Daya(laughing)- kya baat hai sir..aapko iss aadmi(pointing at abhijeet) pe bharosa nahi tha jissne aapke mission ki kamyabi ke liye ek baar apna pura carreer dao par lagaya tha aur aaj bhi apni jaan tak dene ko tayaar tha, batayi sir..aapne toh usse unn gande shabdo se tak bachana zaroori nahi samjha… (as daya said this someone's heart really pinched badly as he remembered those words said…by himself..)

Acp sir really irritated now as his cell phone continuously buzzing, daya's teasing voice and the pressure he was handling because of a case they were dealing underhand which went wrong today morning creating too much clutter in his brain. He said in much irritated and angry tone…

Acp sir(irritated and angry)- jaan di toh nahi na daya… ( he picked up his phone after saying that)

Abhijeet in complete shock state, he just looked at Acp sir with hurt and pain in his eyes who again got busy with phone.

Daya first looked at acp sir shocked and then at abhijeet who stood there looking at acp sir silently.

Freddy, purvi and sachin also much shocked, they wanted to move forward and say something at this time but…

Daya(in angry tone)- sir, (acp sir turned around still on phone, abhijeet also be back), toh kya abh aap chahate hain ki abhijeet apni jaan dede? (all hearts pinched with this as they really can't think of any moment in their lives which they imagined without the presence of this man, acp sir in anger again..)

Acp sir(in anger, his phone again started to buzz which he cut few moments back, his irritation increasing)- aisa nahi hai daya, tum bekaar mein..pata bhi hai tumhe kitne officers maare gaye the humare haan? Daya main aur khatra nahi le sakta tha…ek bhi galati aur…tum mujhe galat samajh rahe ho daya (he picked up his phone, listening something silently with irritated expressions)

Daya(smiling)- sir galat toh aapne humesha Abhijeet ko samjha hai, woh har baar chup issiliye nahi rehta sir kyunki woh galat hai, magar issiliye kyunki woh aapki apne aap se jayada izzat karta hai sir..aap aaj tak usse samajh hi nahi paaye sir…(teasing) aap toh apne bete…

Abhijeet looked at daya in pain and for the first time spoke something.. "daya.." Daya looked at abhijeet, the quite, silent, low, yet a determined figure that stood in front of him. Daya just said with his eyes.. "nahi abhijeet"

Abhijeet knew what was coming forth, he looked at daya and then at acp sir and took a final decision to stop this for now…

Abhijeet(straight one to acp sir)- sir aapko mujhse kuch kaam tha?

Acp sir looked at him and then at daya, daya looked at abhijeet in irritation…

Acp sir nodded and moved to his cabin. He still remembered daya's words but he just can't let this information flow out from his cabin…

Abhijeet moved behind him despite daya's protest.

Inside cabin.

Abhijeet(formal tone)- yes sir…

Acp sir looked at abhijeet and found a formal shade in his posture and the way he spoke, his eyes remained blank which really shook acp sir…

Acp sir(in concern)- Abhijeet tum theek?

Abhijeet(in same tone)- yes sir. Sir aapko mujhse kuch kaam tha…

Acp sir looked at abhijeet in silence…and nodded in yes. He produced a file in front of him and said in much strong and concerned tone.

Acp sir- abhijeet yeh file bahot important hai…main isse apne saath delhi nahi leke jaa sakta kyunki security wahan bahot jyada khatra hai iss samaye..hume threatening calls bhi aayi hain (abhijeet looked at acp sir with blank eyes)..tum bas isse sambhal ke rakhna…halaki Mumbai mein itna khatra nahi kyunki unn logon yeh nahi pata ki yeh file mere paas hai magar phir bhi…(abhijeet just nodded)

Abhijeet(quietly)- aur kuch sir?

Acp sir looked at him silently and started something.. "abhijeet tum toh jaante ho na…uss samaye bahot khatra tha main koi bhi risk nahi.."

Abhijeet(interrupting him)- main samajhta hun sir…main abh chalun sir?

Acp sir nodded, abhijeet was near cabin door when acp sir asked something..

Acp sir- ek wada karoge abhijeet..

Abhijeet(blank tone)- nahi sir, main..main abh wadein nahi karunga sir…joh wada main pura nahi kar sakta woh karne ka koi faayda nahi sir…mere iss dimaag ka bhi bharosa nahi hai..aap toh jaante hi hain na sir…

Acp sir(in pain)- abhijeet tum…

But abhijeet left without anything further, acp sir placed his head on head rest of his chair in silence, he closed his wet eyes after sometime.

Abhijeet moved out from his cabin and promised himself.. "sir iss baar main yeh file kissi bhi halat mein galat haathon mein nahin padhne dunga…(quietly)..chahe kuch bhi hojaye.."

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry guys, this scene went vey long as compared to my estimated one, I don't have any time to write more today so I am updating this, still no toofan, I will try and update on Friday or on Sunday, but I need many reviews.

Yes guys, I need more encouragement from now on as without that I can't write in less time, mere classes start hone wali hain and then I will get too much busy, bahot less time milega phir, issiliye abh aaplogon ke reviews pe depend karta hai ki update kabh aayegi. Jitni jaldi aaplog jitney jyada reviews denge utni hi jaldi main update kar doongi..

Thank you to all the reviewers of the previous chapter. Keep reviewing like this guys..i love you so much…

Bye

Take care

kkkloveu


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Misha-** thank you cutie pie. :D :D

**Blue fairy- **yaar main sachmein ka gussa dikhana chahti thi, but pata nahi yaar, I felt ki hosakta hai sabh unke character se uss tarah connected nahi hon, issiliye I missed it. About your request, main dekhti hun yaar, iss chappy mein toh aisa kuch nahi hai, main baadmein kuch add karne ka try karti hun. Thank you so so much dear.. :D:D:D

**Fizz- **thank you dear, yaar aapka user name bahot maze ka hai, cool cool sa.. ;) and yes forgot to say welcome..!

**Pooja- **thank you pooja dear.. :)

**Nitu- **Thanks for your review dear. :) :)

**Jyoti- **Thank you dear. I really loved your soniyo yaar…hahaha..yaar mujhe tumne last me joh kaha kuch samajh nahi aaya, may be because too much words are missing issiliye, agar koi wish ho toh phirse batana, ok. Thank you again. :D:D

**Adk-** Thank you dear

**Anhaal- **waiting for toofaan? :o dekhte hain iss update mein.. ;) ;) Thank you dear. :D

**GD- **Thank you so much for your lovely review dada.. :D:D

**Dev- **Thank you dev. :)

**Pinki- **hmmm..thank you dear.. :)

**Rukmani- **Thank you so much Di. :D:D

**Sweetpari- **Thank you dear. :) :)

**Rafia- **Thank you so much dear.

**Miss earth- **Thank you Di. Kya karun di, time hi nahi mil raha hai..aur phir abh classes start hojayengi toh aur kam time.. :(.

**Misha- **Thank you misha.. :D

**Pari- **Thank you dear. :)

**Duo angel- **Thank you dear. Yaar really sorry for late update, but what to do with time? :) aur iss baar aaplog ko thank you bhi toh kehena tha na mujhe…

**Iluvcid- **Thank you dear. :)

**Krittika- **hahaha..kya baat hai di, aap toh bahot dimaag chala rahe ho..chalao chalao aur chalao.. ;) ;) Thank you so mucbh Di :D:D

**Sam- **sorry dear, magar sachmein main isse jaldi update nahi karsakti.. Thank you. :)

**Aditya- **Thank you dear. :)

**Cracresta- **Thank you dear and really sorry for late update.. :( :)

**Sukhmani kaur- **Thank you Di.

**Khushi Mehta**\- Thank you so much Di. :D

**Priya- **Thank you dear. :)

**Now read the chapter.**

Abhijeet glanced around the whole bureau, everything had become so silent again, he looked at daya who was standing in front of freddy with obviously bad mood, shaking his head he made his way towards the record room.

Sachin in an unusually cold tone but with utmost respect for this him informed Acp sir about his flight which was going to take off within 4 hours, Acp sir looked at him and nodded silently. After few minutes he be up back in his Acp form and heading out of his cabin to update his officers about the recent.

Acp Sir- main ek jarrori kaam se Delhi jaa rahan hun, kuch dino baad hi latunga tum log khyal rakhna, koi bhi activity lage pehle foran HQ mein report karna, (looking at daya)- waise toh yeh dono honge hi phir bhi baaki sabh bhi bahot khyal rakhna.(everyone nodded though finding it odd as why Acp sir instructing them such things which were very common for them)

Acp(trying to sound fresh, calling Daya)- Daya, (daya still not looked at him, he be busy with his file, freddy looked at acp sir and then daya but said nothing, acp sir sighed and continued), tum aur abhijeet sabh sambhalena, kuch bhi gadbad lage toh mujhe ya phir Dcp ko call karna...

Daya(teasingly smile, thinking)- Dcp ko call…mera bas chale toh abhi ke abhi usski garden...

Acp(sensing what daya must be thinking, in warning tone)- Daya…(daya really jerked as he can't get how acp sir knew what was he thinking, acp sir seeing him jerk like that can't help but smile), khyal rakhna tum log sabh apna..(looking at daya) aur ek dusre ka bhi…

Daya looked at acp sir for a bit but then again turned his head towards the file, closed it as it already complete and trying to move to record room when at the same time abhijeet came out. Both looked at each one, abhijeet knew daya be angry for dumping his whole plan but what he can do when daya going to touch a cord which he can't let him to.

Daya looked at abhijeet angrily, changed his tracks and headed in his own direction. Abhijeet looked at him and smiled while shaking his head again. Acp sir and others who all witnessed the whole scenario also be with smiling faces.

Acp sir(murmuring)- abh innka bhi jhagda shuru…(smiling dreamily while looking at abhijeet's relaxed smile) acha hai…

Acp(in tough tone)- main nikalta hun phir, sachin..(sachin handed him his printed tickets)…abhijeet (abhijeet looked at him, deep tone) khayal rakhna…(abhijeet merely nodded).

Acp left for his home to pack some stuff for his unexpected journey.

Abhijeet be at his desk after ordering sachin, freddy and Pankaj regarding something. Daya also be at his desk, while purvi and Shreya inside interrogation room discussing something.

At ACP sir's House.

ACP sir already packed all the stuff he needed, his ID, badge, mobile and his gun be in their places and ready to leave the city. While he made final preparations, locking doors and windows he received a call.

Seeing the caller ID made him take a sigh, he really needed it at this moment.

Acp (tired tone)- Haan bol salunkhe…

Salunkhe (smiling)- kya baat hai boss thake hua lag rahe ho?

Acp (also smiling)- mere bache itne chote hain na issiliye…

Salunkhe (laughing)- kya boss tum bhi…

Acp (smiling teasingly)- salunkhe kya maine kabhi tujhe bataya hai?

Salunkhe (confusion)- kya?

Acp (in same tome)- tujhe jhoota hasna bhi nahi aata hai…

Salunkhe(shy tone)- kya boss…

Acp(smiling)- abhijeet se mulakat hui thi?

Salunkhe(unintentionally down head)- haan…

Acp(in smiley tone)- kya kaha tune usse?

Salunkhe(low tone)- kuch bhi nahi..(getting something) aur maine kya kaha ka matlab? (angry tone)- kya who nahi keh sakta tha kuch..

Acp(smiling)- nahi, abh itna toh main usse janta hi hun..

Salunkhe(teary tone)- maine bahot kuch keh diya tha na yaar usse?…tumne bhi sabh kuch janne ke baad roka nahi mujhe? Kuch bhi keh dete boss…

Acp(sighing)- shayad bas yahi ek galat hogayi yaar mujhse…

Salunkhe(sad and low tone)- galati toh aur bhi hui theen..

Acp(not able to hear properly)- kya keh raha hai?

Salunkhe(in low tone)- kuch bhi nahi…

Acp(suspicious)- aur phone kiss liye kiya tha?

Salunkhe- tumhara haal chal puchne…

Acp(warning tone)- salunkhe…

Salunkhe(smiling)- arre sach yaar…

Acp(still suspicious but now getting late)- dekh salunkhe tu mujhse…(seeing his watch) acha chal yaar mujhe nikalna hai aaj delhi ke liye, kuch dino mein lautunga…(concerned tone) tu…

Salunkhe(smiling understandingly)- main tumhare bachon ka khayal rakhunga…

Acp(smiling too)- sabhka bahot acha rakhna hai…

Salunkhe (irritated tone)- haan theek hai..(acp sir smile)..niklo abh tum fatafat..(naughtily)..mujhe bhi shaanti mile thori..

ACP sir laughing cut the call, and went out heading straight to airport unaware of the people who were following him all the while. Salunkhe at other hand also smiling after being successful in providing his buddy at least a small smile before this journey, he intentionally hid that blast scenario as already found Acp in much tension and now daya's behavior also left him in guilt and concern so didn't wanted to burden him down with anything new. He sighed and sipped the already cold coffee which tasted no good to him and was unable to provide him sooth which he needed for now.

In Bureau.

Abhijeet and Daya not on talking terms so the bureau was too much silent. No case was reported today.

Abhijeet received a call from someone and after the call abhijeet seemed to be much relaxed which was not missed by daya's eyes who can't help but take occasional glances on his buddy to keep a check on him and his activities.

After almost half an hour, freddy, sachin and Pankaj entered inside bureau, abhijeet saw them and as they looked at his direction a simple nod was passed between all of them. Daya who saw that became even more suspicious and now was getting much irritated with passing time because of this secrecy said…

Daya(looking at the trio)- kahan gaye the tum log?

Trio came in trouble and looking at each other and sometimes at abhijeet, abhijeet looking at them in trouble came for their rescue.. "maine inn logon ko bheja the daya kuch pata karne"

Daya(not looking at abhijeet)- kya pata karne?

Abhijeet came in trouble as he played the wrong card…but still he managed a valid answer… "ek file dekh raha tha daya main, ussmein kuch problem lagi toh socha police se pata karlun, unhone record room se file dekhne ka kaha toh maine inhe bhej diya"

Daya merely nodded obviously not much satisfied with the answer.

Here abhijeet got up, went to record room and came out with a file in his hands and went straight to daya's desk.

Abhijeet(casually)- daya..

Daya said nothing.

Abhijeet(same tone)- daya…

Daya said nothing and pretended to ignore abhijeet.

Abhijeet(again)- Daya..

Daya(in irritation)- kya hai…

Abhijeet(in smile)- main nikal rahan hun abhi, (daya's head went up clearly showing his interest), thodi der mein aata hun warna kal milta hun…

Daya(teasing tone)- toh yeh baat tum mujhe kyun bata rahe ho? Jaao joh karna hai woh karo…

Abhijeet(in same tone as daya)- bhalai ka toh zamana hi nahi reh gaya hai aaj kal..(to freddy) kyun freddy?

Freddy(also smiling)- jee bilkul sir..

Daya glared angrily at freddy and murmured.. "boss ka chamcha.."

Abhijeet(smiling)- niklata hun main..tum log bhi nikla jana thodi der mein, already 7 baj chuke hain...

Everybody nodded. Daya still silent but feeling something odd so stopped abhijeet with..

Daya(in sad tone)- tumne mujhe rokna nahi tha…sir ne bahot bura…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- daya sir bas pareshaan the bahot, issiliye aisa keh diya..warna batao kya sir kabhi aisa keh sakte hain?

Daya just looked at his buddy in answer. Abhijeet waiting for an answer which daya gave in a different manner…

Daya(in anger)- problem kya hai tumhe haan…

Abhijeet(in smile)- tum…aur sabh..

Daya became silent for some time but again…

Daya (in same tone)- aur agar hum bhi keh dein ki nikal jaao…

Abhijeet (with dramatic expression)- dil tut jaaye ga mera…

Daya looked at abhijeet and started smiling which soon turned into a laughter, abhijeet also smiling while others confused as they can't get head or tail of this small convo between the two but obviously happy as they saw their abhijeet sir smiling.

Daya (teasing)- main kabhi tumhare liye kuch kardun yeh tumse sehan nahi hota na…

Abhijeet just shook his head as he got daya now getting to his interrupting that convo scene…

Abhijeet (in smile)- Bye daya…

Daya shook his head and just smiled. He was feeling something weird but he didn't paid much attention to it.

While abhijeet moving out from bureau it already started to drizzle which really refreshed abhijeet. The cold water droplets falling on his face and giving way to a sooth which he needed to calm his emotions down which he always kept in check when in front of his dear friends and family. A tear slipped down his eye merging with water. He can't say why that tear made its way down, may be because it needed to before he leave...

Settling in his car, turning on the wipers to clear the view which was shaded because of the water droplets, he made his way towards his destination. During the whole time he was just thinking about those threatening calls and that of latest one because of which he arranged guards for daya and Salunkhe sir.

That specific term was creating clutter with him as he remember hearing it from someone, but can't remember from whom. He went to his informer to whom he had asked to pick that car up. (The one that blasted in flames during the first threatening call)

Abhijeet be there and after stepping out immediately be inside the garage that was there some yards away. He dropped down the shutter and turned around only to find complete darkness in the place which he missed before because of being in hurry. He took is mobile out and now with the help of its dim light trying to search the space for lights, he was getting tensed by every passing moment as it was his informer only who had asked him to come at this time.

Abhijeet found the switch board behind a machine which he not able to recognize. His hands automatically moved to turn every switch on with a single movement, his hand fell on board but nothing happened. There was no light. The environment was getting tensed as he was now feeling something fishy around. The heavy rain outside made much more noise because of the metal shed above. Abhijeet moved forward relying on his instincts and the dim light from his mobile. As he was moving avoiding machines and turning sometimes, he was able to make out that this was one big garage. He felt something sticky and slippery down his way, turning his mobile towards his legs to see that substance, he found something dark colored and thick. He touched it with his fingers and the texture of that liquid was nothing new to him. Blood!

Abhijeet just turned his face up still bending on his knees, he tried to see through darkness but he can't, his mobile providing much less help. He was deliberately avoiding to call as if any threat be there waiting for him then they must be alerted by his calls. In the best silence he can manage he got up and now again moving.

After sometime he felt his leg collide with something soft, he tried to see down in darkness but can only make out a figure, in complete fear he placed his mobile in front and now able to make out the lifeless face of the person lying completely motionless in his own pool of blood. He ran and keeping his informer's forehead on his lap trying to wake him up while simultaneously trying to call for an ambulance which can't be done as his mobile had no signals.

Abhijeet(in tensed low tone)- manoj..manoj..aakhen kholo..(a little loudly)..manoj..

But his calls were gone in complete darkness as his informer's heart beats already stopped. Abhijeet down his head in respect and in guilt. He displaced his informer's head and now trying to search around for anything or any clue. He can't be able to get anything in this darkness.

It was then that he heard something, no not the sound of droplets, which made him realize that the rain was stopped, but something else, he heard it again, and now able to make out from where it came. Someone was inside!

With much cautious steps he moved, following the direction from where the sound was coming very closely. He reached near a door, his gun already up for any threat, he tapped the door from outside, the voices inside calmed down at that very moment. He heard some cautious footsteps, the turning of bolt, his muscles became stiff, his eyes strong, the door flew open…

**A/N**

do read and review guys.

Next update will depend on your reviews. The maximum reviews i get, the earlier will be the update.

You have two days, on next thursday or next monday(not the coming one). Decide yourself. ;)

Thank you

kkkloveu


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

Guys i am really very sorry for being late. I wrote the update yesterday but it got deleted as it was not saved in my lappy and before that my lappy got shut down because of low battery. :(

I wrote this entire update today only.

It's a big one, i hope it meets up to your expectations.

Thank you guys for all your precious precious reviews. Love you all so so much.

**Khushi Mehta-** Di i am in 11th now, meri vacations chal rahi theen joh abh khatam hogayi hain. Thank you so much for your lovely review. love you di..:D

**Sukhmani Kaur**\- arre di khushi di mujhse toh badhi hi hongi na issiliye maine di bulaya unhe. :) Mujhe bahot khushi hui ki aapko mera di bolna acha laga. Thank you so much for the review. Love you.. :D

Right now in bit hurry so a combined thank you to all people who reviewed. Names likhne ka bhi time nahi hai yaar abhi toh iss thank you se hi kaam chala lo iss baar please.

**Enjoy the chap.. ;)**

kkkloveu

* * *

With much cautious steps he moved, following the direction from where the sound was coming very closely. He reached near a door, his gun already up for any threat, he tapped the door from outside, the voices inside calmed down at that very moment. He heard some cautious footsteps, the turning of bolt, his muscles became stiff, his eyes strong, the door flew open and a man with thin stature emerged from the darkness, his back towards abhijeet and his gun pointing strongly towards his front, abhijeet stood still like a statue to avoid detection, the man moved a little forward, now confused that who it was? At that moment abhijeet grabbed the man from behind in his firm grip, his one hand on his mouth and other on his neck with his gun piercing the man's neck.

Abhijeet pinned him to the wall, but his face was still not visible due to darkness. The man started to struggle but cannot do much except utter some words which caught abhijeet's attention as…

Man- abhijeet sahab…

Abhijeet in anger and shock removed his hand and recognized the physique of the man and his voice too, but still to get confirmed he took his mobile out and with its help saw the familiar face.

Abhijeet(removing his hand)- mangu..

Mangu(panting)- haan sahab main..(touching his neck)..aapne toh maar hi diya tha..

Abhijeet(suspicious tone)- yahan kya kar rahe ho tum?

Mangu(disbelief tone)- sabah manoj apun ka dost..aapko pata..

Abhijeet(interrupting in angry tone)- pata hai muse..jaante bhi ho kya hua hai usske saath?

Mangu(head down, teary tone)- sahab apun bahot der se aaya warna usse..(he started sobbing)

Abhijeet(low tone now but in hurry)- dekha tha kissi ko yahan tumne? Jabh tum aaye the? Aur (confused) iss kamre mein kya karrahe the tum…

Mangu(controlling himself)- sahab apun ko manoj ne hi bulaya tha, kuch ghabraya huya sa lag raha tha...apun ne phone pe poocha toh ussne batane se inkaar kar diya(abhijeet twitched his brow) aur bas kaha main yahan aajaun, main..(Breaking tone) main yahan aaya toh woh… (Crying) mar chukka tha sahab, maine usse bahot jagane ki koshish ki, paani bhi dala magar usse hosh hi nahi… (Scared tone)- Tabhi sahab maine kissi ke aane ki aawaz suni aur main dar ke iss kamre mein chup gaya..(Focusing) sahab kuch 3-4 log aaye aur kuch baatein karne lage…Maine iss (pointing to the camera in door) ched se dekhne ki koshish ki magar koi dikha nahi bas kuch sunayi diya tha…

Abhijeet (in hurry)- kya kya sunai diya tha?

Mangu(trying to remember)- sahab kuch..kissi jagah ke baare mein keh rahe the..kuch kali..haan haan sahab kaali sadak..(abhijeet in shock)..kuch 9 baje shayad.. bas sahab aur kuch nahi suna apun ne..

Abhijeet(confused, thinking)- kali sadak? Magar wahan se toh koi nahi aata jata hai, itna sunsaan ilaka hai upar se aas paas jungle…dekhna padega (turning his focus towards mangu and initiating in strong tone)- mangu tumhe yakeen hai unn logon ne tumhe dekha nahi?

Mangu(confident)- jee sahab apun ne ek chun (abhijeet smiled on this) tak nahi kit hi..

Abhijeet(order tone)- Theek hai phir, ek kaam karo abhi yahin raho (questioning)- yeh light ko kya hua hai?

Mangu- sahab who fuse udh gaya tha…

Abhijeet(nodding and again)- haan toh main kahe raha tha tum abhi yahin ruko, mobile hai( mangu nodded), daya ko phone karke yahan manoj ke khoon ki khabar de dena abhi adhe ghanta (half an hour) mein, koi gadbad lage mujhe phone (looking at his mobile and irritated as no signal was there)..mujhe nahi daya ko hi phone karna, knife rakha hai na tumne (mangu nodded again), theek hai phir, aur haan daya ko mere yahan aane ka nahi batana, theek?

Mangu(nodding)- sahab aapko manoj se kuch kaam?

Abhijeet(stern tone)- nahi, main nikalta hun tum khyaal rakhna…

Mangu nodded again and Abhijeet left the place through the same way from which he came.

Mangu who stood still on the door, smiled and called someone.

On call.

Mangu(smiling)- boss kaam hogaya hai…

Boss- very good work, mobile le liya usska?

Mangu(shocked)- boss usska mobile chal nahi raha tha..

Boss(angry tone)- mobile liya ya nahi?

Mangu(sacred but managed)- haan sabah leliya hai..bilkul waise jaise aapne kaha tha..

Boss(smiley tone)- abh jaal bichna shuru hogaya hai…sir jee. Hahahaha…tick tock..tick tock

He cut the call while mangu really scared now as he did a big blunder, but now there was no turning back.

Abhijeet's car.

Abhijeet(thinking)- yeh mangu kuch ajeeb sa bartaav kar raha tha…kuch gadbad toh zaroor hai, isspe nazar (after thinking something), nahi abhi nahi, isse main baadmein dekhta hun (checking time) abhi toh 9 bajne mein kaafi time hai, ek baar kali sadak abhi check kar leta hun..

He started his car and now driving towards his destination. Meanwhile he got a message from acp sir regarding his safe journey and his reaching at the place where the meeting was going to take place. Abhijeet be satisfied.

His mind was preoccupied with so many things, those threatening calls, daya's anger, acp sir's unexpected visit to delhi, the morning blast on Salunkhe sir, then manoj's death and that call of sir jee.

Abhijeet(murmuring)- sir jee?..sir jee?..(his mind strike something which left him in complete shock, he whispered), Deepak..(jerking his head) nahi yeh main kya soch rahan hun…(thinking), who toh uss mission pe mara gaya tha, magar woh sir jee...

Now in the state of utter disbelief, he without even thinking for once just turned his car towards his home.

He be there in 15 minutes. He almost ran inside after opening the lock, moving to a table placed inside his hall, he flliped some pages of a diary kept there and taking a number dialed it through his landline.

After few bells someone picked up the call…

On call- Hello, Seniour Inspector Rakesh, IB here…

Abhijeet- rakesh main abhijeet bol rahan hun…

Rakesh(smiling)- kya baat hai aakhir kaar janab ko humari yaad aa hi gayi, kaise ho?

Abhijeet(in hurry)- main theek hun yaar, tum kaise ho?

Rakesh(smiling)- main bhi theek hun, kya baat hai bahot jaldi mein lag rahe ho…

Abhijeet- haan who kuch kaam…

Rakesh(sad tone)- bas yaar bata diya na tumne, hume toh koi bina kaam ke phone hi nahi karta…

Abhijeet(irritated)- rakesh..

Rakesh- acha chal bol…

Abhijeet(deep tone)- rakesh joh humara 291 wala mission tha..(rakesh straitenghed up) ussmein tum logon ko baamein koi mila tha…

Rakesh(shock tone)- abhijeet achanak..

Abhijeet- batao rakesh…

Rakesh(sad)- nahi yaar koi bhi nahi, humne baadmein bhi bahot dhoondhne ki koshish ki magar koi bhi nahi mila tha yaar, unnki puri gang ko toh humne khatam karhi diya tha…

Abhijeet(deep tone)- Deepak?

Rakesh(same tone)- yaar I am really sorry abhijeet, Deepak bhi nahi mila tha yaar hume, aur yaar usski toh laash…

Abhijeet(in pain)- main rakhta hun rakesh abh, (meaningful tone)- tum khayal rakhna apna…

Rakesh- arre abhijeet.. (but the call got cut)

Abhijeet really confused now, Deepak was dead but then who was this man calling him sir jee? That was Deepak who used to call him that. He remembered something…

_"__arre sir jee aap itna acha nishana kaise laga lete ho…"_

_"__practice Deepak, dekhna tum mujhse bhi acha nishana lagane lago ge"_

_"__nahi sir jee, main bas aapse seekhna chahta hun, aapse ek kadum aage nahi jaana chahta main, aur naahi kabhi jaa paunga.."_

_"__Deepak tum bhi na..."_

_"__sir jee (deep tone) ek sawal karun aapse"_

_"__haan pucho"_

_"__agar kabhi aapke saamne aapka bhai ho toh kya aap usspe goli.."_

_"__(in shock) Deepak yeh tum kya.."_

_"__nahi sir jee mujhe janna hai.."_

_" __(strong tone) agar ussne sachmein koi gunah kiya hoga toh main jaroor usspe goli chalaunga, halaki mujhe apne bhai pe bharosa hai ki who kabhi aisa kuch nahi karega.."_

_"__(low tone) lekin mujhe apne bhai per nahi hai sir jee"_

_Abhijeet kept looking at him…._

Abhijeet(thinking)- Deepak ka bhai, woh jaroor koi galat kaam karta hoga warna Deepak aisa kabhi nahi…lekin kuch aur bhi hai inn sabh me, Deepak ke bhai ko "sir jee" ka pata kaise, who dono milte bhi nahi the..

Abhijeet was much frustrated now, so many things happening together consumed most of his energy, the tension for acp sir, daya and Salunkhe sir, his informer's death, kali sadak and then this revealing creating much clutter with him now. He slumped down on the couch with his hands on his head. After a few moments of silence he got up, took a pain killer from the medicine box and gulped it down with a glass of cold water.

He moved towards his cupboard, searched for a file and after getting it flipped the pages until he came across that name.

Abhijeet(whispered)- yeh raha…

He thought of something and now moved towards the landline, picked the receiver and set it aside. Took the note pad lying beside it, sribbled something down with dark handwriting and ripped off that page. He smiled after seeing the blank page below and then checking the time left for his next destination.

On other side daya was very worried for abhijeet, they had have no contact since past hours, abhijeet didn't came to bureau either and was not even calling him. Daya picked his mobile and after going through abhijeet's name in the list again kept it down in anger with a murmur as…

"jabh sahab ko meri chinta nahi toh main kyun bekaar mein apna khoon jalaun, (thinking) kaheen kissi musibat mein toh nahi…(jerking his head) nahi main bhi kya bekaar ki baatein soch raha hun...dekhta hun thodi der aur phir call karunga, warna (smiling) boss gussa bhi bahot jaldi ho jata hai.."

It was a journey of 30 minutes and in these minutes abhijeet felt himself getting very restless, he even tried to call daya knowing that he must be getting worried but his mobile again had no bars. He was moving forward, the whole place was completely silent as much deeper inside the jungle and far away from the city too. There were no other cars except of his own and no other life with his exception. The night was darker then usual because of the rainy clouds in the sky.

A car with such a precision stopped in the middle of his tracks that he had to apply breaks much harder to stop his car some yards back. As he was examining the car in front and taking his car in a back gear, another one haulted just at his back. Abhijeet knew at that moment, he was tipped. It was of no use to make any first move, he was surrounded and he knew it well enough to just to try and call someone, but he can't. He just whispered… "Congratulations sir.."

His gun already in his hands as there was no use of tring to hide it. For the last time he checked his mobile for any signals and this time his luck was good as he got it.

A man got down the car and started to move towards him, abhijeet in hurry dialed daya's number as it was at first place though he knew daya was much far away, he kept the mobile inside his coat upper pocket after hearing a low yet soothing…"haan boss"

The man came to his window sill and said in a teasing tone…

"Senior inspector abhijeet ghabra gaye kya?"

Abhijeet(laughing)- main ghabraunga aur who bhi tumse, (winking) ghar par sheesha(mirror) nahi hai kya tumhare…

Man in anger yet controlled after glancing in some direction…

Man(angry tone)- niklo bahar…

Abhijeet(smiling)- boss ne mana kar diya na tumhare.. (Teasing) tch tch..

Man(anger)- bahar…

Abhijeet(calm tone)- acha acha hato toh sahi, abh yahan (stressing) kali sadak pe itni jagah toh hai nahi ki main bhi nikal jaaun aur tum bhi khade raho.. (assume the road is very narrow because of forest cover all around).

The man gave an angry glance to abhijeet to which abhijeet just showed him his fiery eyes which lower down the confidence of the man too easily. Abhijeet before coming out from the car whispred, " daya, (low tone) woh locker"

Daya got the meaning of his bro but right now the whole tension and the extreme fear he carrying inside him pulled him towards his buddy rather his duty.

Abhijeet stepped out and moved in front of his own car. His eyes surveying the whole sorroundings, there were 5 men standing in his front and 5 at his back, most of them had hockey sticks but 2 of them had knifes too, with another one having a rod also.

A man came out from the darkness from behind the car that stood in front of abhijeet, he was wearing a mask and abhijeet could not make out who he was through his stature. Though he seemed familiar. The man came in front of abhijeet and whispered in his ear…

"sir jee, kaisa laga humara…(winking) entertainment"

He started laughing and made his way towards a rock and sat on it with a cigarrete but with mask he obviously will not be able to smoke.

Abhijeet(smiling)- thoda phika sa nahi hai.. (pointing to men standing all around) mujhe toh laga tha kuch bahot thamakedaar hoga…

Man(still smiling)- sir jee… abhi tak aapki aadat nahi gayi na taunting ki…(abhijeet smiled still trying to guess who the person was)

Abhijeet(laughing)- hahaha…bilkul nahi…(after few seconds) abh toh batado apna maksad…

Man- arre sir jee itni jaldi kya hai…abhi thoda (eyeing his men) khel lene do na bachon ko…

Abhijeet(calm teasing tone)- bachon ke liye aag se khelna haanikarak(dangerous) hota hai…

_Daya(murmuring while driving)- yeh kabhi nahi sudhrega.._

Man(laughing)- hahaha..dekhte hain iss baar aag mehengi parti hai ya..(winking) bache..

Abhijeet faced the 5 men standing in very front of him…

Yes, he can't fight all of them individually, neither he can wait for daya because till then he'll be lying dead, he needed to take some other solution out. His eyes got fixed upon the oil tanker of the car, his mind sparked with the only possibility he had but with a hurdle standing in front, he looked down and saw a wood piece lying there.

His eyes smirked, his gun straightened in his hands. He looked in the eyes of the man standing in front of the tanker, moved his eyes downward signaling the wooden piece and at the next moemnt with fast movements of his leg with much accuracy threw the piece in the direction of that man. The man made a side move to avoid that piece and in that time abhijeet shot two bullets one after the other at the oil tanker!

The car burst in flames because of that spark, the men standing in it's front all burnt down or badly injured, even abhijeet got injured because of something which he didn't knew about. The mask man looked at abhijeet in anger while abhijeet looked in his direction and smirked when a man from behind hit a rod hardly on his head.

The world turned upside down for him for a few seconds as he tried to manage his vision and control the pain. His hand automatically moved towards the back of his head where he felt something warm oozing out, he turned around with shaky steps but can't see anything clearly. He blinked his eyes hard but still can't get what's going on but heard some laughing voices. He closed his eyes hard, and after some time opened them again with a better vision but still blurry. His body also turned immensely week because of that hard blow. His grip over his gun became loose.

Masked man(laughing)- kya hua senior inspector abhijeet.. (winking) hill gaye…

Abhijeet(low yet firm tone)- hillte toh piche se waar karne wale hain, himmat hoti toh aage se waar na karte…

Masked man(smiling)- yeh sabh cheezein sirf filmon mein hi achi lagti hain sir jee…asal duniya mein (deep tone) piche se kiya hua waar ki kaam aata hai…

Abhijeet(loosing himself now)- kaun ho tum?

Masked man (strong chewing tone)- kyun sir jee..haar maan gaye?

Abhijeet(looking in the direction of other men)- nahi...

_Daya(feary whisper)- Abhi bas thodi der aur yaar…_

Abhijeet tightened his grip on his gun. There was heavy blood loss from his head wound and the wound because of the blast also started bleeding now because of this another one. His vision also turned blurry so he can't be able to see anything properly. From his blurry vision he could sense those 5 men surrounding him, he saw one of them a bit clearly, he was standing in his front and very close too, but that was of no use, it was better to kill rather fight at this stage. Abhijeet positioned his gun and before that man can react he was already dead with a bullet in his heart. Another man tried to pounce on him but abhijeet sensed his presence and shot him dead but the other man managed to pierce a knife in abhijeet's shoulder.

Abhijeet(in pain)- ahhhh…( he closed his eyes in pain and took out the knife firmly)

_Daya(in extreme fear)- boss, yaar…(thinking something)..freddy..haan freddy wahan pe bahot kareeb rehta hai usse phone karta hun…_

_Daya called freddy and informed him about all this, but even freddy was minimum 10 minutes away from that place, but still nearer than daya._

But after that he fired the remaining bullets on the other men, two of the three died at the spot but one of them still survived.

Abhijeet slumped down from pain and blood loss. No other man even attempted to move forward to him. The masked man started laughing and got down the rock shaking his head with…

"kya hua sir jee, haar gaye?"

Abhijeet looked at him with his blurry vision and said in firm tone… "nahi.."

Masked man- itna jazba, sadak pe ghayal pade ho phir bhi…

Abhijeet just smiled, he was feeling very weak now.

Masked man came forward towards him and kneeled down..

Masked man(deep tone)- jaate jaate janna chahoge kaun hun main…

Abhijeet looked at him and said… "parde ke piche ho toh sher toh hoge nahi…"

Masked man in anger grabbed abhijeet from behind his neck and made him stood with himself and whispered…

"mujhe tumhara muh band karwa ke bahot khushi hogi"

Abhijeet kept looking at him.

Masked man(in anger)- aankhen neeche karo apni...

Abhijeet didn't do anything, he kept staring at that face.

Masked man left abhijeet and took his mask out…

Abhijeet(whispered)- Deepak…(he jerked at that moment still in shock)..Ahhhh…

_Daya(shouting)- boss…_

Deepak had pierced a knife inside abhijeet's stomach.

Abhijeet(in painful tone)- t..tum .. …

Deepak(piercing the knife even more to cause pain, abhijeet in extreme pain jerking his head behind)- haan main zinda hun…(in anger) tum logon ne toh mujhe marne ke liye chodh diya tha….mere bhai ne mujhe samjhaya tha, apne paas panha di thi..

Abhijeet(low tired tone)- bhai?

Deepak(taking out the knife)- vikram.. (abhijeet in disbelief state) haan wohi jise tumne maara tha…(Deepak in anger again pierced the knife, abhijeet- ahhhh) badla lena tha mujhe tumse…(in fiery tone) apna sir mana tha maine tumhe aur tumne mujhe wahan marne ke liye chodh diya tha..

Abhijeet(loosing himself completely now)- aisa nahi..woh training thi..

Deepak(laughing)- training thi ya maarne ki planning, haan? Piche se waar kiya tha tumne bhi…(to one his men)- jaao woh file leke aao isski gadi mese..

Abhijeet(low tone)- file..

Deepak(looking at abhijeet's tired stature)- haan wohi joh uss Acp ne tumpar bharosa karke tumhe saunpi thi, (teasing) mujhe toh samajh nahi aata jabh usse tumpe bharosa nahi toh who tumhe aise kaam saunpta hi kyun hai?

Abhijeet said nothing. Deepak's men came with the file.

Deepak(smiling looking at abhijeet) chalo sir jee mera kaam toh ho gaya..abh aapse mulakat….(firey tone) kabhi nahi hogi…

He took the knife out from abhijeet's stomach with extreme force and pushed abhijeet behind towards the darkness of cliff..!

* * *

**A/N**

**Do read and review guys.**

**Next chapter will as usual depend on the number of reviews and the faster they come.**

**Thank you**

**kkkloveu**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

Hello Guys.. :)

How are you all?

Absolutely Fine, I hope...

friends First of all a big big thank you for reviewing so much fast on the story, honestly i had not expected this and i was indeed very very overwhelmed. Thank you so so much all the reviewers, **Khushi Di, rukmani di, lady meringue, angel di, cutie pie, dada, krittika, dev, pinki, ahel, crafty duo, r nd r, nitu, artanish, aditya, anhaal, sweetpari, adk, Blue Fairy and all the guests, **thank you so much guys. Love you loads.

Now something very important,

As i have earlier also mentioned this thing that my classes have been started and it has become difficult for me to give regular updates, i just want to remind all of you guys, i will update late only, yes, that's true, updates will always be late from now on, may be 1-2 weeks after every update, i am sorry for this but what can be done with school?

guys i am not getting enough free time to write, i saw so many requests for update that i decided to give this A/N.

The more important thing is, do you want me to continue with late updates or not? It depends entirely on you guys. I have no problem, if you say continue i will, if you say don't i will not, very sweet and simple. **Decision is your.**

**Let me know your opinion Guys, please.**

**Thank you so much for such an overwhelming response..**

**kkkloveu.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I am really sorry guys for late update.**

**And thank you loads and loads for all your support.**

**Love you guys.**

**Thank you all the ****reviewers****and guest reviewers.**

**I will thank all the reviewers individually in next chapter.**

**Now not ****wasting****much of your time, here goes next chapter.**

* * *

10 days later, Cid Bureau

The gloomy silent environment of the bureau can very easily be sensed by him even if he was still some yards away from that lively building where they had spent so many years laughing, teasing, playing, celebrating, praying and what not. Each and every beautiful moment of their life started from this very building named "CID bureau" of which they were proud to be a part.

But now, after that incident all was changed so much that even a simple twitch of lips in structure of a smile took them loads of energy.

He glanced at his side while driving and a sad smile came on his lips as he heard the person sitting beside him say…

_"__kya yaar daya tu bhi na, bekaar mein itna over react kar raha hai.."_

_"__abbey abhi toh mujhe tere bachon ko humari dosti ki kahani bhi sunani hai yaar.."_

Daya tried to touch that person but he can't, the person vanished in thin air leaving a cloud of memories behind. Daya just smiled shaking his head and parking his deary quallis he made his way upstairs.

The first thing he did after entering inside was to look for a person he had been taking notice of very closely since last 10 days. Spotting him sitting next to his dear friend, Vivek who was sent on special request from the banglore team, he felt a bit relaxed.

Daya noticed him staring at his hands closely trying to remove the reminicense of that scene which unfolded in front of his own eyes. Daya closed his eyes too.

Freddy was staring at his hands, trying to grab that person again but he can't, he just closed his eyes and as some tears fell on his palms, he felt blood dripping down from them as he relived that moment again…

_Abhijeet stumbled back and was going to unconscious state when two soft palms grabbed him in their protective shell, abhijeet saw the blurry figure and whispered in low, soft tone.. "freddy"_

_They heard a car coming towards them, abhijeet can easily sense who that person was, he was still falling down on road as freddy was trying to stable him, he grabbed freddy's one hand in his loosened grip, freddy looked at him and uttered in teary tone… "aap chinta nahi Karen sir kuch bhi nahi hoga aapko, hum abhi hospital.."_

_Abhijeet(interrupting freddy with the same soft tone)- freddy, (freddy looked at him with his teary eyes), sabhka bahot khayal rakhna…(freddy tried to stop him)..daya, acp sir..(taking deep breaths)..salunkhe sir, apna bhi, sabka bahot…(teary tone)..yaar daya ko sambhal..(he took a deep breath).._

_Freddy(teary tone)- sir.._

_Deepak also in alert mode after hearing the sound of another car, he wanted to clear the place right now so ordered his man to board the driving seat and he himself looked at abhijeet and freddy and said in teasing tone…_

_"__tata…. bye bye sir jee.."_

_He sat in car and after taking a turn the car moved in deep jungle, daya came at that moment with another car following him, which now at the back of deepak's car._

_Daya stepped down in extreme hurry and tension, he moved towards abhijeet who was lying with his head on freddy's lap, freddy's hands were bloody, daya touched abhijeet's face very softly with a low whisper.. "Abhi, boss.."_

_Abhijeet opened his eyes slightly and looked at daya with a smile, trying to hide his pain, he also whispered in teary, smiley tone.. "daya.."_

_Daya smiled to give strength to his buddy, abhijeet asked for daya's hand and after grabbing it in his weak grip murmur.. "daya yaar please, sir ko kuch nahi…(tears fell from daya's eyes), sabko sambhal lena yaar please…sabko maaf, Salunkhe sir ko bhi..(daya tried to pull his hand back, abhijeet in painful tone), daya…(daya looked in abhijeet's eyes but said nothing, abhijeet grabbed freddy's hand again, this time his grip very loose)..freddy…(freddy looked at him and nodded silently, his eyes were teary but he looked strong enough for abhijeet to nod peacefully)._

_Ambulance arrived, daya and freddy with the help of ward boys shifted abhijeet in it and left for the hospital._

_They reached hospital after almost 20 minutes of harsh driving, abhijeet already in unconscious state even after countless efforts of daya and freddy, but the extreme blood loss from his body made it difficult for him. Doctors take him inside OT in emergency, Atul too moved inside after assuring daya and freddy about his safety, but he himself wasn't sure. Daya sat down on bench silently with his head in his hands, freddy also silent while looking towards his blood stained hands._

_The red light indicating the proceeding of operation went off suddenly, daya and freddy both looked up with their own instincts, it had been 3 hours since abhijeet was inside._

_Both stood up in fear and tension. The door got opened and Atul with other doctors came out, looking in tension while taking off his blood stained gloves. He looked in his front and saw two pairs of hopeful eyes staring at him, he looked around but after finding no one else sighed, moved forward to daya and kept hand on his shoulder (daya looked at him in fear), and said… "abhi hum kuch nahi keh sakte daya, operation theek hua hai lekin blood loss aur weakness bahot jyada hai, ghav bhi bahot gahare hain, bharne mein bahot waqt lagega, internal bleeding bhi, aur phir usski brain mein oxygen ki bhi kami hogayi thi, (sighing sadly while patting daya's shoulder) hume usske hosh mein aane ka intezaar karna hoga"_

_Atul (to freddy)- freddy baaki sabh ko phone kiya?_

_Freddy shook his head in no silently. Atul really shook his head as the two emotional fools came together and now no one taking charge so he himself decided to take it in his hands. _

_Atul( silently too)- main kar deta hun, tum log dekhsakte ho usse lekin sirf bahar se..(looking at daya)._

_Freddy- Acp sir delhi gaye hua hain…_

_Atul looked at him and nodding left for his new work._

_Atul called Salunkhe at first as having his number saved with him, Salunkhe picked up the call with.._

_Salunkhe- kya atul itne dino baad yaad kiya…_

_Atul(smiling sadly)- maine tumhe yaad nahi kiya hai Salunkhe…_

_Salunkhe(sensing his sadness)- kya baat hai atul? Sabh theek.._

_Atul(closing his teary eyes)- hospital aajao sabhko lekar.._

_Salunkhe(in panic)- kya baat hai atul?Sabh theek haina?_

_Atul(trying to make him calm)- haan salunkhe, tum bas sabh ko lekar yahan aajao…_

_Salunkhe(confused and still not satisfied, pleading tone)- sabhko lekar kyun? Batana yaar kya baat hai?_

_Atul(controlling himself)- A..abhijeet hai yahan tum bas aajao.._

_Salunkhe wanted to say more but atul already cut the call. Salunkhe in panic just called sachin and asked him to inform others and leave for hospital._

_Atul attached his head with the head rest as some tears flowed down, being a doctor he was strong enough to manage such things but whenever something related to abhijeet or this team coming ahead he always felt weak. He was attached to them so much because of their frequent visits in his hospital. He smiled tearfuly thinking of this. He be there in same position for 15 minutes._

_Daya and freddy moved forward to see abhijeet through the glass door. They saw him lying there weakly on the bed, taking deep breaths as facing problems in breathing, his head was also covered with bandages besides his whole upper body. Even his chest had bandage with blood marks on it. Daya closed his eyes in extreme pain._

_At that time daya's mobile started ringing, he looked back at the bench where it was lying and moving forward saw the screen felt irritated but still picked up the phone, he listened to it for sometime ever so silently, and then glancing at freddy left the hospital._

_Team be there in 30 minutes, atul treating another patient of his while freddy sitting in front of abhijeet's room who still not come in consciousness state. Daya was nowhere to be seen._

_Salunkhe and others entered inside in panic. Salunkhe after seeing freddy like that moved to him and said.._

_"__freddy tum yahan? Kya hua hai haan? Tum theek ho? (getting no response), freddy?"_

_Freddy looked up with teary eyes, Salunkhe really shocked and now sat beside him with,_

_"__freddy tum ro kyun rahe ho, kya hua hai?"_

_Freddy in tears pointed towards the ICU, Salunkhe stood up in fear and now moving towards the ICU with slow steps. He reached there and after taking a glance from the glass door really stopped in his tracks with so many words…_

_"__kya Salunkhe sahab aap bhi.."_

_"__arre Salunkhe sahab who aapki girl friend"_

_"__maine aisa kab kaha Salunkhe sahab"_

_"__main theek hun Salunkhe sahab"_

_"__aap aap rehene dijiye sir, main theek hun"_

_Salunkhe sat down on his knees in tears. Others looked at him and in fear moved forward and what they saw shook them too. Their abhijeet sir was lying on bed fighting for his life..!_

_Atul came and after seeing all just trying to gather them one by one. He made Salunkhe sit on nearby bench and consoled him with.._

_"__dekho Salunkhe usse kuch nahi hua hai, bas thodi si chot aayi hai who jald hi theek hojayega, tum chinta nahi karo, dekho yaar sabhko bhi toh tumhe hi sambhalna haina?"_

_Salunkhe(in tears)- yaa usski saanse bahot dheere…_

_Atul sighed and knew how something like that can miss a doctor's eye? He just said to him.. "haan lekin who theek hai, tum chinta nahi karo bilkul bhi, (getting no response, in whisper) yaar pradyuman bhi nahi hai, inn sabhko tumhe hi.."_

_At that time daya be there and the emergency siren inside abhijeet's room started to buzz, atul immediately stood up and with him Salunkhe too, daya and freddy also ran forward with atul while others behind them. A nurse came out with.._

_ "__sir the patient is sinking!"_

_Atul immediately enetered inside and closed the doors while doing curtains also, Salunkhe also wanted to move inside but can't get to do so, he just sat their dejected. Whole team in extreme fear and tension. Daya's eyes filled with tears but yet firm, he was just sitting silently on bench freddy also crying now, while others be in tears._

_After few minutes, the door got opened and atul be out with red, painfilled eyes, he was just looking down, Salunkhe came forward with daya and freddy beside him.._

_Salunkhe(hopeful)- atul, klya hua hai haan? Abhijeet theek haina? Hum usse mil lein?_

_Atul be silent…_

_Salunkhe(in fear)- yaar atul kuch bol na please, kya hua hai yaar, abhijeet?_

_Atul looked at him silently, others looking at atul with fear and hope._

_Daya(in extreme fear while grabbing atul's hands)- bataiye na doctor, abhijeet who theek haina? Main usse mil lun? Doctor…_

_At that time some media people entered inside despite the protest of hospital's staff._

_Media person 1- sir kya hua hai inspector abhijeet ko?_

_Media person2- sir hume khabar milli hai ki inspector abhijeet per humla hua hai?_

_Media person3- bataiye sir kaise hain inspector abhijeet iss samaye._

_Atul closed his eyes and still looking down said.. "SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET is DEAD, unki maut hogayi hai…" _

_Salunkhe recoiled in shock, freddy started crying while daya in utter disbelief…_

* * *

**A/N**

**Do read and review guys. Next update depend on your reviews as always it has.**

**Thank you so much**

**kkkloveu**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADITYA SIR..!**

**Yes today is a very very special day as it's the birthday of our very own, talented and handsome Aditya srivastav..!**

**Wish him and pray for him guys, your prayers and wishes do matter allot.**

* * *

**For every candle you blow on your birthday you will get bundles of happy memories and tons of happiness.  
Wish you a beautiful and happy Birthday.**

* * *

On your birthday, may you experience joy  
On your birthday, may you experience love  
On your birthday, may all your dreams come true  
On your birthday, may all your desires be filled

As you wish upon a star, your life be starlight  
As you wish upon a star, your life be star-bright  
As you wish upon a star, zillions of stars gaze over you  
And a wish upon a star, made come true

Happy birthday, to a beautiful soul  
Happy birthday, to a wonderful you  
Happy birthday, to a gentle soul  
Happy birthday, to a great you  
Happy happy birthday to a once in a lifetime kind of person  
Happy birthday to you..

* * *

**Okay some guests said somethings which did hurt me, what I can say here is, I am sorry dearies, you really don't matter if you don't care what I am or what my personal life is.**

**Sorry for being rude, but that is what I am.**

**A BIG BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE ****LOVELY****REVIEWERS****! Thank you so so much guys, i hope the above doesn't hurt you all...it's just that i felt bad when guest said that i am being insensitive and i don't care about you all. and the latest one was even hurtful... :( i am sorry if anyone else is hurt..**

**Sorry for late update guys, and itne kam reviews kyun?**

**Next chapter:**

_"__kya sir.."_

_"__arre Salunkhe sahab aap toh naraaz ho gaye"_

_"__arre yeh kya kiya aapne? Agar kuch hojata toh sir?"_

_"__sir aap chinta nahi Karen, hume aap par pura bharosa hai"_

_Salunkhe's legs failed under him, he crashed down on floor on his knees. So many words roaming around him, whispering to him about the trust and love the person had. But he remembered something else too, something he can't be able to forget…_

_"__mujhe pata tha, pata tha mujhe ek din yeh gandi machli pure talaab ko ganda kar degi.."_

_"__daya per goli abhijeet ne chalayi hai.."_

_"iss abhijeet ki wajah se puri ki puri CID team badnaam ho gayi hai.."_

_"kalank hai...yeh abhijeet CID team par ek bahot bada dhabba hai...kalank hai.."_

_Tears flowed down his eyes, he was not able to control his emotions anymore and his hands grabbed his head and now crying voice coming out from his mouth with some whispers as…_

_"__mujhe..mujhe maaf kardo abhijeet…please- please mujhe maaf…"_

_"__maafi ke layak nahi hun main, koi bhi saza dedo, kuch bhi kehdo, lekin yaar aisa nahi karo, please…abhijeet.."_

_Daya came out from his shock, looked back at Salunkhe who was sitting down on cold floor with the biggest guilt of his life. He looked at Atul and now grabbed his hands with.._

_"__doctor, aap…aap jhooth keh rahen haina?, abhi..abhijeet aise hume chodkar nahi..abhi tak toh sabh theek tha na? phir achanak, (looking at atul suspiciously), sir abhi theek haina? Ussi ne aapse yeh jhooth bolne ko kaha hai na? sir please bataye na, hum abhi ko yeh nahi pata lagne denge promise sir, lekin aap bataye na, (pleading tone), please sir.."_

_Atul looked at daya and then at his hands which were now grabbed inside a person demanding for a single ray of hope, but atul had no hope to give to this person, he just made his grip tight and said in low tone.. "daya, (daya looked at him) (his voice crack) abhijeet sachmein..main jhooth nahi bol rahan hun daya aur nahin abhijeet ne mujhse aisa kuch..(extrmemly low tone) usski body bahot weak thi, blood loss bahot jyada hua tha, woh cope up hi nahi karpaya…heart beat bahot low hogayi thi, phir breathing mein bhi problem…_

_Daya's grip became loose, but atul just grabbed him tightly and hugged him with.. "nahi daya, nahi, tumhe haar nahi manni hai daya, (looking at Salunkhe) tumhe inn sabhko aur apne aap ko sambhalna hoga daya, (painful tone) please daya, abhijeet bhi yahi.."_

_Daya simply looked at him painfully. Atul said nothing but pulled himself out from that hug and said to daya in much firm tone while leaving the place after glancing at all others too._

_Atul(in strong tone)- jaao daya.. (daya in confusion) abhijeet se millo ek baar…_

_Daya first shook his head in tears absent mindedly, then look forward and just pulled himself inside the room…_

_His buddy lay there completely motionless, his body was now not attached to any machines or equipments. His head had a cut because of a knife, his chest still covered with blood driping bandages. Daya moved forward, wanted to touch his buddy's face, but he restrained himself, his eyes filled with tears. He just looked at that face for so many minutes but then without a word and without even hugging his buddy for once he just moved out. _

_He can't be able to wrap his buddy in his protective shell anymore as even if he tried to do that he didn't knew whether he be able to back or not, he didn't tried to grab that hand either because he'll be never able to loose that grip once more and to grab it properly now he needed to leave which he not dared to do as now his aim was to punish that person who pulled his buddy in that deep sleep._

_Delhi (cid headquarters):_

_A meeting was going on with the most prominent heads who were attached to the particular mission which was turned down because of being busted by the international-indian and as well as some in-department traitors._

_They were going on sencere discussions as to how, after so much security the officers got caught, and the reason that came forward was that there was someone from inside involved in this._

_Acp sir though seemed to all a bit tired but yet he was paying utmost attention to the matter being discussed. He had already informed all that he had left the file with abhijeet, everyone nodded and said nothing, though DIG sir showed some disagreement, and was even angry but he seemed to much worried and absent minded too. Though this didn't missed the eyes of those tough, intelligent ACPs, they didn't dare question being low in rank._

_They were discussing about the protocol they needed to take forward and about the security of the concerned officers who were, after much difficulties saved from the hands of the brutal terrorists. The security matters, the identity of the officers, the security of their families, their lives forward and most importantly the information they have got and other things related to the matter were being concerned with great sincerity._

_"__tring tring..tring tring"_

_The only phone which was allowed to keep on that belonged to acp ajatashatru started ringing. He excused himself and moved out to take the concerned call. The matter was, his one informer was going to bring some special info, so he was allowed to keep his cell alive to receive that._

_Here after few minutes he be back, Acp sir looked at his direction and easily got that he was disturbed, he stood up from his place and went to ajatshatru, patting his shoulder he asked to him.._

_"__kya baat hai ajatshatru? Tum itne ghabraye hua kyun ho, haan?"_

_Ajatshatru just looked at this man whom he considered his teacher, his "guru". He didn't knew how he was going to give the news to this person as he knew that this was not an ordinary knews._

_Dig looked at both and now after seeing so much watage of time just said in anger.. "kya ho raha hai? (looking at ajatshatru with pointed gaze), ajatshatru kya baat hai? Kisska phone tha.."_

_Ajatshatru(composing himself)- sir who Mumbai se mere ek informer ka…_

_DIG(eagerly)- toh kya kaha ussne? Kuch kaam ki baat.._

_Ajatshatru looked at Acp sir, but after looking at his gaze on himself just turned his head to DIG side and say.._

_"__sir, may I switch on the TV please?"_

_DIG(confused)- ajatshatru?_

_Ajatshatru(firm tone)- it's important sir.._

_DIG(nodding confusingly)- yes, go ahead._

_Ajatshatru looked at acp sir once more who had fixed his suspicious glaze on him, he just looked away and moved to switch on the TV while acp sir kept looking at him confusingly._

_The loud hustle bustle of the reporters and the various things that these people broadcasted from ads, to reviews to different satirical plays fell on the ears of the popele inside who were till now completely cut off from the world to take care of it. But there was nothing that grabbed their attention, nothing that surprised them or anything that seemed important as ajatsahatru quoted it. But as ajatshatru stooped fidgeting with the news channels after getting what he wanted, the facial expressions of each and every person present changed from shock, to disbelief, to pain and later to dissapointement, but the expressions of two people were quite different, DIG sir just sighed while Acp sir blinked his eyes, his expressions were first blank, then disbelief and then after hearing the same thing for the fourth time they turned to painful ones. A painful whisper excaped from his mouth as "ABHIJEET!"._

_Nobody came forward, neither they tried nor they wanted to, they wanted to give some time alone to this man, though they all were different but all of them knew what the pain of loosing a officer is, but what separated them from this man known to be stone hearted was the fact that he considered his team as his family and his lovely, brave adamant officers as his sons and daughters. _

_Though there was nothing called as "blood relation" between them which could bind them, but they were all bind with a single strong and thick thread called loneliness which they never experienced again after being a part of this family. But this made it difficult to accept the unevitable death that was carved in their lives a little earlier than the lives of others. _

_The pain, the loss, the not believing attitude, the memories, the blood, the closed eyes,the crying, the calling, the burning stake, the ashes and the small pieces of bones left were all more intense, painful, piercing and difficult to bear. _

_The man just sunk on his knees remembering the ever calm, the ever intelligent, the ever honest, the ever helping, the ever sacrificing, the best son, the best officer, the best descendent and the ever…the ever forgiving…son, strength, eye, arm…pillar of his team, his dream, of himself, of his soul._

_The pain was more intense, the pain of loosing him was more than he can bear because he was the reason, yes he knew he was..!_

_"__sir aap chinta nahin Karen"_

_"__main dekhlunga sir"_

_"__sir ek khush khabri hai"_

_"__tumhare muh mein ghee shakkar abhijeet"_

_"__tumhe mujhpar bharosa haina, abhijeet?_

_"__haan sir bilkul, hum sabhko aap par pura bharosa hai"_

_"__aapke bina sabh bahot khaali khaali lagta hai sir"_

_"__sir aapko hume batana tha na"_

_He remembered when this man put his life on stake for him…_

_"__nahi sir, aapki zindagi humari zindagi se kaheen jyada keemti hai"_

_"__abhijeet, tumhe wahan nahi jana tha, dekho kitna khoon beh raha hai, yeh log"_

_When he put aside his dream…_

_"__cid ka Acp banne ka raasta acp pradyuman se hokar jaata hai daya naaki unki laash ke upar se"_

_When he cried for him…._

_"__sir, sir hum bahot dar gaye the..aap theek toh haina sir?"_

_The moments of smiles and laughters…_

_"__sir aapki chinta mein humne toh kahna peena band kar diya tha"_

_"__haan who toh dikh raha hai"_

_"__maine, maine toh aaj subah hi naashta kiya tha sir.."_

_"__hahaha.."_

_He closed his eyes, as some tears made their way down and he saw them falling on the floor shattering he remmeberd, he never ever gave any importance to those tears which this man shed…he wanted to but he restrained himself, because he knew when these tears fell on floor, besides shattering themselves they brake the person too, he never wanted his strength to break so he made him like himself, a bit more softer but yet a person who will never break from within. But he never knew that this very person will break him one day..!_

_Seeing him completely lost, DIG just sighed, he had come to respect this team more than any other team, they shared a deeper bond, a deeper meaning of friendship, a deeper meaning of fatherhood, a deeper meaning of love, care, concern, togetherness everything. They were different from others and that was what made them the most loved and the most hated._

* * *

_A/N_

_Less reviews…that's bad.._

_I will update now only when I find the reviews satisfying. 50-60 at least guys..!_

_I hope you liked the update._

_Once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADITYA SRIVASTAV SIR..!_

_Be always happy, smiling and joyful._

_May you touch the sky of happiness and success._


	13. Chapter 13

_Taking a sigh he sat down on his place, he was not tired or exhausted, it was just that he wanted to relax. His mind though stayed there only where it belonged._

_He himself was not aware why, but this time he felt more worried for Salunkhe and Acp sir as the guilt is more piercing than love. They knew they had done a mistake and wanted to apologize but the following incidents didn't allowed it to happen._

_Atul(thinking)-iss baar daya aur baaki sabh se kaheen jyada dar mujhe pradyuman aur salunkhe ka lag raha hai…pata nahi dono kaise react karenge..salunkhe toh bilkul still ho gaya tha..pradyuman..(he took a sigh and attached his head to the head rest)._

_Being a doctor he wasn't allowed to cry or break and that was what he was doing now. _

_Atul- pradyuman ko sabh batana hoga mujhe…news walon ne bhi waise abh tak yeh news broadcast kardi hogi..phir bhi.._

_Taking a deep breath he called his friend, he had already formulated a plan and was going to act upon it if acp already knew the matter…_

_He sat there for sometime, silently, staring blankly somewhere in air. His ears were not able to catch the sound of his mobile ringing because right now what only he be able to hear was the sound of his most trusted officer…his dear..Son. _

_His comrades finally decided to interfare, the well known ACP ajatshatru moved forward and picked up the phone with._

_"__hello, acp ajatshatru here"_

_A shocked yet a calm voice replied.. "Acp pradyuman?"_

_Ajatshatru glanced at the person and answered… " He is not here right now, you can give the message to me?"_

_Atul sighed and replied as.. "I am doctor Atul, when acp pradyuman comes please tell him to call me back"_

_Ajatshatru repeated the name to confirm.. "doctor atul.."_

_As soon as the words fell on the waiting ears, the impact was immediate..acp sir got up immediately and almost snatched the phone with…_

_"__ATUL!, yeh sabh tum kya keh rahe the, haan?_

_"__abhijeet..abhijeet..woh kaisa hai? Theek haina who, tumne who sabh kyun?"_

_Atul replied in a calm tone knowing his friend very well.. "pradyuman, tum mujhe kuch bolne doge toh main bolunga na. Dekho meri baat bahot dhyaan se sunna aur koi immediate reaction nahi dena, theek? (acp sir nodded irritatingly, yet understanding, he knew now that the matter was serious), abhijeet theek hai..(a smile threatened to cross his lips but he managed at the right time), lekin yaar usski jaan ko abh bhi khatra hai, woh log usske peeche hain abhi bhi shayad...daya ne hi mujhe tumhe call karne ko kaha hai kyunki unn sabh ke phone trace ho rahen hain, tum yahan jald se jald aajao yaar, please.."_

_Acp pradyuman, may be, second time in his life felt the immense happiness stretch a line on his heart, still he managed to keep check on his emotions and gestures and simply nodding with sadness kept the phone down. But he wanted to leave, his heart still not ready to accept any of the news, the first one because his heart didn't accept it and the second one because his brain refused to do so. He truned to DCP sir and said strongly…_

_"__sorry sir, but I have to leave for now, may i?"_

_Dcp looked at him and nodded._

_Acp sir left the place in hurry knowing from his experience that his rank will get him a flight as soon as he wanted it._

_He be there from the next flight, he was afraid of something and he didn't knew what it was. He was in hurry and what he knew was he needed to reach the hospital as soon as he can. Taking a cab and ordering him the destination he sat their with his brain still working in speed. He was confused and didn't knew what to believe?_

_Reaching his destination and stepping out from cab what he did was stand their in front of the hospital in silence..in fear! Yes his heart was fear striken at this moment as he felt those words roam around.. "Sr. Inspector abhijeet is dead! Abhijeet mar chukka hai daya…"_

_He closed his eyes in pain and composing himself moved forward. He asked on the reception about abhijeet and after getting the destination thanked the person while leaving._

_In his way only he saw others standing there. Atul also be there as he had already informed him about his flight. He saw Salunkhe sitting with down head, he felt a fear in his heart. _

_Reaching their he asked in staright strong tone…_

_"__Atul, abhijeet kaisa hai?"_

_Salunkhe looked at atul and then at acp sir, he stood up and said to acp…_

_"__pradyuman tum betho yahan pehle.."_

_Acp sir- kya baat hai Salunkhe? Sabh theek? Yaar batana…_

_Salunkhe(pressing his shoulder)- betho pradyuman…_

_Acp sir sat in fear. Salunkhe sat beside him and said in calm tone first.._

_"__pradyuman dekho, bahot strong hoke sunna hai tumhe, yaar.."_

_"__Salunkhe mujhme itni takat baaki hai abhi bhi, tu bol"_

_"__pradyuman, abhi..abhijeet woh..pradyuman woh..(his tone already became teary, he closed his eyes to compose himself and after sometime opened them again to meet the fearful gaze of his buddy)..woh mar chukka hai.."_

_Acp sir stood up in fear and shouted in anger.. "kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum Salunkhe? Pata bhi hai kya bol rahe ho tum, haan?"_

_Atul(in calming tone)- pradyuman tum jaante the iss bare mein, haina?_

_Acp sir looked at him and asked in strong tone.. "atul, abhijeet? Tumne toh kaha tha na?"_

_Atul(taking a deep breath)- maine tumse jhooth kaha tha pradyuman…_

_Acp sir looked at and then at Salunkhe and said.. "Salunkhe, yeh tum log kya? Mujhe bewakoof bana rahe hona tum log? Atul, Salunkhe?"_

_Salunkhe(grabbing him and in strong tone)- nahi acp, hum sach keh rahen hain..abhijeet mar chukka hai boss…(cracking voice) woh..woh hum sabh ko chodh kar jaa chukka hai yaar.."_

_Acp sir slumped down on the chair, the last hope in his heart shattered to bits and pieces. He closed his eyes peacefully moving under darkness as the others came forward to support him…he saw daya's blurry figure approaching him first._

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Short update, very late, I know._**

**_But the reviews were very less, iss baar aur kam honge I know, but I don't mind, aaplogo ki marzi karna ho toh karo.._**

**_Warna it's quite simple for me to not to update._**

**_Thank you to all the lovely lovely reviewers and my dearest friends. Love you all so much guys.._**

**_And belated HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY to all my dear friends._**

**_Thank you guys_**

**_Do read and review_**

_**kkkloveu**_


	14. Chapter 14

I am really sorry guys for being so late every time…I am trying but somewhere it's not happening…

From now I will try to update a bit faster…

Really sorry again…

But guys you need to review if you want to read…khair chodho…I am the culprit, kya kahoon?

**Kritika- **I am sorry that you are loosing your interest yaar, I know late updates creating problems.. but! Dekhte hain if I can stand up to your expectation is future chapters…thank you so much.

**GD-** I am sorry dada, I am trying but not getting time or either interest too…thank you so much.

**Adk**\- it's okay dear, hope coming chapters meet your expectations.. thank you so much.

**Iluvcid- **thoda jaldi kiya hai issbaar yaar… thank you so much

**Jyoti and Nitu- **awwww…I knew you all developed that hope..but sorry.. thank you so much dears..

**Pihu**\- thank you and welcome dear.. ;)

**Palak96- **sorry for late dear. Thank you so much palak. I wanted to tell you that I am reading all your stories but not able to review because of less time..really sorry yaar… the chapters are really going good and I am loosing interest in some stories like DM and SCD, but I still like wapas pana hai tujhe..good going dear..

**Shrestha- **yaar main happy go lucky stories likhti hunt oh koi padhta hi nahi..issiliye yeh likhi.. thank you so much dear.

**Bluefairy**\- aww… sorry yaar I am trying to update fast now..pichle dino bas mood theek nahi tha mera..sorry. thank you so much yaar.

**RE**\- awwww…now I am able to recognize you.. ;) kaisi ho? Thank you so much dear..

**Artanish- **what do you feel? ;) thank you so much dear.

**Rukmani- **Di…after so much time I saw you..hello! sorry for late update..thank you so much.

**Aditya- **dekho yaar I tried updating fast this time.. thank you so much..

**Priya**\- thank you dear.

**Guest- **thank you dear..

**Cracresta- **thank you dear..

**Sweetpari**\- main toh hun hi anter yaami… ;) thank you so much dear.

**Cid lovers**\- punishment toh millni bhi chahiye na? thank you so much dear.

Here is the next update guys…enjoy!

* * *

Daya opened his eyes, he was sitting on his desk and had dozed off for time being because of being extrememly tired as not getting rest and sleep from many days.

He just got back to work when saw Acp sir entering. He and others stood up and wished him morning..he just replied silently and went directly to his cabin.

Daya looked at his silent, tired and old stature for sometimes and sat back. He knew that these 10 days had aged Acp sir 10 years older. But still he was standing strong because he needed to punish those criminals who took his son away from him.

_Daya grabbed acp sir tightly in his strong arms. Atul came forward immediately and called for stretcher checking acp sir's pulse…_

_They shifted him on it and atul left to diagnose him._

_Salunkhe sat there on bench with a thud…he placed his head in his palms and closed his eyes when after few seconds felt a comforting strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw daya standing there beside him…he again turned his head down._

_Daya sat beside him silently, he said nothing because he wanted Salunkhe sir to say something…_

_"__maine usse kitna kuch keh diya daya..lekin ussne mujhse ek shabd tak nahi kaha..lada nahi…disrespect bhi show nahi ki..balki..balki mujhe bachaya ussne..(daya looked at him confused, he knew nothing of that matter)..gussa bhi nahi dikhaya..bas thoda..balki..(in hurt) bahot dur ho gaya who mujhse…kuch bhi nahi kaha…aapna hak khud hi peeche kar liya...(teary tone) kuch toh kehta..gussa dikhata…mujhse jawaab maangta ki maine aisa kyun kaha? Lekin woh toh mujhe…(looking at daya) chodh gaya yaar..main usske bina nahi…"_

_Daya silently wrapped him inside his arms. Sometimes in life your elders require your support, they too want to cry want to break for once to vent out their pain. And in those times it becomes your life to forgive them and protect them from that pain._

_Daya patting his back said some simple words as…._

_" __kuch waqt pehle kaash aapne yeh baat ussi se kahi hoti.." Salunkhe kept quite._

_He looked around for freddy and saw him standing near window. He just sighed. He needed to be strong as if he left, others will not be able to stand again._

_Atul came out of the ward closing the door silently, daya, Salunkhe and freddy approached him with fear. He initiated…_

_"__bahot jyada streesed hai who, aur shock bhi bahot ghera laga hai usse…(looking at daya) usse bahot jyada takleef hogi...tum logon ko usse bahot ache se sambhalna hoga…(to Salunkhe) Salunkhe usse tumhari aur daya ki bahot jaroorat hogi…iss baar usske liye yeh ek bahot unexpected loss hai..woh pata nahi isse…"_

_They all understood the further meaning. _

_Atul(taking sigh)- abhi thodi der mein hi hosh aayega usse, sedatives diye hain taaki relax hojaye...(looking at all) chaho toh beth sakte ho usske paas abhi bhi..lekin bas who disturb na ho.."_

_Atul left after saying all this. _

_Daya wanted to go in once but restrained himself as now needed to be strong. He just giving some orders after looking at all…_

_Daya(to Salunkhe)- sir aap thodi der Acp sir ke paas beth jaayen, chahein toh.(Salunkhe nodded and moved silently, daya to freddy) freddy, sachin ko phone karke case ka pata karo, usse yeh bhi batadena ki hum abhijeet ke ghar ke liye nikal rahein hain.. (freddy nodded)._

_(NOTE: team already left hospital earlier as received a phone call regarding a murder)_

_Daya with freddy left after himself calling purvi and Pankaj to be in hospital with Salunkhe sir and acp sir._

_They reached abhijeet house, basically daya thinking to find something in his buddy home, though not aware about whether abhijeet even visited his home that night or not. After thinking this he mentally slapped himself with…_

_"__usske phone records.."_

_But keeping that aside he decided to search abhijeet's house for once as feeling something be there…_

_They entered in, daya switched on the lights and now both freddy and daya looking here and there. They were not aware what to do or from where to start._

_Freddy while looking here and there moved a bit forward, his change in position allowed him to see the receiver that was kept aside. He moved forward with.. "abhijeet sir itne laparwah toh nahi.."_

_Daya heard that so turned his attention to freddy and he too moved in his direction._

_Both reached there, freddy kept the receiver back on place, while daya looking in that area with much concentration. His eyes fell on one notepad, so picked it up, he can clearly see the inscriptions._

_"__tum lajawab ho boss.."_

_He searched the drawer and finding a pencil start to rub it on notepad to see the text clearly. After some effort, the text appeared slightly but was readable…_

_J-bLock, red Line, M.K road….._

_Abhijeet._

_Daya was confused. He was expecting something else. Though abhijeet had given them a nice clue, an address..BUT!_

_Daya said nothing and after keeping the address back in his pocket, searched the house a bit more though without any interest and left._

_They be at their destination in next 20 minutes._

_The house as expected was locked so daya and freddy entered after breaking the door while daya remember something…_

_"__sir, daya ne darwaza todhna chodh diya hai..." a sweet smile unintentionally comes on his face. He be present and now remember all and be completely quite._

_Both of them searched the house but found nothing. Daya was now tensed and undeliberately murmur as…_

_"__kya boss, koi easy clue toh dete yaar mujhe..tum bhi pata nahi kiya.."_

_At that time daya received a call from Salunkhe sir who informed him about acp sir conscious state. Daya was shocked as atul clearly told them that it would take acp sir 2-3 hours to get back in conscious state. Nodding slightly he kept the phone in his pocket when it buzzed again._

_He received a call from sachin who informed him about the recent case details in low tired and uninterested tone. Daya after hearing all, just look at time and ordered to sachin as…_

_"__sachin abhi tum aur baaki sabh ghar chale jaao, raat bhar aaram nahi kar paye tum log, 2-3 ghante mein aajana waapis"_

_Sachin(hesitated tone)- sir hum log ek baar hospital?_

_Daya(taking sigh)- sachin…acha theek hai..aajao…_

_After that daya cut the call and looked at freddy who became completely silent after that. He said in soft tone…_

_"__freddy.."_

_"__sir?"_

_"__kuch nahi..chalo.."_

_Both moved forward and continued their rest journey in silence._

_Inside Acp sir cabin:_

_Salunkhe was trying to calm down his friend who just wanted to meet abhijeet at any cost. He was again and again saying…_

_"__yaar Salunkhe, mujhe usse ek baar..bas ek baar milne de yaar..mujhe usse maafi maangni hai.."_

_Here daya with freddy entered after knowing the current scenario from purvi and Pankaj, they both were also looking tired, Pankaj had tears in his eyes but purvi had pain in them...her eyes were swollen because of crying maye be, after all she had lost her mentor, her guide, her teacher!_

_Daya entered inside with a stiff tone as.. "sir, abhi aap abhijeet se nahi mil sakte"_

_Acp(in anger)- kyu nahi mill sakta?_

_Daya(same tone)- kyunki main keh rahan hun.._

_Acp(shocked, angry tone)- daya tum mujhse aise…_

_Freddy(coming in between)- sir daya sir ka matlab hai atul jee keh rahen hain…_

_Daya nodded._

_Acp(irritated)- main theek hun abh…(he tried to get up but daya came in front of him and said)..sir agar aap aisi halat mein ABHI ke paas jaayenge toh usse kitna dard hoga, haina?ki sir itni takleef mein usske paas aaye aur ussne ek kadam tak nahi badhaya…_

_Acp sir nodded innocently, he was lost._

_Acp(again)- lekin woh toh beemar haina? Phir toh main jaa hi sakta hun…_

_Tears came in salunkhe's eyes, he was clearly feeling that acp was lost, they needed to tell him the truth, because If it's not now, it will be never._

_Salunkhe(grabbing Acp sir tightly after looking in his eyes)- pradyuman..(acp sir look at him), abhijeet mar chukka hai…who beemar nahi hai yaar..woh who toh hume chodh ke jaa chukka hai…"_

_Acp sir jerked himself away from his friends grip as.. "tum jhooth…"_

_"__salunkhe sach keh raha hai pradyuman, abhijeet ka khoon kar diya gaya hai.." acp sir in shock state while atul move forward and quietly pinched an injection in his arm._

_Acp sir feel drowsy, his mind grasp the situation completely as now remember the previous events too, but can't be able to do anything as fell in his son's strong arms before anything._

_Daya laid acp sir on bed silently while atul telling them something…._

_"__bahot jyada restless hai isska brain, 3 ghante kam se kam sedation ka asar rehna tha magar yeh toh...1 se 2 ghante mein hi hosh mein aagaya. Dekho abh thoda shaat ho toh, (looking at Salunkhe) tumne sach saamne laake acha kiya, warna shayad baadmein jyada badha jhatka lagta usse"_

_Salunkhe simple nodded and left the place. Daya will now was staring at acp sir's face, but now came out of his trance and look at Atul with.._

_"__Sir theek?"_

_"__haan theek hai abh who..baaki toh hosh mein aane ke baad hi pata chalega.."_

_Daya nodded and looked at freddy who too nod his head. Daya moved out of cabin and saw Salunkhe looking at abhijeet's lifeless body through the glaas door, he heard something as…_

_"__tumne aise hume chodhkar nahi jaana tha abhijeet..(in tears) dekh rahe ho usski halat, who apni takat ke beger nahi reh paayega abhijeet..(hopeful tone filled with pain and tears) please wapas aajao yaar..please..(crying) iss baar main wada karta hoon ki tumhe kabhi tang nahi karoonga..promise abhijeet..sach."_

_Daya said nothing. He waited there as he knew that it was important for Salunkhe sir to blurt out his pain and tears because he was the one who with himself needed to handle acp sir._

_Salunkhe closed his eyes tightly, some tears fell down from them. After wiping his tears with his thumb he turned back and saw daya standing there, he turned his face and ask daya silently.._

_"__kuch kehna hai daya"_

_Daya(in staright tone)- sir maine ambulance ka bol diya hai...(after few seconds of looking at confused Salunkhe) aap abhijeet ko forensic lab lejaayein..Postmortem.. (Salunkhe look at him in extreme pain)..ke liye._

_Salunkhe(in painful tone)- main nahi daya..aur ak baar pradyuman ko usse…_

_Daya(strong tone)- sir acp sir usse milkar shayad aur toot yahi hai ki aap..(Salunkhe in extreme pain)..sir please hume abhijeet ke qaatil…_

_Salunkhe nooded without anything further and left the place in complete silence._

_Daya stood there looking at all of them for sometime._

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_I will not update until i get some more reviews this time guys...i am sorry, but i will not._**

**_thank you for reading, do review too._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you so much all the reviewers..._**

**guests, Nitu, GD, palak, ladymeringue, lavii, 1211Cid, Aditya, re, krittika, IluvCid, artanish, khushi mehta, rukhmani, Blue fairy, shreshta and others, thank you so much for your lovely reviews guys.**

** GD, **i am sorry dada but i am not able to understand that "WHY?" i mentioned it earlier only that abhijeet sir died. about story being lifeless, pata nahi dada, may be it is. Anyways thank you reading.. :)

** Khushi mehta- **it's okay di..and thank you so much for your review.

Enjoy reading guys..!

* * *

**_Next chapter:_**

_Daya went in ambulance with abhijeet as Salunkhe after that didn't return to hospital. Daya called him and asked him about his location so now moving to forensic lab. Daya told sachin about all who said nothing. Daya was feeling all officers become silent after the news, they avoiding talking much and trying to hide their teary and red eyes too. Daya understanding team just trying to be much strong for him and for acp sir and Salunkhe sir too. They trying to handle all alone so as to not to give any pain and pressure to their seniors who be in extreme difficult phase of their lives._

_Daya closed his eyes so as to compose himself. They reached at forensic lab some time back while daya returned to bureau deliberately. Freddy be with Acp sir in hospital while Pankaj and purvi returned. Daya was sitting alone at his desk, he was thinking about the address abhijeet gave to them, he took that paper out and now taking a closer look of it._

_J-bLock, red Line, M.K road….._

_Abhijeet. _

_That "Abhijeet" in last was making him more confused. Why would abhijeet leave his name at the end of an address? _

_He trying to think something and suddenly remember a technique abhijeet taught him earlier when they were working on a case and needed to communicate through letters which were too threatened to get leaked. _

_He checked the address and got that some letters where there in capitals so put them out.._

_ K_

_Now he counted the number of alphabets in abhijeet's name, 8, and after that placing all the 26 alphabets in rows of 8._

_ H_

_I __**J**__**K**__**L**__**M**__ N O P_

_Q __**R**__**S**__**T**__**U**__ V W X_

_Y Z._

_He trying to find any symmetry and first place all the letters that came below the letters written in capital in the address._

_J-R_

_K-S_

_L-T_

_L-T_

_M-U_

_He got the new letters as… U_

_Rearanging the letters, what he got brought unknown tears in his eyes as he whispered…_

_"__boss.."_

_He got up immediately and knew his next destination._

_Inside record room he moved to a particular stack of files, all these files where not so important, they were mostly of closed small cases which they rarely got notice of._

_Removing some files he found a hard surface beneath them, at the space on the back a code machine became visible._

_He typed the code in it as…_

_"__TRUST"_

_There was a simple lock opening sound. Daya slid away that hard surface easily and found a blue colored file beneath it._

_Daya(confused)- yeh file? Ek aisi file toh abhijeet se unn logon ne..humare saamne…(daya didn't grab it instead left it there and after closing all again moved out)_

_Duo were the only ones who knew about this secret locker, abhijeet in his last chat with daya had mentioned about it and hence daya after seeing that word immediately got that It must be the code. Basically both knew about it but when one kept something secret in it the password was changed by him for security, but when the other for any reason needed to open it or they wanted to reveal that secret under any danger, they exchanged codes for it. They had a password for emergency too, but that would destroy the mechanism after opening it._

_Daya received a call from Salunkhe sir at that time…_

_"__daya..main nahi..tum samjho bache."_

_"__sir.."_

_"__ek baar pradyuman ko usse dekh toh lene do daya…"_

_"__sir…(after some time) main aata hun wahan"_

_Daya called freddy and informed him about the latest and then moved towards forensic lab._

_He be there and saw Salunkhe sir sitting on his desk while his head resting in his hands and abhijeet's lifeless body lying covered with a white cloth in the middle of the lab._

_He moved towards water cooler and after fetching a glass of water moved to Salunkhe sir._

_Salunkhe looked up after hearing a soft call as.. "Salunkhe sahab.."_

_He saw daya standing there with a glass of water in his hand, daya signaled to it, Salunkhe shook his head in no but on daya's insist he just gulped down a little water. Daya sat beside him and before he could start Salunkhe uttered…_

_"__mujhse yeh nahi hoga daya…main usse dekh bhi nahi..tum (looking at him) meri baat samjho daya please…mujhse yeh bahot dard..."_

_Daya(not able to control his teasing tone)- yeh dard aapko Abhijeet ko woh sabh kehte hua nahi hua tha sir?_

_Salunkhe looked at him with teary eyes.. "daya.."_

_Daya(same tone)- main sach keh rahan hun sir…17 saal…17 saal kya kaafi nahi hain sir ek insaan ko pehchaan ne ke liye? Kya 17 saal yeh jaane ke liye kaafi nahi hain ki who insaan kya kar sakta hai kya nahi?_

_Salunkhe(low tone)- saare saboot usske khilaaf the daya…_

_Daya(angry tone)- saboot toh aapke bhi khilaaf the sir 15 saal pehle…sabooton ne toh aapko bhi mujrim karaar diya tha..magar who tha sir..aapke saath..aapke liye..(teasing angry tone) ussne aapko gandi machli nahi kaha tha sir.._

_Salunkhe looked at daya with his blurry vision, his eyes filled with tears and he started to feel dizzy. Daya feeling that said in worried tone..  
"sir?"_

_"__daya..mujhe maaf..please.."_

_Salunkhe sir lost his consciousness. Daya grabbed him to save him from falling on floor, he tried to wake him up in extereme panic but feeling Salunkhe sir completely loosing himself. He settled him on chair and trying to wake him by sprinkling some water droplets on him but all his attempts gone in vain. He called for a doctor in extreme panic as found it more time consuming to take Salunkhe sir to some doctor._

_A local doctor arrived and after checking Salunkhe say in calm tone.._

_"__dekhiye yeh theek hain, (looking at daya) itna panic hone ki jaroorat nahi hai sir, bas bahot tired hain aur shayad kissi cheez ko lekar bahot tensed bhi..better hain yeh thoda aaraam karle toh"_

_Daya nodded and after thanking the doctor first inform sachin about this and then left with Salunkhe sir to his home so that he can take some rest. But when he returned something really horrible was waiting for him._

**_Flashback over_**

Daya opened his eyes in jerk again. Acp sir still inside his cabin and working silently on some files. Daya looked at him and sighed heavily when after hearing some sound from the entrance turn towards it, he stood up after seeing the person while shaking his head, others did the same as daya did.

Acp sir after feeling something weird looked outside and recoiled back in great shock as some really painful memories came floating in his heart and mind…

_"__who mar chukka hai pradyuman…abhijeet mar chukka hai…woh..woh hume chodke chala gaya hai yaar..humesha humesha keliye.."_

_He opened his eyes in extreme jerk as the words of his buddy came back like piercing daggers. The pain in his heart was intense as he felt he lost a part of his heart completely in this battle of truth and lies and suspect and suspicions and will now never be able to get it back again. He immediately sat up and trying to stand up when freddy entered inside and grabbed his arm tightly with.. "sir ..araam se.."_

_He looked at him and asked a staright question.. "freddy mujhe abhijeet ko daikhna hai….hahan hai who?."_

_Freddy looked at him and when not able to meet that gaze turn down his head and still grab his arm strongly. Acp sir again.._

_"__freddy, abhijeet.."_

_Freddy(hesitant but trying to be normal)- sir abhi aapki tabiyet theek nahi hai..abhi thodi der mein.._

_Acp sir(sternly)- Freddy, kahan hai abhijeet?_

_Freddy(don head)- sir woh…_

_Acp sir(impatiently)- who kya freddy?_

_Freddy(turning around so as to save himself from that gaze) sir woh..abhijeet sir..ka..(breaking tone)..pos..postmortem.._

_Acp sir in extreme shock- POSTMORTEM?(looking at freddy)- kya kaha tumne freddy, postmortem? (freddy nodded in extreme pain, acp sir in anger)- kisse puchke leke gaye usse haan? Salunkhe ne aisa..kisse puch ke…mujhse baat karte tum log..ek baar..mujhse baat…_

_Freddy(trying to calm him down)- sir aap chinta nahi Karen…hum abhi bureau.._

_Acp sir(harshly)- woh toh hum jaayenge hi freddy.._

_He got up completely and moved out without waiting for freddy who ran behin him while calling daya. _

_Daya informed him about something and freddy be completely silent after that..they both took a cab and freddy ordered the driver to take the cab towards "shamshaan ghaat"_

_Acp sir in shock looked at him and whispered.. "freddy..yeh hum kahan?"_

_Freddy stayed silent without a word as some tears came in his eyes which he didn't bother to wipe off. Acp sir after seeing him said in fear.._

_"__freddy hum wahan kyun jaa rahen hain? Hume toh abhijeet.."_

_Freddy(silently)- hum abhijeet sir se milne hi jaa rahen hain sir.._

_Acp sir look at him in complete shock and said in panic fearful state.. "nahi..nahi..freddy tum jhooth..abhijeet mujhse mile bina..ek baar bhi..woh nahi…tum jhooth.." Freddy moved close to him and first time in his entire life wrapped this broken father inside his soothing loving shell._

_Acp sir kept murmuring those words and abhijeet, while freddy shedding his pain in form of tears which didn't stop for a moment. His hands still had those blood stains which he got when grabbed that man in his arms to protect him from falling..he kept staring at them for the entire journey after that._

_Soon they reached their destination. Freddy got off while sperating acp sir smoothly who be quite. After paying the driver he firmly took Acp sir out of the taxi. _

_Both moved forward while Acp sir continuously looking around in extreme fear. His eyes were filled with pain and hurt. He was scared internally. Moving forward what they saw shattered the last bit of hope within them, Acp sir fell on his knees while freddy stood there completely motionless._

_Looking at those flames which were burning the body of his dear son he remembered the day in his life when he had burned his own son, his own blood at those stakes. The tears in his eyes went dry with the heat of those flames, his painful breathing stopped as he started breathing normally now, the pain, hurt, fear all subsided as he accepted the truth of his son's death and took it upon himself and decided that he was the one to be punished. He stood up on his feet strongly and without uttering a word left the place in complete silence. Daya stared at him leave, his own eyes filled with tears, his hands burnt with the flames that engulfed his dear brother, yes he did try, tried without any hopes to save even the lifeless body of his friend...but he caouldn't. The whole team stood there, silent, as still as statue as they saw their senior, their guide, their friend turn into ashes. Salunkhe stood there in silence without a tear, his hands were burnt too..burnt from the guilt of hurting a man who never did a thing wrong, who tried to protect them all from anything that came along…he had tried, tried to save his "son" whom he had loved but had never showed._

Coming back from those memories was not difficult for him if it was for some other day, some other moment. But right now it seemed difficult as what awaited for him, though was his hope but hope after shattereing is of no significance. Standing up, gathering the courage, he moved out from his cabin keeping his eyes….on him…

He stood there in front of him..staring his face. What he did next was unexpected for him as well as for all the others who were waiting for his reaction. Because he had slapped him, in anger…in pain, in fear…in scare…hard enough for him to turn down.

* * *

**A/N**

Only one chapter is left now guys, I will try and clear all the confusions in next and the last chapter itself, well I will try to make it the last chapter. BUT the thing is I NEED REVIEWS! You review, I post the next chapter soon, you don't I will not, as simple as rubic's cube.

Now an important note guys, my exams are going to start very soon, in September so I'll be on leave from FF. I will complete this story before leaving but as I have said above you know the conditions.

I will continue my other stories after my exams only, may be after 2-3 months, it can be some days earlier too..shayad.

**Dear, R nd R**, yaar I cannot write two stories together as it completely ruins my efforts and my feelings for the other stories, that is the reason I said it earlier too that I will first complete this and then continue with HEALING. I am sorry for this yaar, but sachmein it's better because then you will also get a better quality in writing. Thank you so much for reviewing dear..

**Thank you all reviewers and guests too…love you all.**

**Do read and review for this chapter too.**

**Thank you so much.**


	16. Chapter 16

He had awaited this moment with fear, he had feared this reaction and something may be even harsher. But the slap had turned out to be the speaker of that pain, of that hurt, of those fearful moemnts of all these people…or may of those painful moemnts that this man had alone went through. It was a harsh slap, but it had love embossed on it. It touched his cheek harshly but provided an unknown sooth to his heart, a beautiful fearless smile to his face.

He turned to face him again, looking in his old and tired eyes. Another slap threatened to injure his heart when a strong official hand grabbed it tightly with..

"Pradyuman…"

The two other faces emerged out from the back of that man who stood there in silence, just staring at the face of that person who had slapped him hard. Those two were there all the time but they couldn't notice them being highly engrossed in the other person.

Acp sir looked at that hand and then towards it's owner who left it and ordered…

"pankaj ek glass paani lao (Pankaj nodded coming out of his shock with that strict commanding voice), daya Salunkhe ko bhi bulalo yahan…"

The man signaled something else to freddy too, who after nodding placed some chairs around the round table that was present in the middle of the bureau.

The man with official tone in his voice said in a yet soft tone.. "pradyuman, chalo.."

But Acp sir was far away from that call, he was just staring at the person standing in his front. The person turned his gaze down unable to meet those teary strong old eyes. He just said in low tone…

"sir aap humari baat…(looking up again) ek baar.."

Acp sir just looked at him angrily. The man did nothing but to stare down.

Acp sir moved forward towards him, daya feared he would slap him again but Dcp sir and DIG sir stopped him this time, daya looked at them in fear but they were just looking at Acp and that man.

Acp sir moved forward, the man in fear just step back a little but in next moment acp sir pulled him in a tight hug with a teary whisper...

"Abhijeet"

Abhijeet smiled through his tears. Daya looked at him worried but abhijeet just nodded assuringly. Daya still in fear so abhijeet said ever softly…

"sir..(acp sir wiped his tears and left him and looked at him again)..(abhijeet hesitant)..aap theek?"

Acp sir nodded slightly.

Now the whole team came forward and asking so many questions to abhijeet, crying, smiling, trying to hide tears, trying to be strong, but they all just failed miserably is front of their dear sir when it came to hide something. Abhijeet just said with smile…

"main theek hun..tum log toh bekaar mein hi…"

He stopped as still found acp sir's gaze on him. All looked at him and just smiled secretly. Daya too hid his smile while acp sir looked at them embarrassed.

Salunkhe entered in and after seeing abhijeet just whisper.. 'abh..Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet(in soft smile while looking at him)- Salunkhe sahab…

Salunkhe looked at that smile and moved forward slowly, he touched his face as a tear slipped down which he wiped instantly while abhijeet in soothing lovely smile as feeling the love in that touch. Salunkhe said with down head..

:tum..abhijeet..tum.."

Dcp sir and DIG sir after shaking their heads took the charge now with Dcp sir saying "haan Salunkhe hum hain yahan..wahi raamkattha sunane aaye hain agar (teasing) aap sabh mil liye ho toh.."

Team said nothing except to nod, abhijeet and daya easily felt the rift and stiffness but said nothing as knew all of them too well to say anything.

Salunkhe and acp sir sat with DIG and Dcp around the table, while the whole team surrounded them with daya with much effort came and stood beside abhijeet with freddy already beside abhijeet. Abhijeet looked at him and smiled while daya asked him..

Daya(pointing towards the sling that hung around abhijeet's neck to support his shoulder)- kaise ho?

Abhijeet looked at it and murmured… "abh isska bhashan shuru hoga…" (looking at daya).. "theek.."

Daya(in anger)- dikh raha hai..

Abhijeet couldn't help but smile.. "pata hai.."

Daya looked at him in anger and then turned with.. "huh.." and murmured "superman"

Abhijeet looked at him in anger. DIG who sat in front of them heard them a bit so say in teasing tone to them.. "Cid ke do honhaar officers ki ijazat ho toh hum shuru karein?"

All smiled while duo embarrassed, even a smile lighted up on acp sir's and Salunkhe sir's lips after seeing which DIG too smiled relaxed a bit..

Now DIG sir started after feeling all completely settled and silent.

DIG- "pradyuman abhijeet ke marne ka plan humne usse, ek tarah se kehna chaho toh protect karne ke liye banaya tha, who aadmi jisse tum logon ne kuch dino pehle giraftaar kiya tha, Deepak, who abhijeet ke under seekh raha tha kuch saal pehle jabh humne usse ek undercover mission pe bheja jissme usski "supposed" death ho gayi thi. But jaisa tum log jaante hi ho, who abh bhi zinda hai who sabh bas ek khel halaki ek rescue team ya kaho ek naye mission pe kuch officers ko bheja tha..jinme se ek abhijeet bhi tha magar kuch haath hi nahi aaya hum logon ke, humne kuch logon ko, dealers ko arrest bhi kiya aur kuch ki (glancing back at abhijeet) maut bhi huyi..magar unn officers ka kuch pata nahi chala joh uss mission ke dauran gayab huye the. Khair abh kuch 3 maheene se joh joh officers uss mission se related the..yaani who rescue mission unn sabh officers ki maut hone lagi thi, humne thodi chaan been ki aur phir yeh bhi pata laga ki yeh sabh ek hi case se related the yaani ussi mission se, yeh log kuch 5 officers the, koi aur pattern nahi tha, koi maarne ka alag tareeka nahi kyunki sabke khoon alag alag tareeke se huye the, humne koshish ki lekin kuch pata nahi chala, teesre murder ke baad hum logon ne kuch stiff actions liye, humlogon ne abhijeet aur ek aur officer Rakesh, dono ko security provide ki. Jiss din abhijeet pe humla hua (daya and freddy closed their eyes as remember the blood dripping body of abhijeet, abhijeet look at them but said nothing) uss din hum usske liye ready nahi the, hume kuch informers se pata chala tha ki Rakesh per humla hone wala hai toh hum log usski security pe dhyaan dene lage. Magar who sabh phirse ek jaal saabit hua.

DCP(continued)- hum logone der ker di pradyuman. magar phir bhi abh hume unn logon ko jald se jald unhe pakadna tha. DIG ne mujhe yahan bheja (Acp sir remember DCP's absence in meeting) yeh sabh sambhalne ke liye kyunki usse wahan meeting ke dauran moujud rehena tha. In teen mahino mein humara ek mission aur fail huya jisske kam se kam officers leak nahi huye the, file iss wajah se sirf ek thi, who tumhara paas thi, hume tumpar humle ka dar tha halanki kissi ko isski jaankaari nahi thi, magar kissi bahot intelligent ne tumhe already security provide karwa di thi (abhijeet down his head, acp sir looked at him silently). Khair tum par hamla huya, magar inn logon se sambhal liya (point towards freddy, Pankaj and sachin), aur tumne inhe(smiling) muh band rakhne ko keh diya. (Acp sir smile embarrassed).

Here abhijeet feeling pain in his shoulder as his musles damaged much during that attack and during his "superman giri" in these 10 days. Daya look at him getting restless so ask but abhijeet denied, daya forwarded a chair but abhijeet again denied. Here Acp sir looked at all as his eyes always on abhijeet so say in strong tone….

Acp sir(strong tone to abhijeet)- Abhijeet (abhijeet look at him) baith jaao tum…(abhijeet tried to deny but acp sir, he sat down looking angrily at daya who gave a winning smile, abhijeet hit him with his hand, daya giving "ouch expressions")

Whole team smiling as duo still fighting in between all, even DCP and DIG look at them. Duo feeling all those gazes turn down their heads in smile. Salunkhe looked at both smiling faces for some time and then look at Acp whose eyes too fixed on those smiling faces. Acp sir too turned his face towards Salunkhe, both smile with eyes and again turn their attention to the story.

DIG- haan bhai back to story? (all nodded embarrassed, DIG in smile) tum logon ko dekhkar lagta nahi ki tum wahi Mumbai CID ke officers ho jisspe pure desh ko naaz hai…(murmur) aise hi raho humesha. (coming back) haan toh abh baat aayi abhijeet ki, usske paas kuch security thi magar unn logon ko Deepak ke aadmiyon ne jungle me hi maar diya (abhijeet shocked as he never sensed anything), abhijeet ke paas woh file thi..iss baat ka pata tha unhe, pata nahi kaise? Khair Deepak ne abhijeet pe do maksad (motives) ki wajah se humla kiya, pehla usske bhai ki maut ka badla, doosra uss file ko bechne se millne wale paison ke liye. Usse iss baat ka andaza bhi nahi tha ki abhijeet ke paas who file thi nahi, who file joh abhijeet carry kar raha tha who ek simple case ki file thi. Toh woh sabh kuch humne side kar diya. Abh baat aati hai un logon ko bahar nikalne ki, hum Deepak ko bahot pehle giraftaar kar sakte the, magar hume upar tak jaana tha. Yahan pe humne plan kiya ki hum hospital mein hi abhijeet pe nazar rakhenge kyunki Deepak usse jaan se maarne phir aata. (Acp sir closed his eyes, abhijeet feeling the change in all, especialy acp sir, he didn't like it). Hume obviously daya ko batana tha kyunki woh humari sabse jyada madad kar sakta tha…magar daya ke dimaagh mein toh kuch aur hi chal raha tha…(daya in fear down his head, abhijeet smiles looking at him)

DCp- jabh humne daya se yeh sabh discuss kiya toh ussne yeh plan share kiya, abhijeet ki halat bahot nazuk thi uss samaye agar Deepak ke aadmi usspe humla karse mein kamyaab hojate toh shayad...(he stopped and after few seconds start something else), daya jaanta tha ki rocky ko phansi ho chuki hai magar abhi tak usska postmortem nahi hua…ussne suggest kiya ki hum rocky ko abhijeet ki jagah rakhwa dein(acp sir didn't look at him while daya looking at acp sir)..magar isskeliye hume Doctor Atul ko bhi apne saath shamil karna pada, abhijeet ki condition critical thi magar stable, humne usse ICU ke side mein ek room mein shift kar diya kuch samaye ke liye, rocky ko hum log back door se laaye aur abhijeet ki jagah rakh diya..aur atul ne media walon ke saamne, jinko Deepak ne bheja tha, yeh declare kar diya ki abhijeet mar chukka hai. Abh problem thi ki Salunkhe abhijeet ka postmortem karta…humne who sabh avoid karne ke liye rocky ka antim sanskar kar diya records obviously hum bahot easily change kar sakte the..magar hume laga shayad Salunkhe usse dekh kar hi..issiliye daya ne Salunkhe ke paani mein neend ki dawa milaayi thi. Pradyuman ko bhi issiliye usse millne nahi diya…(all be silent, they felt a painful chapter of their life being opened up with different authors)

Daya(looking at acp sir)- agar hum Deepak ke humle ka intezaar karte toh shayad bahot der aur gadbad hojati, abhijeet ke death ki news ki khushi mein hume pata tha underworld mein kuch na kuch hal chal hogi, humne ussi ka faayda uthaya…deepak ka hume pata chal gaya kuch underground informers se, humne Deepak ka peecha shuru kiya, kuch aur log bhi bill se bahar aaye the…humne unhe bhi daboch liya. Lekin abhi bhi hume main khiladi nahi mila. Kissi ne bhi kuch bataya nahi..humse kuch miss horaha tha. Tabh abhijeet ne bataya ki ussne rakesh se baat kit hi..ussi din Deepak ke baare mein. Hum rakesh ko aise hi nahi pakad sakte the...humne ek chota sa jaal bichaya aur who phans gaya ussme.

* * *

**A/N **

I hope i have cleared many things.

but still if anything is left just mention all in review section guys. I will post last chapter in a few days.

do read and review

And A big thank you to all those who reviewed! You all are awesome guys.. :D:D

kkkloveu

P.S. just let me know what else you would like to read in story apart from some main things.


	17. Chapter 17

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

DCP- phir bas kuch sabooton ko dikha kar tum logon ne Deepak ko giraftaar kar liya.

Freddy- lekin sir mujhe abhi bhi nahi pata ki yeh rocky kahan se aaya in sabh ke beech mein, who toh mar gaya tha na…

Abhijeet(speaking after long time)- freddy jabh uss din maine rocky ko goli maari thi, police usse wahan se le gayi thi baad main aakar, who zinda bach gaya tha. Usse umar kaid ki saza sunai gayi thi. Magar kuch maheenon pehle woh jail se bhaag gaya tha, ussne apni pehchaan chupane ke liye ek khoon kiya aur phir usska chehra lagwane wala tha ki police ne usse phir daboch liya. Iss baar usse phansi ki saza sunai gayi thi.

Acp(cold tone)- aut tum kahan the?

Abhijeet smiled on that cold tone though feel something weird but keep quite. Daya answered…

"sir abhijeet…"

Acp sir turn his head down, daya feeling his anger and knew it's justified so said nothing and looked towards DIG sir who continued

"abhijeet ki halat uss samaye bahot kharab thi, lekin hum usse kissi hospital mein nahi rakh sakte the, Atul ne pehle hi abhijeet ko wahan se lejane kee liye saaf mana kar diya tha, lekin hum aise usse wahan nahi rehene de sakte the. 2-3 din mein jabh abhijeet ko thoda hosh aaya humne atul se baat karke usse shift kar diya, mere farm house pe kyunki wahan koi khatra nahi tha aur hum required equipments bhi wahan lagwa sakte the. Abhijeet abh pehle se kaafi better tha toh humne usse sabh kuch bata diya.. (looking at abhijeet) yeh bahot naraz huya aur phir toh jaise (pointing towards DUO) inn donon ki ladai shuru, abhijeet turant kaam pe lag gaya humare hazar baar mana karne pe bhi(acp sir said nothing, abhijeet felt bad), atul busy hone ke karan usse line pe nahi laa paya, daya ki ussne suni nahi (looking towards Acp sir) aur tum the nahi. Aur isska nateeza hai yeh..(pointing towards abhijeet's sling) innka shoulder kaafi damage hogaya, aur rest nahi lene ki wajah se healing bahot slow huyi. (smiling) khair abh tum sambhalna bhai apne officer ko pradyuman, tumhi sambhal sakte ho inn donon ko toh.

All faces flashed some smiles. Here after some more clarifictaions DCP and DIG sir left.

Daya(to abhijeet)- abh?

Abhijeet(lloking at him helplessly)- abh kya…(naughtily looking at daya) abh toh bhagwaan hi bacha sakta hai tumhe…(daya looked at him in anger but a smile came on his lips after seeing that naughty glance)

Daya(smiling)- maine tumhe bahot miss kiya yaar…

Abhijeet(smiling, then naughtily)- maine toh nahi kiya (daya shocked)…

Daya(unintentionally)- kyun?

Abhijeet(smile)- meri marzi…

Daya(in anger)- arre? Issme kya marzi, miss kyun nahi kiya tumne mujhe, haan?

Abhijeet(teasing)- abh jabh sahab din mein 10-10 baar mujhe phone karenge toh main miss kaise karta?

Daya(shyly)- bako nahi 10 baar toh maine tumhe ek baar bhi phone nahi kiya.. (angrily after reminding something)- ager ker daita na toh yeh haal na hota tumhara..kissne kaha tha usse arrest karne jaane ke liye haan? Halaat dekh rahe ho apne shoulder ki?

Abhijeet(irritatingly)- yaar abh tum phirse shuru nahi karo yeh..(daya in anger)…aur kya karta main, waheen baitha rehta?

Daya(sternly)- haan..

Abhijeet look at him in anger and got up from his chair which resulted in a jerk in his shoulder causing high pain..

Abhijeet(unintentionally)- Ahhh…

Daya immediately grabbed him smoothly yet with a strong grip, others too came forward as till now they were just enjoying the whole fight but after that "ahhh" jerk out. Here Acp sir and Salunkhe sir felt a pinch in their hearts with that "ahhh", they turned as till now just hearing whole in disappointing smiles while talking to each other silently. Both wanted to move forward but restrain themselves.

Daya in anger.. "shaanti nahi rakhi jaati haina tumse, haan?

Abhijeet(in soft smile)- who kaam acha nahi karti thi yaar…

Daya(making him sit)- jyada bako nahi tum…(murmuring in anger) bas taane dilwalo aur bekaar ki baatein karwalo innse..na apni chinta na dusron ki..

Everyone smiles as after that abhijeet look at all and winking at them. Acp sir and Salunkhe look at him and whisper with a smile.. "isska kuch nahi ho sakta" both look at each other and smile softly.

Abhijeet look at their smiling faces and a smile came on his lips too, he knew it was not in his hands during that time but today it was and he had insisted to meet everyone as late healing he knew is of no importance. Daya moved out to bring abhijeet's medicines.

Abhijeet just wanted to include them so call softly… "Sir.."

Acp sir look at him and said.. "haan abhijeet? (confused) "

Abhijeet embarrassed as he had no answer to that "haan abhijeet" though feeling so much sooth in his heart after hearing those two words which he missed so much.

Abhijeet(embarrassed, hesitant)- sir who..woh..main..bas keh ..raha tha ki..(looking down) I am sorry sir…

Acp sir(in smile while moving towards him)- tumhe nahi lagta maafi maangne ki jarrorat hume hai tumhe nahi?

Abhijeet(in hurry)- nahi sir, mera matlab..aap badhe haina sir…

Salunkhe(smile)- toh kya badhe maafi nahi maangte abhijeet?

Abhijeet down his head completely and say in low tone.. "maine aisa toh nahi kaha sir, magar aaplogon ki koi galati hi nahi thi"

Acp(in teary smile while sitting beside abhijeet)- saari galti hi shayad humari thi abhijeet..na main tumhe who sabh kehta aur na tum who ghatiya plan.."

Abhijeet(confused)- kaunsa plan sir…

Acp sir look silently at abhijeet but said nothing and after getting up moved to his cabin with…

"daya bahar aajao, hume pata hai tum wahan khade ho...sabh log aaj chutti lelo..daya abhijeet ko bhi ghar lejaao.."

Abhijeet looking at him moving to cabin.. "aur sir aap?"

Acp sir turned and looked at him silently and say.. "main bhi abhi niklunga abhijeet.."

Abhijeet(softly)- apna khayal rakhiyega sir…

Acp sir stare at him for few mintes and then while turning whispered.. "tum bhi abhijeet tum bhi…" he wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

Salunkhe looked at abhijeet and at Acp and without a word after patting abhijeet's shoulder left the place.

Daya look at all while all glancing at each other. Daya wiped his own tears and then to refresh the environment said…

Daya(to abhijeet)- chalo boss utho..(naughtily) aaj tumhe badhiya si khichdi khilaunga main…chalo chalo..

Abhijeet(in irritation)- main toh bhai aaj freddy ke ghar khana khaunga..freddy kya banaya hai bhabhiji ne aaj…

Freddy(in teasing smile)- sir karele ki sabji aur…roti..

Sachin(also add oil)- sir main toh aaj lauki khaunga…

Nikhil- aur sir main tinde...

Purvi- sir main eggplant…

Abhijeet(in anger)- daya chalo…

Daya(tease)- kahan?

Abhijeet(irritated)- ghar aur kahan?

Daya(smile)- arre kyun abhijeet..chalo na freddy ke ghar chalte hain..

Nikhil, Purvi and sachin- aur sir humare?

Abhijeet(again in anger)- kissi ke ghar nahi jaa raha main…huh…(to daya in anger)- abh chalo… Daya helped him up as now abhijeet feeling more pain as didn't take any medicine from long.

Daya really shaking his head because of his buddy's childish behavior while all after their moving out share a big laughter.

QUALLIS:

Daya helped abhijeet inside the car and after being sure of his comfort move to take over the wheel. He sat inside and said to abhijeet in smile..

"sabh aaj bahot khush the.."

"hmmm…"

"Acp sir aur Salunkhe sahab ko bhi maine badhe dino baad smile karte dekha.."

"hmmm"

"aaj toh DIG sir bhi bahot mood mein the, DCP ne bhi kuch ulta siddha nahi kaha.."

"hmmm.."

Daya(in anger while turning towards abhijeet)- kya "hmmm" abhijeet..baat kar rahan hun main tumse…aur tum..(he stopped after looking at abhijeet who was staring out).

Daya(keeping one hand on his shoulder)- kya baat hai abhijeet? Kya soch rahe ho…

Abhijeet(look at him and sigh)- humne yaar..shayad jaane anjaane mein hi sahi…acp sir aur Salunkhe sir ko bahot takleef dedi hai yaar…

Daya(while again turning to face the road, in low tone)- maine…

Abhijeet(look at him)- nahi humne…

Daya looked at him and said silently.. "shayad who yeh deserve karte the.."

Abhijeet(looked at him and while turning to window again)- haan jaise shayad main bhi marna deserve karta tha, haina?

Daya look at him in pain but said nothing after that. Abhijeet after few minutes of silence look at daya who silently concentrated on the road.

Abhijeet down his head and said in low tone.. "I am sorry yaar..mujhe aisa nahi kehena tha..I..i am sorry.."

Daya said nothing. Abhijeet again.. "daya maine kaha na sorry yaar.."

Daya(silently)- kya sorry se sabh theek ho jata hai abhijeet?

Abhijeet down his head. Daya in anger look at him and..

Daya(angry tone)- aaj ke baad agar aisi bakwaas kina tumne mere saath bethkar main bata rahan hun tumhe ussi samaye main gaadi se niche phenk dunga… (abhijeet smiles) abh daant kya dikha rahe ho apne haan..

Abhijeet(naughtily)- Awwww…

Daya(angry murmur)- ek toh yeh "aww" najane kahan se seekh aaye ho…

Abhijeet(winking)- mere fans se…

Daya shook his head and turning to him saw him grabing his arm so scold…

"kya kar rahe ho, haan? Dard ho raha hai?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no.

Daya (in anger)- maine hi galat sawal puch liya tha….bhala iron man ko dard hota hai? Na baba na…

Abhijeet smiling in whole though feeling extreme pain in his shoulder which he knew his buddy now trying to deviate him from.

Both with small chit chats reached home. Daya took abhijeet out with much care as he knew now pain increased even more.

Daya moved forward and first open the door and now helping abhijeet inside. He made him sit on couch and himself moved to take water. While both heard a car stopping sound from outside when after some minutes Atul moved in. abhijeet standing up when Atul stop him as..

"nahi bhethe raho tum, daya zara isske liye kuch bhi khane ko liyao.."

Atul moved forward and helped abhijeet up and taking him inside his room. Daya moved inside to carry out the order.

Abhijeet- aap yahan?

Atul(tease)- tumne toh mujhe batana nahi tha…(low tone)- pradyuman ka phone aaya tha mere paas…

Abhijeet(smiling)- daant padhi hogi..

Atul(in anger)- tum logon ne aur kissi layak chodha hai kya mujhe?(abhijeet chukles due to which feel pain, atul in anger)- hilo nahi ittna tum..(talking slowly while massaging his shoulder now to ease extreme swelling which occurred due to movement of damaged muscles), yeh bhi nahi ki ek baar bata dete ki aaj pol khulne wali hai..arre puch hi lete..kal mujhe conference mein jaana tha, mobile band rehta daant bhi nahi padhti mujhe…huh(in anger)- magar tum logon ko kya..

Abhijeet smiling in whole and feeling a little relax after that massage. Atul got up and move to washroom to wash his hands. Daya returned with khichdi and Atul order him…

"daya isse khilake dawai dedena, tum bhi khalane khana, main nikalta hun, warna aaj toh mera daant khane wala din ban jaayega…" Duo smiles while he moved outside. Both knew he be in hectic schedule from few days that's why didn't call him earlier or right now also didn't ask him to stop.

Daya moved forwards with khichdi while abhijeet just moving his arm and experimenting with it so daya scold…

"kya kar rahe ho haan? Mana kia haina movement karne ko, phir?"

Abhijeet- yaar thoda toh hila lun warna pata chale yaheen reh jaaye...

Daya(shaking his head)- acha acha theek hai..lekin pehle khaana khaao, phir dawai bhi leni haina…

Abhijeet(irritated)- yaar daya please abh koi dawai nahi yaar…itne dino se aisa lag raha hai ki dawai kha kha ke main dawai hi na ban jaaun.. (daya laugh, abhijeet in anger) daya daant ander warna saare yaheen todh dunga…(daya tried but the result was even louder laugh, abhijeet after seeing him shook his head and a smile came on his face too).

Daya(after controlling himself)- acha abh chalo khichdi khaao…(in concern) yaar sachmein dawai liye hua bahot der hogayi hai abhijeet..dekho swelling bhi bahot badh gayi hai abh..

Abhijeet(sensing his tension so to calm him down)- daya main theek hun yaar abh..sachmein

Daya(sat down)- haan haan…(he took a spoonful of khichdi and feeding it to abhijeet with) sahab bilkul theek hain, bas thodi weakness hai, thode bahot ghav abhi tak bhare nahin hain, shoulder buri tarah se damaged hai, doctor ne 15 din ka minimum bed rest bataya hai kyunki stomach ke ghav bhi abhi tak theek nahi hain…baaki sabh ek dum badhiya hai…(feeding him another spoonful) haina?

Abhijeet(in smile)- haan..

Daya(in same smile)- haan?

Abhijeet nodded again. Daya feeding him while both chatting and fighting during all. After whole daya gave him his medicines with a little sedation which Atul had suggested.

Daya came back with his food on abhijeet's insist. Both sitting there while chatting, daya's eyes were on abhijeet more as he knew soon he will be turning unconscious. Abhijeet felt drowsy and soon turning to unconscious satge when daya grab him smoothly preventing any harn to his shoulder or his wounds and laid him comfortably on bed while covering him with blankets and setting AC temperature. He looked at his face for few minutes and with a smile left the room after a soft.. "haan.."

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you so so much all the reviewers...I can't thank you individually as i am facing a little shortage of time, but i am really thankful to you all...**

**last chapter will come in a few days, it will be partially based on DUO and more on Acp-Abhijeet, Daya-Acp, Abhijeet-salunkhe(may be) if i can get something.**


	18. Chapter 18

Evening:

Right now in abhijeet's house, his room was converted into a boxing ring as both fighting over abhijeet's mobile with daya muttering all the time…

"dekho abhijeet..mujhe do woh wapas tum…(irritatingly) BOSS!"

Abhijeet successfully pressed the send option which was continuously blinking in front of his naughty glaring eyes. Daya sat angrily with…

"huh…ek toh isske shoulder ki wajah se main kuch kar nahi paya.."

Abhijeet(chewing tone)- achaaa?

Daya(angrily)- jee haan, tumne apne soulder ki injury ka faayda uthaya hai….warna mobile almost mere haath mein tha…

Abhijeet(stressing)- ALMOST…

Daya(angrily)- haan haan, aur main le bhi leta…

Abhijeet(proudly)- liya toh nahi na…

Daya(angrily)- ABHI dekho tum…

Abhijeet(innocently)- abh main bore hogaya hun daya..(winking) main toh kehta hun abh tum clean shave karwa lo..

Daya (in anger while getting up)- sling utarlo apni..main abhi aata hun…(after few seconds), waise idea bura nahi hai….

Abhijeet(bored tone)- yaar daya maine nahi karwani hai massage..please yaar…

Daya(naughtily)- aaur bhejo freddy ko meri clips…(warn tone) abh toh main pakka massage karunga..

Abhijeet(irritated)- yaar daya..please na…

Daya(imitating him)- yaar daya please na…

Daya moving out after that while abhijeet threw a pillow at him which he obviously caught with a wink at abhijeet…

Abhijeet sat dejected though after some minutes a smile came on his face as he started to take his sling out…

_Daya was engrossed in files while waiting for abhijeet to wake up when unknowingly hee went in deep sleep while sitting on couch present in abhijeet's room with his head hanging around. Abhijeet woke up and looking around whne saw daya in that state and a naughtiness came in his eyes as he took his mobile and started filming his dear sleeping buddy. Abhijeet was still busy in filming when daya suddenly opened his eyes and looked at abhijeet filming himself when abhijeet feeling it immediately withdrew his position but he was caught._

_Daya got up and trying to snatch the mobile from abhijeet who threatening daya to send the clip to freddy…_

_Daya- abhi do mujhe who tum…kya bachpana hai yeh yaar…sambhalke tumhara shoulder...ABHI…yaar.."_

_While abhijeet laughing in whole and just roaming his one head around as knew daya will not do anything aggressive because of his shoulder. He had actually placed daya to send the clip to but wanted to tease daya so said about freddy._

He came back in present with a lovely voice as… "kya baat hai joh janab itna muskura rahen hain? Woh kya raaz hain joh humse chupa rahen hain?

Abhijeet moved his gaze to door where daya was standing and just shook his face in small shy smile…

Daya also in smile as feeling abhijeet's happiness and looking at his smile after so many days… "bhai zara hum bhi toh joke sune?"

Daya moved beside abhijeet and softly start massaging his shoulder while abhijeet feeling pain at first but later it became bearable so whisper in a naughty tone…. "main zara sleeping beauty dekh raha tha…"

Daya(in confusion)- hain?

Abhijeet(nodding)- haan, (taking his mobile and opening daya's video with) yeh dekho…

Daya hit him in anger.

Abhijeet in pain said.. "OUCH, Abey kya kar raha hai.."

Daya(in anger)- massage…

Abhijeet in anger but later smile seeing daya's angry face. Daya after some more minutes got up and moved to washroom to wash his hands while abhijeet still smiling as feeling daya's irritation.

Daya be back and now look at abhijeet whose smiling face calm him down as he said to him naughtily… "tumhe toh shukar guzar hona chahiye bhagwaan ka ki tumhe itna acha dost mila hai, kitna khyal rakhta hai tumhara"

Abhijeet(while looking at him in calm tone)- haan who toh main hun…(naughtily) kitne ache haina sabh, Vivek, freddy, sachin, Purvi, sabh bahot ache hain…

As soon as he completed his sentence a pillow hit his face with… "haan haan bahot ache hain.."

Abhijeet smile on that irritated voice. Both spend the rest of the day in smiles while teasing and caring for each other when at night acp sir called them and asked to come to bureau in early morning as wanted to discuss something really important, he asked daya to bring abhijeet too as the matter was very important and all of them were asked to look into it.

NEXT DAY (MORNING):

Daya and abhijeet got up early in the morning as had to reach bureau at 6:30 as per Acp sir's orders.

Both had some light breakfast and then leave for bureau after locking the main door.

They reached bureau in less than 25 minutes and when getting off the car saw acp sir arrive so wait for him and then moved to greet him after he got off the car.

Duo- good morning sir.

Acp sir nodded as he looked at abhijeet first and then at daya and then moving his gaze away ask..

"kaise ho abhijeet.."

Abhijeete after glancing at daya.. "main toh bilkul theek hun sir abh…"

Acp sir- daya tum who file laaye..

Daya(slapping his head)- nahi sir..wo..woh toh main bhul hi gaya sir, ek kaam Karen aap log upar jayen main leke aata hun file abhi…

Acp sir nodded and daya moved to take the file from home.

Acp(to abhijeet)- chalo…

Abhijeet nodded but at that time only got a call from his informer so stood there to take the call while acp sir too wait there.

While abhijeet was talking Acp sir noticed a red dot move here and there, he try to focus on it and at last it stopped on abhijeet, acp sir immediately pushed abhijeet aside getting the meaning behind that dot but didn't have time to move away himself…

Acp sir(in extreme pain)- Abhijeet….

He was falling when abhijeet caught him with his one hand as other one still in a sling, acp sir looked at him with his half open eyes and then with a smile closed them again. Abhijeet tried to wake him up but the closed eyes and the red blood oozing out from his shirt made him scared.

Abhijeet(while patting acp sir's cheek)- sir..sir..sir aankhein kholen sir..please…SIR..

Acp sir didn't open his eyes, he was shot very near to his heart as far as abhijeet can guess from the wound.

Abhijeet took his sling out and without a second thought carried acp sir towards his own innova, key of which was still in his pocket. He felt high pain and feeling his sinus shivered because of that pain but concentrated on acp sir more now, he was continuously trying to make acp sir conscious but all his attempts failed miserably.

He drove as fast as he could with his sinus shivering because of the extreme pain in his shoulder and with the worry and stress for Acp sir.

After 20 minutes of harsh drive he reached hospital and with shambling steps and blurry vision got off while shouting for a stretcher. Soon some wardboys came out with a stretcher and placed acp sir on it. He grabbed his hand tightly never wanting to loose that fatherly supportive hand again.

Doctor checked acp sir and immediately took his inside the OT as his pulse be too low. Doctor also looking at abhijeet and got that this man be in extreme pain so asked the nurse to call a doctor for him too.

Abhijeet with blurry vision and shambling stood there as the OT bulb started to glow red. He moved to the bench placed there and sat on it while grabbing his arm tightly now. The last thing he remember before completely surrendering to his pain was a doctor moving towards him in extreme tension.

…

He opened his eyes tiredly and looked around only to meet the gaze of his best friend who sat beside him while grabbing his hand tightly…

He whispered in low tone.. "Salunkhe…"

Salunkhe(smiling)- haan pradyuman?

Acp sir(in tension)- yaar abhijeet…who theek? Yaar who goli…

Salunkhe(soft tone)- pradyuman abhijeet bilkul theek hai aur iss samaye apne room mein so raha hai….

Acp sir(in fear)- so raha hai? Kyun?

Salunkhe(shaking his head)- chinta nahi karo yaar tum..(acp sir still in tension) usske shoulder mein thoda jyada pain ho raha tha toh doctor ne usse seductives diye hain…

Acp sir(still not convinced)- yaa mujhe usse dekhna hai..

Salunkhe(in anger)- goli lagne ke baad pagal ho gaye ho kya tum, haan? Halat dekhi hai apni haan? Chale badhe hero banne…

Acp sir(calming tone)- who toh main hun hi (Salunkhe in anger)…yaar please ek baar… mujhe shaanti miljayegi..

Salunkhe(anger)- nahi toh nahi, main kuch nahi jaanta doctor ne saaf mana kiya hai…

Acp sir(while trying to get up)- mujhe bhi abhijeet se milna hi hai bas…(he tried but felt extreme pain)..AHhhhh..

Salunkhe(in anger)- kaha hai na nahi hai aise halat magar nahi…(while helping him in sitting) ruko main abhi wheel chair lata hun..

Salunkhe(thinking)- isse dar hai ki kahi hum isse phirse jhooth toh nahi bol rahe..

Salunkhe brought the wheel chair and after helping him on it with the help of ward boys took him to abhijeet's room.

Daya was sitting outside quietly and stood up after seeing acp sir with Salunkhe. Salunkhe signaled him something threw eyes about which daya nodded sadly.

Acp sir glanced at abhijeet's sleeping face from outside, some drips were also attached to his body which tensed acp sir so he ask as…

"yaar Salunkhe yeh drips?"

"who thodi weakness hai usse issiliye…"

Acp sir nodded and both move inside. The first thing acp sir did was that he put his hand on abhijeet's heart. After feeling his normal heart beat acp sir removed his hand and after spreading his hand over abhijeet's head for once, left the room. This act by acp sir shook daya deeply, he knew the fear that went through acp sir's spine and hence was allot worried for him.

**A/N**

**Do read and review.**

**thank you**

**kkklove**

**P.S. Thank you all the reviewers, i am updating just for you guys otherwise i had no intention to update seeing the condition of number of reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Rukmani- **thank you di..

**Bluefairy- **thank you dear

**Artanish- **thank you dear. Yaar aap hi batao main kya karun? Itne less reviews ke baad likhne ka dil hi nahi karta hai yaar…

**Priya – **thank you dear

**Shrestha –** thank you dear…dekho aagaya na update…

**Aditya anjaan – **thank you dear, yaar main abh aap logon ke liye hi likh raheen hun, warna itne less reviews ne mera mood completely spoil kar diya hai.. Tarika dear meri stories mein aapko bahot kam milegi, I am sorry for this.

**Palak- **thank you dear, well yeh title toh main tumko deti hun…tumne ulta mujhe dediya.. hahaha…chalo thank you again…

**Krittika di- **thank you di..wahi na di, abh bas aaplogon ke liye hi update kar rahi hun…

**Iluvcid- **thank you dear..

**Khushi Mehta- **thank you di… sorry di isse pehle time hi nahi mila mujhe A/N aise daalne ka issiliye aapke question ka answer nahi de payi, Yes di I am on IF and you?

**Bint-e-bid- **nahi nahi di no tension.. ;) waise aapko wapas yahan dekh kar khushi hui…aap apni story nahi update karogi?

**Sweetpari- **Thank you dear…yaar healing… acha theek hai, if I get 30 readers who will for sure review then only I will continue it yaar..i am sorry for this condition, but yaar jabh koi padhega nahi toh main likhun kyun?

**Urooj- **thank you dear..

**Ananya gautam- **thank you dear.

**Kiddo- **yaar same condition hai meri healing ke liye, 30 reviewers say they will surely review and I will update it in no time…

**Jyoti- **thank you so much dear…

**Siya01- **Thank you so much dear…

**Urlover- **Awww….I love you all too dear… thank you so much

**GD- **aapka review humesha bahot special feel karwata hai dada… thank you so much…

Thank you to all the lovely guests and other reviewers and readers too…

The last chapter of the story is finally here, all thanks to me and all my dear reviewers who were with me throughout the story, supported me and encouraged and praised me no matter how bad the chapter was…hahaha…chalo guys will **meet in end, need to say something IMPORTANT.**

* * *

**Trust is within heart not within words.**

* * *

He opened his eyes to find his best buddy sitting in front of him reading a magazine. The pain in his shoulder was gone and he feared something but right now something even more important was waiting to be answered…

"daya..." his tone was low because of medicine effect…

Daya looked at his opened eyes and immediately keeping the magazine aside came forward and gripped his hand tightly with…

Daya(soft tone)- Abhijeet..kaise ho? Dard hai abh bhi?

Abhijeet(looking at him)- daya..woh acp sir..woh theek? Unhe goli..dil ke paas…yaar main bas jald se jald unhe hospital… The grip on his hand became tight assuringly while daya said in a calm soft tone…

Daya(while sitting on stool)- boss…Acp sir bilkul theek hain. Bas thodi weakness hai but bahot better hain…(pressing his hand) ghabrao nahi yaar tum…

Abhijeet(in low tone)- main mil lun sir se…

Daya(calm tone)- tum already sir se mil chuke ho abhijeet..

Abhijeet(confused)- kab? Main toh abhi abhi..

Daya(silently)- Sir tumse milne aaye the..(abhijeet shocked)..unhe shak tha hum unse jhooth bol rahen hain…phirse..

Daya down his head in guilt. Abhijeet look at him and with a small smile pressed his hand with…

"chalo chalo abh itna bhi jealous hone ki jarrorat nahi hai tumne mujhse..main hun hi itna acha aur (winking) handsome sa ki sir mere bina reh hi nahi sakte hain" he said proudly.

Daya(in naughty smile)- bako nahi tum, sir mujhse jyada pyaar karte hain, aakhir main tumse jyada smart aur handsome bacha joh hun…

Abhijeet(looking at his beard)- hmmm…dikh raha hai who toh..(laughing) daadhi (beard) wala bacha...hahahaha…

Daya(in shy smile)- Boss!

Abhijeet feeling so much relax after seeing that shy smile as that shyness light up his buddy's face which he enjoys allot.

Daya help abhijeet sit when abhijeet ask in bit feary tone…

"yaar daya mera shoulder, (daya look at him)..yaar dard hi nahi..."

Daya pulled him in a hug smoothly, he knew abhijeet having this fear earlier too and after all this pain such ease increase his tension.

Daya(soft tone)- dard jyada badh gaya tha toh doctors ne abhi bahot high power ki medicines di hain, phir operation bhi hua tha muscles damage hone ki wajah se issiliye shoulder abhi bhi cold hai, theek hojayega...

Abhijeet nodded and said in naughty tone… "yaar main na Doctor Atul se tumhari shikayat karunga ki tum mera (looking at him with evil smile) bilkul bhi khyaal nahi rahkte.."

Daya hit abhijeet on his other arm and say in angry tone… "khyaal main nahi rakhta ya tum khud iron man bante phirte ho, haan?"

Abhijeet wink at him with.. "who meri baat bina kuch kahe maan lenge (proudly)…tum toh jaante hi ho mera charm hi kuch aisa hai…

Daya(in anger)- abhi batata hun tumhe main charm..(in anger) jabh doctor atul ko yeh pata chalega ki tum unke hazaar baar kehne pe bhi dawaiyan miss karte the na..tabh toh tum..

Daya had got up to leave while saying all with abhijeet trying to stop him but daya stopped after looking at door as a small smile came on his face which didn't go unnoticed by abhijeet who looked at door and found Salunkhe sir standing there smiling…

Salunkhe(after looking at them)- lagta hai maine tum dono ko disturb kar diya, main baad mein…

Daya(instantly)- nahi nahi sir, yeh aap kaisi baat kar rahe hain...

Salunkhe(coming forward)- chalo phir daya tum thodi der pradyuman ke paas beth jaaoge? (daya hesitant, Salunkhe after sensing his hesitation in smile) waise toh who so raha hai medicine ke effect se, phir bhi…

Daya nodded and moved out.

Salunkhe turned and silently sat over the stool present beside abhijeet's bed with…

"kaise ho abhijeet?"

"main toh bilkul theek hun sir, ..a..aap sir?

Salunkhe(in smile)- bas kissi ki maafi ka intezaar hai baaki toh main bilkul theek hun…

Abhijeet(down head)- sir maafi kis baat ki, aap…

Salunkhe(calm tone)- kya maafi nahi mangni chahiye abhijeet?

Abhijeet(look at him)- n..nahi sir..

Salunkhe(in same tone)- kyun?

Abhijeet(in low tone)- sir?

Salunkhe(in smile)- maine pucha maafi kyun nahi maangni chahiye abhijeet?

Abhijeet(low tone)- sir maafi kissi galti ke liye maangi jaati hai…

Salunkhe(teary tone)- toh kya humari galti maafi layak bhi nahi abhijeet?

Abhijeet look at him with tears and just shook his head in no. Salunkhe silently grabbed his hand and said…

"mujhe maaf kardo abhijeet (abhijeet in protest) mujhse galti..(his tone turn into teary one)..maine jaane anjaane mein tumhe bahot kuch keh diya abhijeet..lekin sachmein mera dil jaanta tha ki tum aisa kabhi nahi…(look at abhijeet) please abhijeet.."

Abhijeet wrapped his one hand around his two and say in soothing tone now…

Abhijeet- "sir naraaz toh khair main tha…(Salunkhe look at him teary eyed while abhijeet continued) magar sir naraazgi issiliye thi kyunki main jaanta hun ki aap mere liye kabhi aisa kuch soch hi nahi sakte hain, phir bhi aapne maafi maangli? (in smily tone) who bhi itni cutely..(Salunkhe chuckled).

Salunkhe(childish tone)- toh phir tumne mujhse bandage karwane se kyun mana kiya tha?

Abhijeet(in low tone)- sir main…(down head)…sir kuch cheezen shayad bina wajah hurt kar jaati hain..

Salunkhe(look at him and then getting up wrapped him in his secure shell while he said in low tone)- haan abhijeet..haan…(extremely low tone), I am sorry abhijeet, I am very sorry…

Abhijeet(after separating)- sir please, main aapko ek hi shart par abh maafi dunga..

Salunkhe(proudly)- woh toh magar mein le chukka…

Abhijeet(childish tone)- sir yeh galat hai…

Salunkhe(laughing)- acha phir batao apni shart?

Abhijeet(grabbing his head)- sir please, abh aap na mujhse maafi nahi maange gein, sir aap badhe hain please..aapka toh pura hak hai..please sir.

Salunkhe(angrily)- acha matlab tum kehna chah rahe ho ki main budha hogaya hun?(abhijeet look at him in shock)

Abhijeet(instantly)- sir yeh aap kya? (after seeing his naughty glance in teasing tone) abh sir..sachai chupane se kya faayda?

Salunkhe(In anger)- matlab tum keh rahe ho main buddha hun?

Abhijeet(naughty glare)- sir kehene ki kya jaroorat hai?

Salunkhe(in extreme anger)- tumse toh baat karna hi bekaar hai…(after few seconds) chalo main nikalta hun..(smile) daya bahar betha betha bore hogaya hoga..

Abhijeet(question)- sir Acp sir kaise hain abh?

Salunkhe(smile)-arre usse kabhi kuch hosakta hai bhala? Bilkul theek hai woh yeh toh bas yeh doctors na…khair abhi thodi der mein hosh aajayega usse..phir millena…

Abhijeet nodded.

Salunkhe moving to call daya when abhijeet said..

Abhijeet- sir main bhi chalta hun…

Salunkhe(angry)- ek kadam bhi niche rakha na abhijeet toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga, (irritate) ak tum aur ek who tumhara ACP, bas tuum dono ko kuch hojaye toh pure hospital ki aafat khadhi kardete ho..(abhijeet embarrassed) abhi tak who idhar udhar phir raha tha abh tum phiro..huh..bethe raho abhi, Acp ko jaise hi hosh aata hai batata hun main tumhe…theek?

Abhijeet nodded sadly.

Salunkhe shook his head clearly disappointed with these little kids of his, including his dear smiled at this thought of his.

After 1 hour:

Salunkhe sir as promised informed Duo regarding acp sir coming in conscious state. Abhijeet after seeing so many advices as he just saw the lips move but heard nothing moved towards acp sir's room after getting off the bed with daya's help. His shoulder was still with the support of sling which doctor had already informed duo, will take 1 month to get off. Abhijeet irritated with this continuos "interference" in his life but said nothing after seeing two extremely angry glaring eyes fix on him.

Here on another side Acp sir facing same situation with the main irritator being Salunkhe sir who giving so many advices to him with the main doctor smiling from their back as found even more experienced doctor in his front.

Acp sir(irritated)- yaar Salunkhe bas..(Salunkhe sir became quite) chalo tu chup toh huya…

Salunkhe(angrily)- itni buri lagti hai tumhe meri awaaz?

Acp sir(cold tone)- haan…

Salunkhe(angrily)- ruko abhi tumhare mobile mein main apni voice ki ring tone lagata hun..

Acp sir(utter)- hey bhagvaan bachale mujhe..

Salunkhe(in anger)- dekho pradyuman ek tum aur ek tumhara woh ladla (acp sir feel nice hearing that term "ladla", a sweet smile came on his lips which irritate Salunkhe even more), kya hai haan? Abh yeh muskura kyun rahe ho tum…

Acp(teasing)- teri shakal hi aisi hai…

Salunkhe(angry)- Pradyuman! (angrily murmuring) ek toh meri samajh nahi aata tumhe aur tumhare ladle ko mujhse problem kya hai jabh dekho mujhe pareshaan karte rehte ho…huh…

They heard some whispers from behind and saw the main doctor standing outide with Abhijeet and daya.

Acp sir looked at abhijeet who was smiling right now, a smile came on his lips too, his fear relaxed after seeing him standing straight and without those drips.

The trio at door looked at them too and after feeling that they knew of there presence move inside in smile.

Doctor(in smile)- maine socha jabh doctor Salunkhe aapko itne ache se samjha rahein hain toh main aake kya karunga..(acp sir look at Salunkhe in irritation)..mera kaam toh ho hi gaya hai,main abh chalta hun, (to acp sir) sir aap apna bahot kyaal rakhiye ga, waise hi goli dil ke bahot kareeb lagi thi (abhijeet's heart pinch) upar se iss age mein recover karna thoda mushkil hota hai…

Salunkhe, Abhijeet and daya trying hard to control their big laughter after hearing "iss age mein" so just standing with down heads or roaming all around in order to control their laughters while Acp sir first glare doctor in anger, who left the cabin in smile after seeing the three trying hard to control their laughs, and then glare at his two sons who just standing with down head either with big smiles and at his friend who was smiling without hiding it.

Acp(sternly)- hogaya..

The dam burst open with that as abhijeet and daya not able to control their laughter anymore and burst out with salukhe following in toe.

Acp sir just shook his head seeing the three of them laughing as a smile came on his lips, seeing him smiling after so long and so purely the three felt a warm feeling inside their hearts.

After some times when all calmed down abhijeet asked acp sir…

Abhijeet(in low tone)- sir aap theek hain?

Acp sir(with smile)- haan abhijeet main bilkul theek hun abh..

After that there was an awkward silence between all. Salukhe easily sensed seeing abhijeet's hesitation that he wanted to talk about something to Acp sir so say casually…

"chalo abh tum log baatein karo..(stretching) main zara kuch khaake aata hun.."

All nodded as Salunkhe sir left the room, but he never left from outside.

Abhijeet looked at daya hesitatingly, acp sir looking at both and now say…

"kuch kehna hai abhijeet?"

Abhijeet(confused how to say)- h..haan sir..vo..

He looked at daya and daya looking towards him and then both down their heads and utter a silent.. "Sorry sir"

Acp sir(to abhijeet)- sorry kissliye abhijeet?

Daya felt hurt. Yes, acp sir was right it was his mistake, he was the one who alone needed to say a sorry.

Abhijeet looked at daya and nodded. Daya hesitantly came forward and again said in low tone… "I..I am s..Sorry sir.."

Acp sir(stiff tone)- sorry kissliye keh rahe ho tum daya?tumne kuch galat thodi kiya tha..

Daya closed his eyes in pain and looking up at acp sir whisper.. "galti toh ki thi sir.."

Acp sir(his tone turning teary)- kaisi galti?

Daya(in low tone)- aapse sach chupane ki…(looking down) mujhe..mujhe aapse sach nahi chupana tha sir..maine aapko bahot dard de diya na sir?

Acp sir nodded unintentionally. Daya came forward and now grabbed his hand with..

"sir main bas naraaz tha bahot, mujhe bahot bura laga tha ki aapne bhi abhijeet par trust nahi (acp sir remain silent), sir main bas..(down head) aap sabhko saza…"

Acp sir(teary tone)- kuch jyada badhi saza nahi dedi thi tumne mujhe daya…(low tone) ek baar usse dekhne hi dete…

Daya never imagined that, that was the thing that hurt acp sir more. Daya just look at acp sir and hugged him tightly without anything further and whisper…

"I am sorry sir…sachmein..bahot jyada sorry…mujhe aisa nahi karna tha..please sir aap mujhse..mujhse naraaz nahi hon"

Acp sir smiled on that confession while now start patting daya's back who after relaxing separate.

Here abhijeet feeling that he needed to release acp sir's fear so sat beside him and grabbing his hand tightly in his said in strong tone..

"sir (acp sir look at him) main abh bilkul theek hun sir..sach.." his grip told acp sir about his strength and gave him his own power back. He nodded and smiled slightly.

Abhijeet (after some silence)- sir aapne mere saamne nahi aana tha…

Acp sir(angrily)- ek aur shabd nahi abhijeet…deemagh kharab haina tumhara? Tum chahe humare liye kitne khatre modh lelo magar hum ek goli nahi le sakte?

Daya(convincing tone)- sir abhijeet ka who matlab nahi hai sir. (teary tone) sir..agar aapko kuch hojata toh hum..

Acp sir(softly)- toh kya tumhe kuch hojata toh hume dard nahi hota hai daya, abhijeet? (after few seconds to abhijeet) tumhe phirse…(in pain) yahan dekhne ki mujhme himmat nahi thi abhijeet..

Abhijeet and daya both look at each other and silently wrap their dear father inside their strong arms.

Acp sir(in low tone after sometime)- tumne mujhe maaf kar diya na abhijeet?

Abhijeet(in shock)- sir yeh aap kaisi baat kar rahe hain..

Acp sir(in same tone)- main sahi keh rahan hun abhijeet…main jaanta hun main maafi ke layak nahi, magar tum mujhe maaf (he joined his hands which were instantly grabbed by both his son's hands)

Duo(in low tone)- sir please aap yeh na Karen..

Abhijeet- sir aapko maafi maangne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai, sir main samajhta hun ki aap pareshaan the,mere liye bhi aur daya ke liye bhi, bas issiliye aapne aisa kuch kaha aur rahi baat sir mujhe bura lagne ki toh..(acp sir down his head) sir who toh lagna hi tha, waise bhi sir kuch baatein sach hoti hi hain, aap nahi kehte toh shayad koi aur keh deta, (in smile) aur main jaanta hua aapne kaha hi issiliye tha..

Acp sir just smile as he didn't knew when his dear son come to learn a lesson which he was never able to teach his own blood in his entire life. His son never learnt what trust meant but his two dear sons now have made him realize what TRUST is. It never lies in words or actions as they are amended by time and situation, trust lies within ones heart and when something is there within heart it can be seen in eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

So my dear lovely readers the journey ends here.

I apologize to those whom I have hurt in the course of this story.

And I thank, I appreciate, and I am obliged to all those who reviewed my silly story, took the pain of reading it and most importantly I thank them for supporting me from the beginning till this very end.

**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH.**

* * *

**IMP**. Now as some of you have been demanding for an update of **HEALING**, I am sorry guys but I have a very simple condition, if that is fulfilled I will surely post a chapter of it as soon as I can. The condition here is I need **30 loyal reviewers and readers** to the story. **Of course it can be negotiated a bit, but I need reviewers**, warna mere likhne ka toh koi faayda hi nahi hoga na guys. It's not that I will update only for reviews, but right now I am in a phase where I need to make careful decisions so if a lot of people are interested then only I will continue otherwise I will not. My hearty sorry to **sweetpari, kiddo, r nd r** and all others who have been demanding a HEALING update.


End file.
